Double soul
by Artzilla406
Summary: the kishens are the monsters who lost there way in human life who want power, the dopints are monsters disguised as humans, they both have the same target, to become a kishen and eat as many souls as possible, but the DWMA can defeat the kishins, but they need the aid of a rumored two-in-one rider who goes by the name... W
1. soul 1

_**I don't own anything lewmuse prime 2019 ocs belong to him**_

character: talking

_thoughts_

**attacks**

YELLING!

(act)

In the alleyways of the night a woman screamed and footsteps was heard as a woman is running.

A Creature with claws and a mask with a long tongue Then two individuals came from the top of the stares, the one of the right is a girl with pale blonde hair, green eyes wears a black coat jacket, red skirt and white and black shoes, and one on the left is is a guy has white hair swept to one side and red eyes. He is known for his heavily exaggerated facial expressions and pointed teeth. He naturally has a lazy, droopy, and somewhat uninterested expression on his face. is light blue with the top resembling his hair and is also monster like logo. This logo can be seen on the back of his first jacket and the bandanas he makes for himself and members of Spartoi during their mission to the Moon.

?: that man soul eater, his soul.

Soul: right maka there's no doubt about it that dudes soul is a kishin egg it's pure evil, he's not human anymore.

Maka: any soul who breaks the path of humanity becomes evil, runs the risk of transforming into a kishin, in the name of lord death this evil must be purge, let's collect the damage soul and end this.

Soul: just so we're clear maka, this guy turning himself into a weapon he's the same as me that way, course I look a lot cooler then my human for then he dose. (change his arm into a scythe blade that is red on the blade edge and black on the body) being a weapon isn't the problem here, the problem with this guy, is his soul!

The he completely change into a scythe with a red eye on the base and silver rod.

Maka: I know, (she done a few twirls with soul and put him on to her shoulder) you serial killer jack the ripper, your murdering days are over your soul is mine!

Then the kishin named jack roared and charge at maka and try to slash her.

Maka: weapon and meister two fighting as one, lets go soul eater.

Then they clash there blades at each other and dogging there attacks, with there blades and maka jump off jack's head making him off balance and he jump and maka jump up to him.

Maka this is ours now! (slash at jack) the 99th soul!

Then the kishin turn into a red ball with some rock on the sides, it floated down and maka with soul with his upper body out grab the soul and slurp her drool.

Soul: (eats the kishin's soul and puff out air) maka thank you for a great meal.

Maka: we're almost there aren't we? Took us long enough that was number 99, so we finally collected all the kishin souls that we needed.

Soul: only one thing left now, I just got to eat a soul of a witch then i'll be one of lord deaths weapons, your looking at the next death scythe. I know that isn't if I wasn't cool enough already right?

Maka: anyway we better report back to lord death and let him know.

As they walked/run up the stares, they didn't see another teen who is holding a book, he has darker brown hair with a white streak on his hair, a little average height, fresh skin and green eyes. He is wearing a silver and grey line jumpsuit but the pants are a bit baggy, combat boot, trench coat hoodie and white gloves, green scarf. He is watching the two closely as he closed his book.

?: hmm, that must be Maka Albarn, a mister and partners with Soul Eater Evans, if I recall she the daughter of spirit and meaning a half breed weapon along soul is a demon weapon too. (he put his hoodie up) I need to see what their next task is.

He start to walk up quietly to see maka , run up to a window and breath it on the glass then write numbers down

Maka: just write in the death rooms number, 42-42-564 when you ever want him knock on deaths door.

Then the mirror change and to show a weird shaped shadow with a funny skull mask.

Maka: hello lord death are you there? Meister maka reporting.

Lord death: yeah yeah, hello meister maka how are you doing? How did it go?

Maka: I just collected the 99th kishin soul sir now we just need one witch soul left to collect and we'll be done.

Lord death: well done maka you're proving just as talent of a meister as your other was.

Maka chuckled nervelessly then a man with red hair wearing a black suit with a cross tie and a gray shirt.

?: hey soul eater, if thinking touching my maka , if you you lay a hand on her as a death scythe... no, as a father I will freaking kill you! (come close to the screen)You got me you little octopus head?

Soul: what are you smoking? See how cool I' am? you think I do something settle in for flat chest girl like her? (point hiser thumb at her make maka gain a tick mark)

?: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME THAT MY MAKA IS NOT ATTRACTIVE!? WHY HAVEN YOU MADE A MOVE ON HER ?! YOUR A MAN ARENT YOU ?!  
the mysterious person sweatdrop

Soul: you konw your a little annoying.

?: maka your dad loves you. (turn to her daughter)

Maka: (scoff turn her head away) don't waist your breath on me there is no way I'll consider you my father.

They make him turn white and sob to a corner.

Lord death: enough of that let's seat the family feud aside for a moment, as you know of a meister and weapon pair collected 99 evil souls, souls that have straied and become kishin eggs and additionally a soul of one which soul then the weapon will obtain the qualifications necessary to become a death scythe one of my instruments, but it's that last soul is a bit tricky, you made it this far but you should know there are countless meisters who lost there lives when they challenge a witch, you need to be careful maka but if your lucky maybe the death scythe you'll be creating might be powerful as the one your mom created before.

Maka: right.

Lord death: also please do be sure not to make a mistake, this last collection the witches soul is very important if you slip up all of the 99 kishin souls you two collected so far will be confiscated.

Maka: we understand sir.

Soul: yeah we'll make a clean job of it don't worry.

Lord Death: in that case all see you two later, oh i'm almost forgot watch out for the rumor of those monster along the masked double color, the jester and the sky surgeon.

Soul: oh those guys? Like we care, i'm cool enough to beat them.

Maka: really? Then how can you fight without me?

Soul: uh. (as he got nothin)

Lord death: Well that's all, seeyah!

The image fainted as the two begin to walk out.

Maka: beside soul we don't know what those guys can do, we hard those monster are kishin in human disguise.

Soul: big deal, beside what's the next witch is?

Maka: the one have a pumpkin house.

The mysterious person heard and frown.

?: I better tell blair and shadow about this.

**Meanwhile**

in a bathroom there is two people sharing a bath tube together , one who look like the mysteiorus person from outside who watch soul and maka, except no white streaks and have blue eyes. he's wearing a black wide brim hats , next to him is a young woman who has long purple hair with two curly ends on the sides, wearing her witch hat, and she has big bust.

Woman: ah~ baths are great, don't you think shady?

?: yep, me shadow who's now chilling, with you here, is just right my kitty. (scrubbing her breasts)

Blair: (giggled) hey that tickles shady.

Shadow: well my kitty, now that we're alone maybe we co-(he heard a knock) damn it!

?: brother i'm back and I got news.

Shadow: (sigh) sorry kitty, light here gonna tell me what he found, but I'll be back.

Blair: oh… alright.

Shadow: but I promise to have some fun with you after my bro's talk. (he smirk give her a deep kiss and fondle her breasts)

As she moan and blush as he got up and get a towel to dry off as blair blushing and enjoying the view of his muscle as he exit out put on his clothes on a Dracula like cape, black gloves, gray zipped up jacket but underneath is a blue shirt show a white tie, black pants, and black shoes.

He walk to see his twin brother light in the living with his book in his hand.

Shadow: alright bro, what's you find from your patrol? Dopant?

Light: not quite, a mister name Maka Albarn and a demon weapon name Soul Eater Evens are coming here.

Shadow: the red head two timer's daughter? Why they coming here for?

Light: if i'm not mistaken, they believe blair is a witch and about to take her soul.

Shadow:(Frown) tch, (but smirk) they have some guts to come in my fun time with my kitty and think to take her down?

Light: we should tell them the truth before they misunderstand here brother.

Shadow: but where's the fun in that ? is their problem it's figure it out now ours, beside you think is interesting to see how well they work together as partner along their skills to fight ?

Light: it hit my curiosity what you say, true but we might be high alert for any dopant.

Shadow: well bro let's do our thing shall we? (pull out a usb black and a purple like spiral that shaed like a J and put on a belt of a red color shape of an upward close W he wrapped his waist)

He click the black usb.

**JOKER!**

light: very well brother. (a same driver belt appeared on his waist to and he pull out a usb green with a symbol wind blow)

he click his usb too

**CYCLONE!**

Light and shadow: Henshin!

light put his usb on the right as he glows and went to shadow's driver belt as the green usb appeared on his left side he click it down, he do the same to the black usb, he swift the two to make a W stand.

**CYCLONE! JOKER!**

Then wind and pieces of silver start to form around him to make a suit with two sides, on the left is greed with a white scarf and the right is black, both red eyes, on his both wrist, shoulder, chest is the left purple and right yellow, as the chest shape of a W and he have a middle single silver line on it, the horns shape like W but the middle is small.

?: Kamen rider W.

W then jumps around the trees with the wind following as blair cant wait for shadow to have fun with her.

Blair: pum-pum-pum-pum-pum I always get what I want just give it to me, pum-pum-pum-pum I am a beauty beauty beautiful lady!(she use hr magic to use the bath scrubber on her leg )come give my back a scrub, (as now scrubbing her back) But you know you know I got a secret yes I do, pumpkins pum-pum-pumpkin pum-pum-pumpkin, because that's my magic spell pum-pum-pumpkin, pum-pum-pumpkin yeah.

Then out outside is soul and maka of blairs house.

Maka: this must be the house where the witch blair lives.

Soul a pumpkin house? that's cool. (slurp) It looks tasty but sneaking into a house isn't very manly, why wont we just charge in there?

Maka: we cant she's different from the others we faced so far.

Soul: lets go! (charge in)

Maka: hey! Get back here!

Soul then crash through the window and spotted blair naked.

Soul: naked lady! (crash into Blair's bath between her breasts)

Blair: what's the matter? it's everything okay down there in the bubbles little boy?

To her answer he got a nose bleed and was hanging at the edge of the tub.

Soul: is ok cool guy see naked woman all the right? I'm totally use to it.

Blair: of course you are dear but i'm sure your noose is bleeding.

Soul: yeah, (got up) anyway your soul is mi-

Maka:(Came in) you idiot! (roundhouse kick soul's face to the ground) What are you thinking?!

Maka:(land next to him and point at blair) sorry to interrupt, but I'll be taking your soul now.

W: not without a fight.

Maka, soul and blair turn W came in the door which maka and soul shocked remember the rumor.

Maka: your the double color.

W: we have a name, (walk up next to blair) as our mind, body and soul is one from, this is us...as I , i'm kamen rider W.

Maka: alright W, stand aside.

W:(left eye blinking) i'm sorry but I cant let you hurt my girlfriend.

Soul: whats with the blinking eye?

Maka: have you pay attention? This w is two person merged as one along the different voice.

W:(right eye blinking) sharp as ever, or is it what you think what you and your partner get maka?

Maka: so you studied on us huh? Soul.

Soul: alright alright, (turn blair) okay that's it witch lady, naked or not, i'm still gonna eat your soul now.

Blair: witch lady?

W:(whisper to her) they think your a witch, let's mess with them till they figure they screw up.

Blair giggle then nodded, He then change into his scythe form.

Balir: oh wow, he really become a scythe.

W: interesting.

Maka: after I take your soul he'll be much more, soul will be a death scythe, and i'll created one stronger then my dad.

W: (right eye blink) ah, Mr Spirit Albarn the death scythe. (left eye blink) that whiny player? Our familiar told story about our Oldman who train him and his partner.

Maka: huh? your Oldman.

Blair: I like that.

She got out of the bathtub use her magic to wear clothes, such as a black-blue dress that shows off her shoulders and wraps around her neck, long, open sleeves that reveal her hands and shoulders, a short skirt with a white frill and long high-heeled boots that curl upwards at the toes.

Blair: why wont you be a good girl and give him to my W?

W: you know? We can't fight here, so let take you out, (Turn blair, wrapped his left arm on her waist) my kitty if you would?

Blair: sure. (twirl her right finger and thrust her hand at them) **Pumpkin pumpkin pumpkin Halloween cannon.**

She then fired a blast of orange magic pumpkin as make an explosion

**meanwhile**

Spirit laughing with two girls in the bar said "chupa cabras"

Woman 1: wow death scythe your a frisky one aren't you?

Woman 2: oh I heard you have a little daughter too , (make spirit stop laughing ) isn't that right ? what sort of girl is she?

Woman 1: you don't wanna ask him that, trust me on this one.

Woman 2: yeah but why?

Woman 1: just in case you haven't figure it out yet, death scythe is a bit of a player,and that didn't go well with his wife.

Woman 2: huh?

Woman 1: in the produs to getting divorce right now.

Woman 2: ohh.

Woman 1: the worst that his daughter maka on her mother's side and she hates him.

Woman 2: that's sound complicated.

Spirit: MAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (start to run around the block) PLEASE DON'T HATE ME MAKA! I LOVE YOU AND MAMA I PROMISE MAKA! IT'S TRUE IT'S TRUE! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!

Then he came back inside and payed on the front desk.

Waiter: thank you very munch sir.

Woman 1 and 2: by mister death scythe please come again.

Spirit: yeah, bye (ran off)

Woman 1: you know who's not a player like him? shadow and his brother light.

Woman 2: who's that?

Woman 1: your joking right?

Woman 2: no not really, are they're interesting guys?

Woman 1: more like woman go gaga interesting, (blush and sigh) these two are adorable for teen, their like gentlemens.

Woman 2: oh now that what I like to see.

The next day at night.

W on the tree branch with blair laying on his chest.

W: (Sigh) here they go again, we know they'll come again.

Blair: yep, it make it fun.

They got down and watching soul and maka from behind.

Soul: damn that witch, how am I suppose to be cool when she is all hot and naked?

Maka: need to expect a stiff attack she is a witch but with W is something else but you lost your chance to become a death scythe because you can't resist her.

Soul: your just jealous about her boobs.

Make maka got a tickmark

Then soul grab maka and hide at a nearby tree and blair is walking by but she smirk as W behind them

Soul: its her, what now?

W:(put his hands on both maka and soul) hey guys, nice night huh?

Maka: EEEP!

Soul: GAH!

They jump back as W chuckle.

W: you again, okay let me bring some fire works.

pull out a red usb and a blue usb, he took out the two usb and replace it in his driver

**HEAT! TRIGGER! **

As the color shine, his right side red and his left side is now blue with a gun blaster on his left chest. He then aimed and pulled the trigger

W: Fire!

He fired a fireball at them as they scream keep running.

W: now that what I called feeling fired up.

Blair:(giggle) oh W.

**the next, next day**

Maka: (holding a piece of paper) listen up soul this time I write down a detailed plan in this piece of paper.

Soul: and that's suppose to give us the edge this time? we're not exactly going grocery shopping here a piece of paper isn't going to help us take down a witch and W.

Maka: (angry tick mark) ok fine you come up with an idea to beat blair and W.

Soul: who know? I vote for brute.

Maka:(playfully hitting him) that's your answer to everything! We have to work together here don't you want to be a death scythe you have to take this seriously soul this is a witch and W we have to face!

Soul: yeah I get it maka just shut up now.

W: is this suppose to be a fight or the two of you guys are acting like bickering 5 year old?

Blair: **pum… pum-pumpkin….** (soul and maka turn on blair and W who's on heat trigger mode) **Halloween cannon!**

she throw another explosion and W blasted them make a smoke shape pumpkin

**the next, next, next day**

blair riding a pumpkin to fired pumpkin as maka who dodging it but see W normal state came punching her but maka quickly blocking his punches but it is pushing her a bit, till he roundhouse kick her make her stumble back.

W: face it girl is been 3 days, you and your partner need to learn to get along more, that why you kept losing like this.

Briar: you should give it up, you can't beat him nor me girl.

Soul: what you doing you idiot?!

Maka: shut up! Or you trying to beat her by giving her a nosebleed.

Soul bent twist himself in anger.

W sweatdrop hearing their fighting again.

W:(left eye) bro this is getting annoying and no fun (right eye) how about we try something interesting like wield soul eater. (right eye) hmm, never done that but I like what you think!

he zoom in front of maka, he push her causing her to let go of soul as W quickly wielded him.

W: hmmm, very interesting. (twirl him and looking at him)

Maka: hey!

W: Oh maka, you sure your doing it right of make a death scythe better then your dad? You and soul seem like rookie to me, bickering each other, you being to strict and scowling out of anger. (tapping on soul) while droopy shark face here is not using his head to follow you but acting, both of you keep disagreeing.

Maka: it doesn't concern you , how can you wield soul ?

W: we have our way but (throw soul back to maka)

blair: hey little scythe boy, is that numb girl giving you a hard time ?why you forget about her and come with us ?

W: if you want but it seem not fair since i'm not armed yet.

he pull hot a red usb and silver usb to replace the two from his belt with it.

**HEAT! METAL!**

Then he has the heat half then his other half turn to gray and has a staff on his back.

maka: hold on witch and w, i'm soul's partner not neither of you two okay? our conversation don't concern you two.

W:(pull out his staff and twirl it and point it at her) is that's so?

Blair: we'll see about that girly.

As w charged at her and so do maka, they begin to clashes as his staff ingite intense heat which make soul scream in pain.

Maka: soul!

W: don't drop your guard down.

as he knee her but she swing her scythe at him but he back flip to land next to blair in the pumpkin, she using her sleeves to attack her however maka dodge then jump up to slice them but they jump out of the way make maka missed as W pull out a yellow usb and his joker usb to replace.

**LUNA! JOKER!**

His right side turn back to Joker but his left side turn yellow.

Blair: pumpkin ,pumpkin...smashing pumpkin!

She make another magic pumpkin exploded smash to the ground make maka fall down as W's right arm stretch extend and Blair's top witch hat stretch extend to grab her to fling her around to smash some houses as sent her to the roof as she quickly land there.

Maka: what should we try first soul? My attacks won't work on them. Soul?

W:(right eye blink) hey bro , why soul giving her a silent treatment? (left eye blink) I think I know what he's planning. (right eye blink) you do? what is it ?(right eye blink) seem he going to plan of make himself pretend he betray maka for us ,so our guard will be drop. (right eye blink) oh that sneaky bastard.

Lord death looking at his mirror watching the fight and the red head walked in with a grin on his face.

Spirit: wooh, good times at chupacabras.

Lord death: your out drinking while your daughter is out fighting?! What kind of a father our you?

Spirit: what? Maka? Something happened?

Lord death: she's not doing so well against this witch she might die and the double color, as the rumor is true he exist and quite mysterious helping the witch while holding back on maka. (wathicng maka have a very hard time by blair and W)

Spirit: what?! (turn as 3 scythe came out of his forearm and back) maka hold on!

Lord death: stop right there, think about what your doing, you and i can win opponent like that with one blow, (show his big hand) a single reaper chop all it take to crush their skulls. We both know that death scythe, but our skills isn't tested now, your her father...you must understand the situation.

Spirit:(his sycthe blade dissapeared and look at the mirror) maka.

Lord death: still, there something strange about that witch and that double color.

**Back the battle field**

the mister manage to dodge the blast but she slide though the rooftops but still holding sou.

Maka: soul what's going on,you haven't been answering me.

Soul: maka.

Maka: there you are.

Soul turn back to normal holding her hand.

Soul: stop talking.

he let her go to land at the grabarge bags.

W: (left side blinks) that's gotta hurt.

Maka: HEY WHAT YOU DROP ME DOWN FOR ?!

soul: I don't think we should be partner anymore maka, you see i'll be on W's weapon,(heart eyes and bloody nose on blair) and witch blair as well!

this shocked maka as the joker side making a shaking fist.

W: (blinking right eye) can I kill him now? (blinking left eye) brother, please restrain yourself , is an act. (left eye blinking) okay, (Turn blair) you still my kitty right?

Blair: (hugs him) of course I am.

W: (right eye blink) that's good, (Whisper to her) play along they try to cut you but I promise I restore your lost soul later.

Blair: of course.

W: (they walk up next to soul) this is a surprise, I see you wanted to join me and blair.

Soul: yep.

**back in lord death's room**

Spirit: yeah that's more like it! Leave my daughter alone you scumbag!

lord death angry mark reaper chop spirit's head.

lord death: is now really a time to say that?

**back to the battle field**

maka: Blair! W!

maka:(point at them) Blair! W! you both use your magic to want soul be with you, that was a dirty trick.

W: If we use that we should've spent 3 day.

Soul: You really are stupid, a cool guy like W seem not to munch strict like you, and any man who choose a girl with a body like that of blair over your flat chest, they didn't had to trick me to pick me over you.

this shock maka to see of soul's betrayal to switch side

**back in death's room.**

Spirit:(heart eyes) now you mention , this witch does have a hot body ,this double color guy is so lucky!

Lord death reaper chop him again.

Lord death: it be best if you just shut up for a wile.

**back to the battle field.**

W: if you prove that soul, transformed to your weapon form, now.

He change into his scythe form as W caught himm as blair frown.

blair: W, I feel those pesky dopant are coming and that, (growl) speedster furball.

W: hehe, you still hate Smilodon huh? (she nodded) alright.

soul and maka: huh?

W: sit tight for now maka, I'm gonna use your "former" partner, I wanna see if this can work.

maka: how can you wield soul ?

W: Wavelength Control techniques...

before she ask as what zoom passed her to see a monster orange fur tiger cat along 12 man wearing black suit, black mask with white line over it.

W: smilodon and the Masquerades, nice ya'll to drop by.

The tiger monster growled and points at W as the masquerades charges at him.

W: this is gonna be good.

As he charged in deflecting their punches and kick using soul, as slashing them and, moving side to side of unknown speed to kick them and he twirl soul to slash then rapidly then. He extend stretch his arm to swing the scythe around to cut them and even spin the scythe to make a upperslash sent them all flying and exploded as kishin soul, backflip avoid smilodon's invisible speed, he was using his claws.

W: let see if luna work on this, **Crescent scythe boomerang!**

Soul: what the?

His right hand glowing yellow around the scythe to make a yellow energy slash as the monster tiger fast speed them but come back around multiple slashing the tiger monster around him as he growl in pain.

Soul and maka: WHAT THE?!

**back in lord death's room.**

spirit: no way, he wielding soul like nothing and made his own attack on those strange monsters.

Lord death: hmm, perhaps the double color has more secrets then we thought.

Spirit: but I cant help to feel like he so familiar like , I don't know , he skills to wield a scythe and that speed he did is not just normal.

**back to the battle field **

W then slashing then around as they all stumble back as W let go of soul who turn back to normal, W use the green usb to replace the yellow usb.

**CYLCONE! JOKER!**

as he turn back to his regular color of cyclone and joker.

W: time to finish this.

he put the joker on his right side black pocket like.

**JOKER! MAXUIM DRIVE!**

As strong wind power around him fly him up as he delivering is a kick to the enemies.

W: **JOKER EXTREME KICK!**

He split himself in half as they double kick to make an explosion but Smilodon speed away to retreat, then W land on the ground.

W: got away again.

blair: but at least you beat them.

W: yep, (Turn maka) now back where we started.

maka: you man...

W: hmm?

Maka: All of you horrible, cheating on every woman, but soul she decided to trust me I put my faith on you, I can believe this. I wish all of you just die!

This make W, soul and even spirit in death room see it, W then feel his heart to show if what they are or think.

Maka: Hey soul, you said that all women make wild obsession with out reasoning right? That's what you said? Well what reason for men have for cheating?! Its not far!

Soul: (grin) how am I suppose to know I don't know, (made his arm into a blade around w and Blake) after all cool man don't cheat on there partners do they? (see maka shocked and she raise her hand)

W:_ that's our que,_ ooh, I thought we be partners.

Soul: to bad, MAKA!

Maka then run up to soul and grab his hand, which he change into his scythe mode and cut W and blair but didn't know W speed away while oddly holding a cat along make an illusion of his soul.

As Blair's soul is color purple and shape of a cat and a witch hat ghost like and somehow a soul of both half black and white with a Cyclone and Joker symbol on it meaning W's soul.

Maka: so this is there soul, now we got w's.

Soul:(grab both blair's and w's soul) we got them all ,good job.

maka's thought:(smile)yes soul, thank you for that.

soul: In the end those shape or form doesn't matter at all, is only the soul it matter's right ?..

Maka: once you eat that.

Soul: that's right, with this soul i'll become a death scythe.

As soul swallowed the two soul and gulp it, but it was to late as a purple along white and black flash happen then a gust of wind blow it out as lighting come down at him.

Soul: AAAHHHH! (Four scythe blade pop out from his back) THE POWER! I CAN FEEL THE INCREDIBLE POWER!… or not.

As she turn back to normal.

Maka: huh?

Soul burp.

Maka: no way!

W came in holding a cat with Blair's witch hat.

W: you only ate the illusion I made, also even if you cut me wont work, also (petting the cat who's purr a meowing and show to maka and soul) does she even looks like a witch to you two?

This shocked soul and maka of all along they hunted wasn't a witch. She poof to normal hugging the joker's side arm with her breasts swelling it as to show blair without her hat show a cat ears and a cat smile.

Blair: i'm just a cat with ridiculous amount of magical power.

W:(right eye blink) don't forget my sexy perfect kitty. (petted her head and her cat ears)

W:(left eye blink) yes, which you and your partner try to hunt, (Turn soul who flinch in fear that he's in trouble) also even I will kill you sooner but you are right for one thing soul, the shape and size don't matter (right eye blink) brother we should show them, I mean they do good enough to be interesting in the fight. (left eye blink) I guess your right bro.

As W remove their usb and clink the driver on as they turn back to normal to split as to show Light who still have his hood up and Shadow who's now wearing a white black smile face with fangs on it, which he wrapped his arm on blair.

Shadow: sup.

Light: greetings.

Maka: WHAT?!

Shadow: as you may know us from rumor, the jester. (bow)

Light: as people call me,(while holding his book while bow a little) the sky surgeon.

Soul and maka are now shocked even in death's room spirit and lord death now seeing the rumor.

Light: (reading his book) if i'm not mistakenly, after you ms. albarn and your partner evan has collected 99 souls however, since you ate a soul that is not a witch, which is blair of course...(close his book) it means both of your hard work from 99 soul into absolute 0 to start all over to make a death scythe.

Maka: … we failed.

Blair: hey shady and light, (as her telekinesis show a bag of 12 kishin soul float down) after you two defeated 12 Masquerades, I use the net to cash them all up for the both of you.

Light: thank you blair.

Shadow: thanks kitty, is perfect.

Blair: here you go. (gives the bag to shadow)

Shadow: thanks, also bro should show our face.

Light: well lord death is watching, he and along spirit need to know...

Shadow: sometime I hate it when your right but, what the heck?

Shadow took off his mask and light pull down his hood which maka blushes on her cheeks to see light's face.

Soul: alright just what the hell is going on?

Maka:(shake her head) y-yeah who are you two?

Light: my name is light Srawnden.

Shadow: and i'm his twin brother, Shadow Srawnden.

Maka: wait, Srawnden…..(as her eyes widen in shock)n-no...no way.

Soul: maka what's wrong? You know them?

Maka: I read about them.

Soul: read about them? What you talking about.

In lord death's room

Lord death and spirit is absolute shocked of seeing light's and shadow's faces even heard their first and last name.

Lord death: spirit, send light and Shadow to my room immediately!

Spirit: yes sir! (run off)

As back to the light and shadow.

Maka: i-is no way, a-are you two by any chance... r-relate to Adonis? Adonis Srawnden.

Light and Shadow: he's our father/dad.

Maka and Soul: WHAT?!

Light: as munch we can explain but we'll be on our way now with these souls.

Shadow: hahaha, yeah thanks for the fun as well, is been a blast and i'm still gonna hurt that droopy shark face later

Then spirit slides in front of them.

Spirit: not so fast! (grabs them) official DWMA business. (dash away with them)

Light: this is something.

Shadow: hey two timer! there's a sexy girl you went passed by.

Spirit: (Stop and heart eyes to look around) where?!

Then he notice light and shadow is gone.

Spirit: WAIT! LORD DEATH WISHES TO SPEAK WITH YOU!

as he notice a card with the W symbol as he open it and said " we will meet lord death soon by tomorrow , sign the twins, P. S. from shadow, the ladies from the bar told me your a sucker and a loser by woman, suck to be you when maka and your ex wife hates you"

Spirit: why that little…. (many grunts of anger)

Then soul bring out his orange motorbike and they drive off.

Soul: Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

Maka: we have to star all over, as the meister I'll take full responsibility okay?

Soul: Aw man! And I was this close to be the coolest guy in the academy!

maka: yah and we know we discover those twins is the sons of Adonis and his wife, alucana.

**meanwhile with the twins**

they at home with blair laying on shadow's lap.

Shadow: so you think we should join DWMA?

Light: it is true that our parents use to know death and the other, our parents;' familiar know it.

As a big bat, a grey wolf , a crow and a shadow monster came.

Bat: you call?

Light: no fangs, just mentioning you guys.

Shadow: bro here think we should go to the school ,I mean I dont know we work solo.

Light: is not half bad, beside maybe we can learn a thing or two.

Shadow: L, we're detective who solve case of crime of kishin and those dopant.

Light: we can still do our skills.

Wolf: shadow I think it is best you two go to school and meet new friends and your parent's students who 's now teachers.

Shadow: okay silveress, but as long is not too boring and get spirit for not drooling my kitty.

Light: good, first thing tomorrow we're heading there.

Shadow: yeah, yeah I know, (grin) beside those witch and dopant better watch out...

Light:(smile) no matter how munch allies they got...

Light and shadow: they won handle the twilight twins but better know as ,Kamen rider W !


	2. soul 2

Shadow is now in a room with light and Blair, as he done drinking his orange juice.

Light: brother shall we get ready?

Shadow:(sigh) well bro we do promise, but blair is coming. (petting her hair) I cant be without my sexy kitty.

Blair: meow~!

She poof to her cat form, crawl to his shoulder.

Shadow: alright bro let's go!

Light: agree.

They walked out from their place, they got on their motorcycle to drive off as they made it to DWMA, a huge academy almost a castle like with skulls, red spike and huge candles.

Shadow: this must be where our parents use to go along our Oldman was a teacher, no doubt this must be the place.

Light: it would be a good change of pace, we can see how our father got in to this.

Shadow: maybe.

As they walk through the door by open it, they look around the hallways while students looked at them and the girls going gaga on the twins along heart shape eyes.

Girl 34: OH MY GOD! THEY ARE HANSOME!

Girl 2: THERE SO ADORABLE!

Girl 6: THE GUY IN WHITE LOOK SMART AND SEXY!

Girl 9: THE GUY IN BLACK LOOK COOL!

Girl 3: MAYBE THEIR NEW STUDENTS!

Girl 11: I HOPE THEIR SINGLE!

Light: we're here for 00.1 seconds and we're already popular.

Shadow: (chuckle and grin) we're a magnet of surprise bro, always happen when we're out at night at some club.

Then soul and maka walk by then hearing talking about new students, they turn to see the twins, maka blushes to see light again.

Maka: hey! It's you two again!

Shadow: (turn maka and soul) hey there! Good to see you.

Light: afternoon.

Soul: so what are you doing here?

Shadow: we have decide and thinking to join this school.

Light: we look around and hope you two can take us to meet lord death.

Maka:(blush shyly) s-sure mr. light.

Light: no need to be formal, we all friend here, hope we do get along.

Maka: y-yeah.

Soul: never see you shy, what you like him or something?

Maka: SHUT UP SOUL!

Shadow: mind show us to lord death's room, I know all of you have a bunch of question on us.

Maka: Sure, follow me.

they notice blair on shadow's left shoulder.

Soul: Ah! That naked lady!

Shadow: (frown at him) that lady is my girlfriend.

Soul: how?

Shadow: let say me and blair met back then and we had a connection, we was having fun till you crash in like a homewrecker.

Soul: hey we thought she was a witch.

Shadow: which I'm glad you didn't try to seduce her by trick or i'll kill you.

Soul: (step back a bit) g-good to know.

Maka: anyway let's lead you to lord death.

Light: thank you.

Maka leads them to the door as he open to show lord death and spirit.

Maka: lord death, there here.

Lord death: why hello my boy! Good to see you.

Shadow: sup.

Light: greetings, I assume we offer and decide to come, apologize of not coming last night sir, we was tired and like to meet you today.

Lord death: no no, that's quite alright.

Lord death look around the twins.

Lord death: you two are really like your father, (turn shadow) eyes like your mother, you two are a spitting image of Adonis.

Spirit: but who raised you two?

Light: our mother's 3 familiars.

Spirit: I see, and your mother is a-a-a-alucana right?

Shadow: yes.

Spirit: aahhh! (went pale)

He curl to a ball to the ground.

Shadow: why he feel spooked of our mom?

Lord death: well you see, he has ounce flirt and over to both of your mother till she made him her thirst for blood since she is quite to show him torment.

Light: I see.

Spirit: get away from me you blood sucker!

Shadow: who in the hell want to drink your blood, I mean is true our mom's familiar told us she is the vampire queen who suck and feed of kishin and blood even others.

Light: but since we're Dhampir, so not all the time.

Shadow: well bro to think our Oldman did teach this two timer back then?

Light:... correct.

Shadow: anyway lord death, let our familiar talk this out of how it all happen.

Fangs, the bat and shadow monster figure.

Lord death: fang, is good to see you and along swift and golem.

Shadow: you know them?

Lord death: yes from your mother.

Fang: hello lord death.

Lord death: so what happen? We was in a search party of Adonis and his wife, we found his body but not alucana.

Fang: well as they went mission of discover an unknown artifact as the gaia, there was 4 witch and along 5 dopant working together, they have expecting intruder to come and discover it. Alucana was slash a bit by the stomach by a holy blade, Adonis was protecting her and fighting off the enemies, the enemies was very munch hard for him. He didn't have no choice to destroy the gaia but push his wife into safety, he sacrifice to protect the one he love however the gaia effect went to the twins, along the holy energy. That why light's hair have streaks, Alcuana summon us after sooner give birth to the twins and order us to raised them as she in a very sleep coma but still alive.

Lord death: oh thank goodness!

Fang: also the twins become this double color but it's kamen rider W , the w driver was found along the item of the transofrmastion was found and discover from their father before., we help and train the twins.

Shadow: We're detective as dophant are around.

Maka: what are dopant?

Light: Dopants are actually mostly normal humans who use Gaia Memories. The Gaia Memories are aspects of the true Gaia Memory, the knowledge of everything on the Earth. These were originally accessed due to my link to the Gaia Memory by means of the Gaia Library . All we know someone who high and somewhere with the Gaia Memory. They then sell these to the highest bidder or to common criminals, both types used as guinea pigs to study the Gaia Memories as part of their plans ,even the same with kishin but they are kishin with gaia memories meaning a threat around.

Shadow: that why is our job, to take them all down one by one.

Lord death: well, I see that is why those strange rumors.

Light: indeed.

Lord death: anyways, I would like to offer you two as student to my school and assisting maka and soul, along we will help you to defeat the dophant.

Light: we will accepted.

Shadow: I like to see more they can do.

Blair purred and rub her check onto shadows check

Shadow: as long blair be with me.

Lord death: excellent! I have assignment for you two.

Shadow: what is it?

Lord death: there is a student of mine is unique talent for assassination, but he... has a problem when it comes to it.

Shadow: really?

Lord death: yes, along he had a sister and partner to , so I want you two to help them.

Shadow: what's there name? 

Lord death: there names are black star, Tsubaki, silver star and Sakura

Light: very well.

Lord death: but I can't let you two go with out a weapon.

Shadow: meh we got use to it, we both take turn wielding ourselves.

Light: is how we adapt as W and our other abilites.

Lord death: I see, well then good luck , black star and silver star with their partner are doing their task at night time and how many soul you two collected?

Light and shadow: 89.

Lord death: I see, consider student and not to mention continue your job to report me any details.

Light: yes sir.

Shadow: got it.

**Timeskip**

The two brothers are walking to there destination.

Shadow: so light, tell me detail of black star, silver star and their partners.

Light: black and silver star are siblings who are the last of he star clan.

Shadow: hmm now that familiar, Tsubaki and sakura?

Light: the oldest is a dark arms, meanin. She has multiple forms that suits an assassin, Sakura.

Shadow: so light, tell me detail of black star, silver star and their partners.

Light: (open his book and look) black and silver star are twin siblings who are the last of he star clan

Shadow: hmm now that familiar, Tsubaki and sakura?

Light: (flip another page) the oldest is a dark arms, meaning. She has multiple forms that suits an assassin, Sakura the same thing as well but also have great genjustu illusion art.

Shadow: nice, let's go meet them.

Light: hope what they do is good.

**Later at night.**

They start walking thought the streets.

Light: if I'm not mistkaen , there going to hunt down al capone.

Shadow: the mob boss?

Light: correct, he and his assorts collected souls of the innocent.

Shadow: I see.

**Meanwhile**

One is a boy has blue wild hair, wearing black vest white pants with black on the bottom, holding a chain scythe and next to him is a girl with long white hair, she has a black battle kimono holding a long sword looking down at the target, the target is a human kishin with a fedora wearing a suit and around the table there is men wearing suits and fedora and they all have mask like faces they all are eating human souls.

Mob boss: any trash who appose me must be eliminated, I mean immediately you know?

?: tsubaki, the head of the table he's the target?

Tsubaki: yes, we're after al capone along with his associates about 100 souls in all.

?: alright sakura, your sister, black star and i have this shot to take them all down one by one.

Sakura: understood silver star.

Silver star: brother try not to screw it up this time.

Black star: yeah, yeah.

Tsubaki: assassin's rule number 1 silence dissolve in the darkness and erase your breath, what for an opening to attack your target.

Black star: assassin's rule number 2 transnational thinking analyze the target in order to product his thoughts and movements.

Silver star: assassin's rule number 3 speed take out the target before the target notice your presents.

Sakura: let's go!

Then black star jump and landed on the table like an idiot which surprise Al capone and his gang, then use the chain sycthe handle as a microphone.

Black star: I am the great assassin black star! And I'm come here to assassinate you all! Yahoo!

Leave everyone dumbfounded, silver star glared annoyance of her brother's idiotic and using his partner as a microphone.

Black star: kay that's all for now.

Silver star: black star, your a moron.

Silver haired assasin look at her sword relfecrion a girl with a long blackish brown hair and gray eyes but flection.

Sakura: he done it again.

Silver star: yeah.

Tsubaki turn back to her human , a tall girl with black hair with a long pony tail wears a white dress like clothing with black legging on the right leg, has arm sleeves and has a star on the right side of her chest.

Tsubaki:(turn back to normal) excuse me! I'm not a microphone I'm a chain syche! A weapon, you don't understand assassination do you?

All the guys pull out guns and weapons.

Man 3: who are you?

Man 6: Die!

They fired as tsubaki and black star running circle at the table.

**LUNA! TRIGGER!**

Suddenly a yellow and blue energy blast distracting the mobs then a swift got the star clan sibling and the dark arm sisters as now Suddenly they at outside and they look who carried them and put them down, is non other then W as remove his luna and trigger to replace back cyclone and joker.

**CYCLONE! JOKER!**

Now he back to his original color.

W: good thing you guys are in one piece.

Black star: no way, it's the double color!

W: actually, the name is kamen rider W.

Black star: whatever!

W: (right eye blinking) seem this idiot screw it up by his ego, no wonder lord death said he's sort of problem.

Black star: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?

W: (left eye blinking) and a nasty temper.

Black star: WHY YO-

Silver star karate chop on his head make black star have a big bump he holding his head in pain.

Silver star: behave!

Black star: ow! That hurt!

W remove the two usb as a bright flash to show shadow and light.

Shadow: I'm shadow and this here my twin brother light.

Light: good evening.

Black star: WHOA! THERE ARE TWO OF YOU?!

Shadow: yes, we form as one of kamen rider W, i'm known as the jester.

Light: and the sky surgeon.

Silver star: so awesome!

Tsubaki: I don't believe your here.

Shadow: yeah we're part of your school now, lord D told us to give you guys a hand.

Silver star: really now?

Shadow: yes, also let hope the dopant won't came.

Tsubaki: who are they?

Light: worst as along more or less part of a kishin and master of disguise sometime and crime they do is big and destruction.

Black star: YAHOO! BRING THEM ON! I CAN TAKE THEM ALL ON!

Sakrua turn back to normal as she wearing a kunoichi black and silver outfit along a star symbol on her shoulder pads.

Sakura: my god.

Black star: YAHOO! Anyway we have an awesome stage today, sometime i'm such a big star, I almost cant handle it.

Tsubaki: great stage or not we haven't collected a single soul that become a kishin egg.

Silver star: honestly this is why lord death sent me and sakura with you.

Tsubaki: your acting more like a fallen star.

Black star: using astronomy like that to insult me? you shouldn't use big word to insult a guy.

Tsubaki: of course, sorry about that.

Black star: how ever because i'm the bigger man I wont hold poor joke against you, i'll merely take it as a incconet, and you know how do i respond anymore little jokes of your Tsubaki?

Tsubaki shake her head no.

Black star: by making a big joke of my own! You laugh so munch you'll be the falling star!

Light: i don't get it.

Shadow: is not even a joke.

Black star: I like to see that light guy can do better!

Light: hmm, i can try. (thinking a joke and got one as he clear his voice) Why did the star get arrested?

Tsubaki: why?

Light: Because it was a shooting star.

Everyone just stared at him then suddenly Tsubaki, shadow, silver star and sakura laugh as they get it.

Light: what? You told me, so i do it.

Silver star notice the twin's vampire fangs.

Silver star: hey, are you two vampires?

Shadows: half vampires.

Light: were called dhampir as half human with half vampire.

Shadow: it's like we're half monsters but we don't get stings in sun rays.

Light: we're very special from our mother side.

Shadow: let's go.

**Timeskip **

**the next day**

The group is now in the school, they're looking at the board for some mission.

Tsubaki: wonder there any good mission for us there.

Silver star: some of them has to be we can do to earn munch souls.

Black star: what you talking about? We already have one, we still have to take down al Capone and his thugs.

Tsubaki: well we're on bit on the losing streak black star.

Shadow: you need to ease down of your ego man, if you wanna be a big star, a big star need to work hard on it.

Silver star: thank you! See black star.

Black star: yeah but still.

Light: we could, there some job that will help of our mistake to try again. (while reading his book)

Maka: oh hi light!

Soul: yo!

They turn to see maka and soul came in.

Soul: looks like you two screwed up last night.

Maka: and met shadow and light as well.

Black star: and i don't know what your talking, it was awesome I was the biggest star in the room yesterday! (he high five soul)

Maka: (turn to light) say light, i wanna ask you something.

Light: yes?

Maka: that USB you used it show different one.

Light: well maka you see it the part transformation for me and my brother here, our driver belt as him and i fused when our soul bonded. those USB , are not that , there gaima memory as some the enemies or kishin use it for transformation. as i'am the right and shadow the left side , we possessed 4 gaia memory special one and even a very special one for soon.

Maka: i see.

Light: we solve cases and stop crime around as always, shadow was a detective and i'm a helper of finding details and information and other stuff. (close his book)

Maka: okay.

Light: hmm, you seem interesting in book, would like to come with me and so we can other books in the library later on?

Maka: WOULD I!?

Light: (chuckle a bit) your cute you know that?

She blushed a little and her head steam.

Tsubaki: what about you two? How you been doing lately?

Soul and maka head down in depress.

Shadow: they lost 99 souls.

Tsubaki: oh, i'm sorry.

Silver star: damn, that sucks.

Shadow: I know, but we'll give them a hand soon.

Light: indeed.

Speaker: Miester black star and silver star, Tsubaki and sakura, light and shadow, please reported to deaths's room.

Shadow: i wonder what for? 

They went to death's room as he is now in a mirror.

Shadow: what's up lord death?

Lord death: yeah! Yeah hello you guys, I heard you failed to assassinate al Capone last night, so I have the twins to help.

Tsubaki: were very sorry.

Black star; don't worry boss I got it control, I'm gonna turn tsubaki a death scythe anyday now I'm sure of it (show black star autograph) l What you think of my autograph? Like it? Way better then a death scythe huh?

Lord death reaper chomp him.

Silver star: sorry for my brother's stupidity.

Light: we offer to help black tar's problem but if I'm not mistaken al capone begin their next plan.

Lord death: indeed, al Capone has target a witch, and he and his hentchman already moblize.

Black star: what?!

Lord death: he witch that they set their sight off on name angela, and she seem to have a very powerful guardian protecting her, if al Capone defeat them and obtain the power angela's soul, things could ugly even worst, the dopant are already coming here for her too.

Black star: so wait a second, if I defeat al Capone and the witch both, 99 kishin soul plus 1 witch soul, I can make Tsubaki a death scythe right here! Well let settle this! Come on! Hurry let's get going! (dash away)

Tsubaki: wait! Black star!

Shadow: they left, was you about to say something else lord D?

Lord death: yes, the witch angela is a child and not only she have someone protecting her but someone else, who's name the scarlet speed knight.

Shadow: the scarlet speed knight ? who's that?

Lord death: no one knows who he is, one moment he's humanoid, but the next, he's a bike, when he go past someone, he's gone.

Shadow: I see, light got any detail of this biker dude?

Light: I need more info on that shadow.

Sakura: well let not wasting time.

Silver star: yeah let's go.

Shadow: before black star do something stupid again.

Silver star: knowing him, he'll just challenge him.

As they went off.

**Meanwhile**

Al capone and his pals are at a house that looks like a castle and chameleon.

Man 7: there's a witch living inside the castle boss.

Al capone: after we capture her soul my family be the strongest, you know?(his man nodded)

Man 5: al capone, (pointed at the mysterious guy)

He turn to see a man with a twig on his mouth, have long blonde hair, a white dress shirt with a jacket over it and pants and has saddles and he is holding a sword.

?: so al capone, what could possibly bring a dirty mob boss like yourself to this castle? And if I don't like your answer you die.

Al capone: well what do you know a tough guy, kill him.

?: hey, who mifune, who's the punks stepping in my road?

Everyone turn to see a teen who is on a bike wearing a red jacket and pants, he also has a black shirt with a tire and flames on it.

Mifune: oh, hey there Dash.

Dash: seem we guess, who is those lame jackasses?

Mifune: Al capone and his associates.

Dash: hey Al Capone, since you stepping and clamming, (grin) what you say like to be road kill under my wheel? you in mifune.

Mifune: got nothing else to do.

As the twins who jumping to trees to tress with sakura and silver star till they spotted black star and Tsubaki.

Shadow: found them.

Black star: WHERE ARE YOU WITCH! ITS TIME TO DIE!

Shadow: hey Black star! You think yelling like a monkey will find her?

Black star: I like seeing you doing it.

Shadow: well follow me cuz i can senses them.

Black star: how did you do that?

Shadow: dude, as half vampire we all of senses, meaning blood pumping I can senses them.

Silver star: hmm, anyway black star the wi-

She then see black star and Tsubaki left.

Sakura: damn it!

The twins sigh as they go follow and went to the witch house but see all red kishin souls.

Black star: wonder what happen here?

Shadow: hmm (looking at the weapons and cigerate) judging here al Capone was here.

Light: seem the guardian took them all out without breaking a sweat.

Everyone dodges mifune jump down and try to slash them with his sword.

Mifune: this day turn out to be annoying.

Dash: no kidding.

Black star got kick in the face sent crash to the ground.

Silver star, sakura and Tsubaki: black star!

Dash: so many trespasser, so little time.

Shadow: okay, and who are you?

Dash: names dash, ruler of the road and judging of the outfit if I see, the jester and sky surgeon along some peeps you got and some blue monkey I kicked.

Light: correct.

Black star: (got up) bastards, so you two are responsible for all of this?

Dash: yeah.

Mifune: did you come here to collect the witch angela's soul?

Black star: are you two incredibly strong? I hope you two are, because i'm going to beat you two in a bigger way you imagine! Better get ready cuz we're gonna duel!

Dash: heh, hope your faster then me, because no one is faster then me.

Black star: oh i'll show you for kicking me in the face!

Mifune: my name is mifune. i'm the guardian witch angela.

Dash: dash, once again the fastet road king of death city.

Sliver star: i'm silver star and my partner sakura, you see is a big mi-

Black star: my name is black star, i'll surpass the power of gods!

Silver star: and he's an idiot.

Black star: hey!

Mifune: I prefer kill when is nesscary, so leave this place and stay away from angela.

Black star: Tsubaki.

Tsubaki: right.

Silver star: so munch to stop him, sakura.

Sakura: on it.

They change into there weapons forms.

Dash: I see, weapon mister, the girl alright but the blue monkey wasiting my time, (Turn twin) what i'm interesting to fight these 2.

Mifune: do as you munch.

Black star: compare to-

Dash: are you gonna start the fight already? Or you gonna monkey around?

Black star: oh your going to get it.

Shadow: focus black star, light.

Light: yes.

Shadow put on his w driver and light's driver appeared they held their gaia cyclone and joker, which they click it.

**CYCLONE! JOKER!**

Shadow and Light: henshin! (they both put it in and adjust the dirver as w and put in their driver belt)

**CYCLONE! JOKER!**

Light in shadow as a bright wind blow and they become kamen rider W.

W: Kamen rider, W!

Dash: well, seem i'm not the only one.

W: huh?

Black star: what you talking about?

Dash: (Grin) heh, get a loud of my wheels.

He pull out a driver that looks like a bike handles he place it onto his waist then pull out a red USB with an A on it.

**ACCEL!**

Dash: hen-shin!

He place it in the middle bike handle and crank up the handle as engine sound.

**ACCEL!**

Then armor start to firing flashes circle around him of heavy engine noise and pumping red speed arrows, his body flashes. Then armor start to become a red skin with chestplate shoulder pads, black gloves, silver thin parts on his torso, arms, legs and as boots with wheels on his ankles, his back got black handle part of a bike and red helmet with blue eye visor, silver part bottom of the helmet and a single middle horns and he put out a silver blade sword of an engine part.

?: welcome to the end of the road! By kamen rider, Accel!

W: WHAT?!

Silver star: he's a kamen rider too?!

Accel charged at him and pull out other E gaia to clip it inside of his sword.

**ENGINE!**

His body ignite of flame a bit then his sword now, he slashing at W a lot but he dodges accel's sword as W use heat and metal gaia together.

**HEAT! METAL!**

His sides change into red and silver as he pull out his staff, they begin clashing as silver star join in clashing at accel to help W, accel dodges fast as he pull out another one and click it to his engine blade.

**ELECTRIC!**

He shoot electric stream at the two in one rider, it hit them but they back away.

**With black star vs mifune**

Black start and mifune are standing at each other , he wish to fight accel but see his sister and W got their hands full now.

Mifune: infinite sword attack.

He toss many katana blade to the whole area and the "Keep out" tape all over like a ring.

Black star: this is …

Tsubaki: you need ot be careful black star.

Mifune: if you still refuse to retreat then, die!

Black star through the chain scythe to wrapped around the side of the katana.

Black star: if you really going to kill me, then it be lot more then a few fancy fight sword! I'll take that!

He pull but notice mifuen just gone however look up pull out another sword from the rocky wall to swing it down but the star assassin use the chain from his partner to block it.

Mifune: your weapon save you, if this was a regular chain you would be broken already!

He try to strike he but black star roll away and end up the wall as his hair got impale by his sword.

Mifune: this is your last warning, keep your distance from here, if I have to kill a kid i'll get nightmares.

Black star: you bastard! you calling me a kid are you?! Your wrong! The kid I know is small! No stupid kid can be bigger as i'am! Tsubaki transform! Shuriken mode!

She turn to a big shuriken mode.

Black star: do you know what makes you munch smaller man mifune? if I cut you to 4 pieces!

He throw the shuriken at mifune but jump and use the sword to pin her while it spinning.

Black star: Tsubaki smoke bomb mode!

Tsubaki: right!

Then smoke exploded everywhere.

Black star: YAHOO! I GOT YOU NOW!(Holding a sword)

Tsubaki: (turn back to normal) idiot! why cant you learn to be quiet, you blew it black star!

Mifune cut him.

Tsubaki: oh no he got hit!

Mifune: such a fool.

Black star fall down.

**with W and silver star vs Accel.**

W and silver start are clashing there metal agents accel.

Silver star: sakura! Shuriken blade mode!

Sakura nodded as she morph into a shurkian blade as silver star throw her, which it make wind blow spinning. Accel using his engine sword to clashing f it, although the shuriken blade spinning almost pushing accel a little bit.

Accel: right, lets get to over drive.

He pull out another E gaia and put it.

**JET!**

He blast the shurkian out of the way but got hit by a flaming staff as the two go in speed clashing each other. then silver star got her sword then clashing along as silver star got an idea.

Silver star: secret art: illusion waves!

Accel: wha?

Silver star start to multiple illusion of herself as they circling in speed around him but he see as he slammed his sword down, to show all the illusion clone is gone as what he didn't know the illusion around him but the real silver star ready.

Silver star: let's do this W!

W: Right!

He then took off the heat memory and attach it into his staff.

**METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

He twirl his staff as burst in ignite flames

W: **METAL BRANDING!**

Silver star's hand glow begin to dash.

Silver: **BRIGHT STAR STRIKE WAVE!**

As then accel see the illusion through as he quickly charge his handle bars.

**MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

He inginte of flames and he charge as he jump to deliver a kick as an explosion as w and silver star land behind accel, they both almost trip but accel on one knee.

Accel: heh, you two not bad.

Silver star: is a misunderstanding here.

W: we know the witch is a child, black star got it confuse.

Accel: oh yeah? tell him that, cuz he got troubling with mifune (point at their fight)

Silver star: (slap her face) my brother is a thick headed idiot.

W: is he alright?

Tsubaki: no, he's not...

But they see black star moving as he's getting up.

Black star: mifune, your an irrogant bastard, you shouldn't use the back of the blade on an opponent of so munch bigger then you are.

Mifune: you know kid, I beginning to feel sorry for your weapon of your, the only reason you survive this fight because of her strength and intelligent and no matter how good a weapon maybe, is wasted from an unskill master wielding it, your just a useless little kid , however the other girl something along W with dash, cant you see that?

Tsubaki: your wrong about him! Sure black star is little bit carless sometime.

Silver star: (Came in) not to mention a huger ego and not so bright but he no person to go down that very easily without a fight.

W: is true, I see fate within the boy.

Black star: mifune, is your move, what now?

Mifune: I don't have an agenda, i'm only here is to protect angela.

Black star: that's not really it though, does it? I know what you trying to do mifune, I understand it real well, you wanna beat me to make me look small, so surpass greater then a person, (got up) BUT I WONT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT! you can look higher and low, but you cant be a greater guy like me! i'm gonna win this battle! You got me?! (point at mifune)

Silver star: (chuckle) idiot, but...I admit that he's gonna be a greater star, along with me around.

Mifune: _that interesting, his eye color change._

W: (right eye) curious, seem to me black star is adapting.

Black star: Tsubaki, switch to ninja blade mode!

Tsubaki: right.

As a big poof smoke around then black star got his ninja blade.

Black star: mifuen I hope your ready, now we fight for real!

Mifune: (spit the straw out)I wont be using the back of the blade this time.

They walk slowly in circle.

Tsubaki:_ assassin rule number 1. silence, dissolve into the darkness and serve your breath._

Black star: _wait for your opponent to attack it target._

Tsubaki: _assassin rule number 2. trance perfosnial thinking, anyalzing and predict is movement's._

Mifune:_ what's happening? Is this the same brat from a minute ago?_

Black star: _assassin rule number 3._

Mifune: _impossible, I should read his breathe from here, no wait, I can hear some faith breathing, it cant be his, this kid cant control anything._

Black star: _speed, before the target's knows it present._

Mifune: wait I know who you are!

Black star: _take the target out._

As it reveal shocking is Tsubaki who fake to look like black star by leafs.

Tsubaki: We call this the shadow star.

Mifune: what?!

Black start then charges at mifune from behind then when he is close enough he thrusts his fist and elbow to strike.

Black star: **FINISHING MOVE: BLACK STAR BLACK WAVE!**

as a blue wave strike spread electric shock.

Black star: i'am the star, you lose!

That send him crashing to the ground.

black star: you didn't see me coming did you ? that's the third role of being an assassin.

Mifune: (cough a bit blood) so foolish.

Black star: don't blame yourselves, you never have a shot to beating me, like I said you need more then a fancy flying sword, Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: right!

as she transformed to her chain scythe mode, black star was gonna catch her, but somehow a surprise W caught her instead.

W: I don't think so.

Black star: HEY! TRYING TO STEAL MY SPOT LIGHT?!

W kick black star in the nut as he squeal ad eh fall down holding in pain.

W: Shut up for once and listen , so you wont lose your balls.

Black star: a-alright. (in pain)

W: Since you ran off of your so call encore, lord death was gonna tell us that angleia is a kid and not a bad witch along the dophant are coming again.

Accel: those guys?

W: you know them?

Accel: yes always havoc of trouble in the road.

W: I see, which is why i'm borrowing Tsubaki.

Accel: for what?

As then came is dophan t-rex monster of a big head and another one is a humanoid winter color mask like monster.

W: that.

Dopant T-Rex: we're here for the witch!

Dopant iceage: since W and Accel are here, we'll kill you tow instead!

W: (turn to accel) team up?

Accel: only because they are in my way.

W: exactly.

Accel: you and i will deal with them for now.

W: are you ready tsubaki?

Tsubaki: yeah, and how on earth can you hold me?

W: I'll explain later right now we have a dopant to crush and slice.

The two riders dash at the two creatures, W use tusbaki as dodging and slashingthe t-rex dopant while accel clahsing with the winter dopant who using ice but getting metled by the intense electric , since using the usb one he replace as W bring out the gaia heat.

W: don't worry Tsubaki, you'll feel warm of it.

put it in of replace cyclone with it.

**HEAT! JOKER!**

Then his right side turn heat side.

W: Flame chain scythe! Go!

W then right side ignite the chain and scythe part as he spin it to make a fat slash and speed passing slashing the t-rex dopant as she screaming in pain and Accel in speed using his electric slash on the as the winter dopant as the two rider kick them.

W: want to finish them off accel?

Accel: gladly W.

Accel rev his driver up and w pull out his joker memory and place it to the other slot then press it.

**ACCEL! MAXIMUM DRIVE! JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

As the two charged in as then and jump up, then joker split in half again.

W: **JOKER EXPLOSION!**

They both deliver a kick to the two dopant as they exploded to become a kishin egg.

W: welp, (grabs one) bottoms up.

The soul phase through it as they swallowed one.

W: now we collected 90 soul.

?: that was awesome!

The group look at the sky and see a little girl with brown hair, wearing a Champollion hat, gloves, a black sweater and a white skirt.

She flew down and tackle W and Accel in a hug.

Accel: oh hey angelaW: this little girls is angila? But she's adorable.

Angela: you must be that double color guy I heard so munch!

W: yep, kamen rider W, nice to meet you.

Angela: (hugs him more) Thank you for protecting mifune .

W: is nothing

Accel: since the idiot blue monkey got the wrong messages hurting mifune.

angela: Jerk! Jerk! Jerk! Jerk! Jerk!(pounding his leg playfully till hit his head with a sword)

Black star: AHHH! (Scream in pain and get angry at angela) yo-

W's strong headlock grip on black star.

W: so is a misunderstanding, black star maybe an idiot but he's alright, also since he so munch of a big star. It help prove of his partnership with Tsubaki, silver star and her partner and I know this, so we was stopping those dopant and glad everything alright.

Angela: okay.

Accel took out his gaia and his handle bar bike to turn back to dash and W remove both gaia, the bright light flash of the twins.

Shadow: i'm shadow.

Light: light.

Angela: woah, you two become one? So cool! Will you visit me and play?

Light: (smile) sure.

Shadow: anytime, yo dash.

Dash: what?

Shadow: why not come with us to the academy? We should have you for a speedster.

Dash: nah, The open roads are my home.

Light: you sure? It be honor you be death's watcher of the road along make sure everybody is safe including angela.

Dash grunt as he turn as angela pouting at him.

Dash: w-what?

Angela: (lightly punch his chest) you big meanie, be nice! Be a good hero like him or i'll never talk to you.

Dash: gah! Y-you wouldn't!

She then pouted and turn away.

Dash: okay! Okay I will! Join them to help! Honest!

Angela hugs him and giggles.

Angela: I know you would dashy, so good luck and promise take me every ride like you always.

Dash: I will. (petted her head) make sure to stay safe.

Angela: okay!

Dash:(turn the twins) so, (smile) where do I start?

**Timeskip**

As Tsubaki, silver star, sakura are in a rocky place with a warm hot tub with the twins as well.

Light: why invite us to join this tub Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: well you both are gentlemen and i'm curious how you able to wield me easily along use your heat side with that special attack.

Shadows: let say we focus our soul into as one to make the attack, using wavelength control technique.

Sakura: I see.

Light: and we got it from our father Adonis scrawden. (shocked the girls)

Silver star: no way, and that mean your mother is alucana?

Shadows: yes.

Black star: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT?!

They turn to see black star was peeking but with a major shocked face.

Tsubaki: I told you (pull out shurikens)

Silver star: black star...(deadly glare pull out 5 shurikens)

Sakura: you suppose to be silent!

They throw them at his head as black star fall down next to dash.

Dash: (sigh) idiot.

Shadow: nice aim.

Light: so you girls heard about our parents as well huh?

Silver star: everyone in the DWMA heard about him

Tsubaki: he died and his wife is nowhere to be found.

Light: our mother is alive but in a very deep sleep coma, before she was we was birth and her familiar raised us.

Tsubaki: really?

Light: yes, half human and weapon from our father side and half vampire from our mother side.

Silver star: I see.

**Meanwhile**

The familiars walk to the twin's place and wen to a dark basement holding a jar of black blood and they other jar.

Fang: (turn the bat and shadow figure) is time to wake up our mistress, we have finally have the blood thanks of searching it very hard.

Bat: no kidding, I know we never harm a human, but Kishin is a dangerous thing.

Shadow figure: don't forget, dopant is a real threat with kishin in their side, fighting and get some of the blood of the demon sword girl and the remaining blood of Adonis.

They poor it in the bowl and mixed it up, they went to a coffin and open it in, to show a young woman who so beautiful their is, pale but fresh skin, long black hair with a low silverfish white streak beneath her thigh, wearing a black and red female school uniform, big breasts, black and white stripe knee stocking, black boot heel, black gloves, black and red collar up cape, her fangs red roses around her.

Shadow figure: she adapt the holiness as part of her.

Bat: meaning her body gotten stronger and so do her soul. magic and powers.

Fang: the time has come, for our mistress alucana, the queen of all vampires and be awaken.

The bowl of blood poor to her mouth as then her body seem to glowing white and black as then stop.

Alucana hen open her eyes, to show blue like shadow's eyes, then scream as she shoots up to sit up and breaths.

Fang: mistress Alucana, welcome back to the world of the living.

Alucana: fang, shade, swift... *cough* w-what year is it?

Swift: still been 17 years after your deep coma sleep my lady.

Alucana: I see... and my boys?

Fang: there okay, we has been raising them and they got stronger working together of defeating dopant and kishins, they're now part of DWMA.

Alucana: good, (get up and start walking) I'm going to meet with death

Swift: is good to have you back mistress.

Alcuana: and thank you for raising my sons.

As she vanish of shadow leaving bats everywhere.

**Meanwhile**

As shadow and light walking to death's door, they about to go in there, but they somehow felt an odd feeling.

Shadow: you felt that?

Light: yes, I have.

Then bursting out behind them, Alucana tackles them into a hug.

Shadow: gah! What-

Light: the hell?

Alucana: SHADOW! LIGHT! I MISS YOU!

sShadow: (gasp in shocked) M-Mom?!

Light: (gasp in shocked) Mother?

Alucana: yes, it's me.

Shadow: y-your finally awaken.

Light: for all 17 years.

Alucana: yeah, I'm so happy to see you two again, you two look almost exactly your father, (turn shadow) you have your mommy's eyes. (turn light) and eyes like your father, the white streak.

Light: I have it when I was born, it judging form the holy energy I kinda felt when I was a baby I think.

Alucana: and your smart like us.

Shadow: yeah, which dad was there.

Alucana: me too, (begin crying) i'm so sorry you two.

Shadow: for what?

Alucana: for not being with you, seeing you two grow up, i'm sorry light. I'm the reason you almost got hurt by the holy dagger.

Light and shadow looked at her then hugged her.

Shadow: is okay mom.

Light: he's right, is not your fault, you and father did your best, we're just happy to see you again okay and alive.

She start to cry water falls then hug her sons as they hugged her more and a minute of crying she wipe her tears as she hold the two and petting their hairs.

Light: mother.

Shadow: why you still holding us and petting our hair?

Alucana: I just missed this, I want to hold you two, come on let go meet death.

As open the door lord death felt the familiar scent and spirit shiver in fright who felt it, they heard heel tap and spirit hid behind lord death's back, they turn to see alucana who's holding her sons, and petting their hair.

Lord death: alucana?!

Alucana: hello deathy!

She walk up to him.

Alucana: my, my you change, I hardly recognize you, come out spirit I know your behind him.

Spirit: (peek his head out) oh uh… hi alucana…

Alucana: (frown) where is your wife?

Spirit: oh uh… well funny you should say that…

Alucana: (crack her knuckles) you know, I have no idea but I have an urge you did something very stupid and a low life, but I don't know why...(eyes on shadow and light) sweeties ,can you tell mommy what really happen between them?

Shadow: his wife wanted a divorce.

Light: all because spirit cheated on his wife to hang and be with so many women ,but didn't know his daughter maka when she was little watches the whole thing.

Alucana: (slowly turn to spirit with murderous eyes turn blood red) light, shadow, please cover your eyes.

Shadow: (cover his eyes) okay mom.

Light: (cover his eyes) yes mother.

Spirit: (anime tears) LORD DEATH! HELP ME!

Alucana:** DEADLY VAMPIRE…. CHOP!**

As a huge gyser of blood even a hard snap like a tree branch as alucana make a bunches of bats together a giant hand deadly karate chop spirit's head to the ground very hard.

Lord death: still have that arm of yours I see.

Alucana: 17 years I took a coma nap, and my husband's student turn out to be a two timing idiot, at least my son are better man this this one, so later i'm drinking his blood since he is a death scythe now.

Lord death: I rather not, however only the half of the blood but you already know aware things has change and i'm sorry about your husband.

Alucana: is alright, anyway where lil screw lose? I thought he be here with spirit.

Lord death: haven't you know? He graduated, and so goes with the rest of the people you knew.

Alucana: (giggle) I know but he shouldn't be cook up in his own place so very long.

Lord death: i'll let it be a surprise that your back, and your sons are new student here.

Light: well more or less, vampire don't exactly age nor change their appearance.

Alucana: that's correct, so how is your children been doing deathy? Did they find themselves their partner?

Lord death: they are doing fine, but kid however is still how we say…

Alucana: Symmetrical?

Lord death: why yes, how you know?

Alucana: my little bats told me most of the stuff has been going on, even when I was in the coma the night along the bats became my eyes and ears around, even though my body grew stronger and adapting immune of the holy that I got cut, gifted me to able to control however I wanted.

Lord death: I see, so light and shadow, the scarlet kinight speedster? met him?

Shadow: yeah he part the school now.

Light: and with us.

Lord death: that's wonderful.

Shadow: so what our next task?

Lord death: you'll be helping my son and daughter along their partners.

Shadow: light?

Light: yes brother?

Shadow: looks up deaths kids.

Light: of course (he pull out his book and then flip the page and read it) hmmm, I see, he is interesting and odd for his weakens, and his sister seem the opposite with no weakness but helping his brother too.

Shadow: what is it?

Light: death the kid that his name, he mark manner and focus but like our mother's word is right obsession of Symmetrical balance of everything to make it very too perfect that distracted his mind , his weapon partner is thompson sisters formerly A.K.A The Brooklyn Devils. Elizabeth and Patricia nickname short liz and patty.

He flip another page from his book.

Light: Born from an unknown woman who was known to be the prettiest prostitute in New York, Liz and her younger sister, Patricia, were abandoned at an early age. Both sisters learned of their transformation powers as Demon Weapons, using them to commit crimes in order to support themselves financially and to protect themselves from other criminals. One of their other tactics, beyond using themselves as demon pistols to rob others, involved sleeping powder. Their notoriety earned them the nickname the "Brooklyn Devils."

He flip another page from his book.

Light: Their crimes even garnered the attention of the DWMA, including one of their important members, Death the Kid. As he learned the sisters could transform into symmetrical weapons. When Liz and Patty were cornered by gang members, Kid saved the two, revealed he was a God of Death, and offered to take them as his weapon partners so Kid took Liz and Patty to Death City, where they are placed into DWMA's custody and put on probation for their crimes.

Shadow: alright, what about his sister?

Light: let see, let see. (he flick another page) Death the minor, the older sister of kid, she is well manner lady but sometime childish and opposite of kid's obsession weakness, she is emotional at time there is. She is well know skills fighter and magic almost relate of a necromancer and her partner, heart eater who can become a scythes gun, she is soul's older sister.

Shadow: I see, so where they doing now?

Lord death: they are catching a kishin who is stealing human souls.

Shadow: I see.

Lord death: i'll let you know where he is, so good luck.

**Timeksip**

night time light, shadow and dash are walking around town looking for the two misters.

Dash: any sign of them?

Light: close.

Shadow: but not to far.

They turn to a corner to see a man wearing a red jumpsuit and. Mask along got a bags full of souls.

Dash: there's our kishin.

Shadow: who is he?

Light: a thief and name lupin.

Dash: i see.

Then landed in front of him are two people.

?: lupin, it's all over.

One is a boy who have two shades of yellow ringing around his pupil. The outside ring is a bright yellow while the inner ring is a dark yellow, similar to the color of gold. He typically sports a standard black suit with white rectangles. The rectangles are placed in a manner that is completely symmetrical. There are at least six small rectangles along the seam where the sleeves attach to the jacket, and four small rectangles run along the front of his jacket. His undershirt is a formal white dress shirt, and a metallic skull rests under his collar, and could be used as a tie. His color scheme is meant to copy his father's. He also sports black hair with three white stripes.

Shadow: _so this is kid._

?: you cant hide anymore.

Landed next to the boy is a girl that looks like her, but with long black hair, she wears a black vest, a jacket on her arms and blue ripped pants.

Light:_ minor_

The twins see kid's weapon are pistols and minor's weapon is scythe guns.

Shadow: _the gun must be liz and patty along the sycthe gun is heart._

Then kid throw his guns out, they started to glow and she throw them and they change to there human forms, they are girls and they wear almost the same clothes, they both wear white cowgirl hats, a red top with a white tie and blue pants and the other is shorts but the one on the left is taller and has long hair and the other is shorter and has short hair, liz and patty

Kid: master thief lupin, your soul has become a kishin egg and it's pure evil.

Kid, liz and patty: and now we have come to clam it.

The twins and dash sweatdrop as they look each other and shrugged while minor groan of this.

Kid: JUST LOOK PATTY! YOUR STATS OFF AGAIN THE TWO OF YOU AREN'T IN ALINE!

Patty: oh I'm sorry kid.

Minor whack her brother's head with her gun.

Minor: why you always being ridiculous

**CYCLONE! JOKER!**

**ACCEL!**

Shadow and light: henshin!

Accel: Henshin!

**CYCLONE! JOKER!**

**ACCEL!**

The two rider pin down lupin to k. O him before the mask man get away, as they looked at them.

Liz: what the?

Patty: IT'S DOUBLE COLOR AND SCARLET KNIGHT!

W: Actually, kamen rider W.

Accel: (Cross his arms) and kamen rider Accel as well.

Minor: well hello there.

Then minor's weapon begin to flash, landing is a girl who almost look like soul, but she has brown eyes, black clothing and leggings, she has a pair of headsets with a picture of a heart on the ends.

Heart: is nice to meet you two.

Accel: no sweat.

W: i'll say, death city along DWMA getting a whole lot interested. 


	3. soul 3

Accel and W are now in front of death the kid, minor and there partners.

W: is nice to meet you son and daughter of lord death.

Accel: and nice to meet their partners too.

Patty: (laugh out loud) they know is!

W remove his driver to flash to show light and shadow, Accel remove his driver to flash to show Dash.

Light: greeting, (bow his head) my name is light, this here my twin brother shadow.

Shadow: sup?

Dash: and I'm dash.

Patty: oh wow! Two in one body, awesome!

Kid: the form of W, is perfect!

Shadow: what?

Minor: oh dear, here he goes again.

Heart:( sigh and face palm) oh kid

Light: well kid you seem to like the appearance of W even two different colors.

Kid: of course! It's symmetry incarnated!

Shadow: uh thanks?

Dash: also what with the weird pose early?

Minor: (pull kid away) sorry about that, my brother here is a perfectionist.

Kid: (pull minor away) one day you need to learn my dear sister, symmetry is key everything must be synthetic pleasing

Liz: oh wonderful here we go. (sarcasm)

kid: that's why liz and patty are twin pistols in order to preserve symmetry when I hold them both I am completely balanced on the right and left, is imperfect because their human forms are different from each other, even those height for example(he grope liz's and patty's breasts while an angry tick mark) even your boobs are different sizes!

Then liz and minor punch him in the head

minor: perverted idiot !

Liz: excuse me for being smaller then my little sister! What gives you the right to walk about symmetry anyway! Three stripes on the left side of your hair and not at the right that didn't look symmetrical to me!

This shocked him and went to the ground and start hitting on the ground.

Kid: your right I'm an abomination, I'm filthy and dirty and unbalanced! Why there is one set of stripes? I'm garbage an asymmetrical garbage!

Dash: what the hell?

heart: he's obsession of symmetry

shadow and patty chuckle.

Minor: he's always like this.

Liz: and here we go, patty?

Patty: yes!

They pop next to the son of lord death.

Liz: now, now id you cant forget your the grim reaper, compare to that what the line matter.

Patty: yeah kid,myour not garbage if you are you smell a lot worst, so why wont you get up and try again okay?

Kid: you don't think i'm asymmetrical garbage really?

Liz: no of course not.

Patty: garbage is ew and your not.

Minor: your amazing bro.

Heart: so no need to get down.

Shadow: your not a baby man of some white line.

Light: you are the son of lord death.

Dash: so no need to hold the breaks!

Kid:(get up) alright then, let's report to my father!

Liz: _not the sharpest tool on the shed is he? this rich kids are so gullable, but at least minor is whole different then her brother._

shadow's thought: _I wonder how these two sister stuck with a guy like him? _

kid and minor thrust their hands as to summon a magic sign to make a hologram of lord death.

Lord death: why hello my son and daughter, wazz up? is so good to see you, I forgot how cute your stripes on hair are, oh how pretty you grown my princess.

kid: stop it dad, we're not little kid anymore is that really necessary?

minor: your embarrassing me here.

Lord death: oh sorry about that sweety, I see you two met shadow, light and our new student dash.

kid: you met them before?

Lord Death: why yes, light and shadow are alucana's and her husband Adonis's kids.

Minor: WHAT!?

Kid: you mean the vampire queen?

liz: a-a-a vampire?! (hug patty by fear)

minor: the most strongest with her husband Adonis scrawden, your old friend who's the greatest teacher and teacher since in DWMA and married?

Kid: means the twins are half human and half vampire?

Lord death: yep and their mother is alive but their father died, alucana is with me.

alucana: (pop in) hi~!

Shadow: hey mom

Light: hello mother.

Alucana: oh hello my little baby battys, how are you doing?

Shadow: where doing find but did you have to call us baby battys?

Light: mother where not little no more.

Liz's thoughts: huh… I didn't expect her to be so… sweet.

Alucana: you two are kid and minor, you grown up well along have partners of your own.

Kid: it is a real honor to meet you miss scrawden.

Lord death: how is it going? It looks like your making good progress collecting kishin souls, but kid and minor don't forget you both are grim reaper you don't really need to be tranning weapons and reclaiming souls.

Kid: even so I want to make my own weapon for my specification.

Minor: I'm happy of what i got dad.

Lord death: in that case the number of souls you two must collect is double the normal amount this means you have to work harder too liz , patty and heart.

Liz and patty: yes sir!

Heart: yes sir!

Kid: I understand but I like to collect all the souls in one swipe.

Alucana: also shady and ligthy, you and your friend dash will help them of there task and very soon a mysterious old rider is coming.

Shadow: whos that?

Alucana: the rider before you.

Shadow and light eyes wide as they know it.

Shadow and light: decade..…

Dash: you know him too?

Shadow: you too?

Dash: let say met other speedster.

**Timeskip**

**The next day**

Black star yawing while walking with his siter, his partner tsubaki, and sakura.

Tsubaki: what's going on there?

Black star: hey soul, maka.

Silver star: what's up.

Samurai: morning.

Maka: oh hey guys morning.

Tsubaki: morming maka, soul.

Soul and maka high five.

Tsubaki: what happen why everyone down there and has anyone seen the twins and dash?

Soul: seriously? You haven't heard yet? Some odd top around here.

Black star: (laugh) oh i get it, everyone scared how a big star i am becoming huh?

Silver star: is not do about you.

Sakura: hey someone took the big mission?

Soul: yeah so what you guys think? Any one else want to find who took on the big mission?

Black star: yeah of course i do! Whoever this guy is a real show off! He actually build a bigger reputation than mine!

Soul: kay let get going.

Soul and black star rush off.

Mama: hey wait come back you two!

Silver star: I'll swear these two.

**Meanwhile**

Kid and minor riding on a hover skateboard , W and Accel riding on W's hovering motorbike as they turn back to nromal as they arrived to the pyramid that have a cat on it.

Light: well where here.

kid: oh, would you just look this exquisite symmetry.

Liz: (stretch) ah, all that time in weapon form makes my back ach like crazy.

Patty: that thing is huge!

Minor: like dad told us a witch in her along collecting each souls and not to mention dopants in here.

Heart: meaning working together.

Light: well let not stand here for.

Kid: (cover her mouth when the wind is blowing the sand) I can do with our this dust.

Patty: then let's go inside then ok!

Liz: are you sure we gonna do this? Give me the creeps.

Patty: it's okay I'm sure we're gonna be fine let's go!

Patty grab shadow's hand to walk in and liz cling on light in fright.

Patty: let's go!

Kid: My eyes itch.

As they went inside and check the statue head.

Kid: wow, is perfect on they inside too.

Liz: I hate it here, I don't do well of creepy, dusty, icky places.

Light:(turn liz and petted her head and smile) if your scared miss Elizabeth, you can stay on my side if you want.

Liz blushes of how his kindness and his gentle smile like looking at and Angel.

Liz: thanks light, you know for the rumor sky surgeon, and for a vampire you and your brother do vampire stuff?

Light: indeed sometime, your scared?

Liz: early but i know your kind like your mother.

Light: well, let see she can be really scary, ms. Maka's former father is scared because she suck his blood and punishment.

Liz: (nervously) no doubt about it, so you and your brother are weapon like us?

Light: half weapons, we both wield each other like similar of you and Patricia before you met kid.

Liz: you don't say.

Patty: hey sis I've been wondering something; how come everyone always close there eyes when they sneeze, is it to keep there eyeballs from popping out from heads? Do you know?

Liz: I don't know patty that is surely one theory that might explain what that already is, of course that could be involuntarily reflex triggered by normal brain activity.

Heart: say light, shadow and dash who's this decade?

Light: he's the 10th rider before shadow and i kamen rider W, his name is john also known as the destroyer.

Patty: why is he called that?

Shadow: he the strong rider, good of cards...he can transformed any rider he ever can, have their form, attack, weapon, and he knows them all, the truth is the riders even me, light and dash's, use to be our own dimensional world.

Minor: you mean it use to be separate?

Light: it was and we was theirs but time has been rewind and rewrite as all the kamen rider's own world has combine and reemerge into a new world after the prison planet and dai shocker is defeated.

Shadow: no rider don't remember but some and only me and my bro because somehow as if it did , because we are the rider after decade

Heart: I see.

Light: as right now decade perhaps stronger as ever , he told one he use to destroy and seal all 10 rider to his card when he was manipulte and corrupf of evil.

Liz: wow he strong

Shadow: you can iamgine now , he know there more other rider then the 10 em.

Patty: so that means...

Shadow: yep, he can use the form of kamen rider W too.

Dash: interesting

Shadow: kid you've been quiet, something up?

Kid: well uh maybe it' my imagination but but I have this horrible feeling that the painting that I have hanging from my living room is leaning a little bit to the right.

Liz: DOSE THAT STUFF PAINTING REALLY MATTERS RIGHT ABOUT NOW!?

Kid: yes of course it matters what should I do? I can't go on like this! I can't wait I have to go back and make sure.

Liz: hey!

Liz and Minor then grab his collar and start dragging him while patty hugging shadow and giggle.

Heart:(glared at Patty) uh patty you can let go of shadow now.

Patty: oh come on, why don't you grab his other hand?

Heart: (blush) w-what don't be stupid patty!

Dash: guys mummy in 10 o clock.

They are face to face with a smiling wide mummies. This make liz scream in fear as she hugged light make minor pouted then the mummies begin to giggle creepy.

Then the mummies begin to giggle creepy, make liz more scared

Liz:(nervous smile) hey there kind of cute aren't they?

Dash: creepy you ask me

Light: guarding the mushing.

A mummy about to lick patty but light kick it to break the mummy's face.

Light: that no way to treat a beautiful girl.

Dash: (lift up his metal sword) lets just shared these things.

Liz's thought:( blush) h-he called me beautiful.

Patty: uh sis ?

Liz: (shake her head) yeah, it's time to transform patty!

Patty: ok!

Liz: hey kid let's go. 

As they turn to see kid is gone. 

Shadow: kid?

Dash: where the hell he go?

Then a letter floated to liz's hand.

Letter: dear guys, I'm still worrying about it so nothing nothing you say wont help, I'm going home at once to check on the painting and watch your step it's dark in the pyramid, death the kid.

Liz: he's joking right?

As one of the mummy's charges in, dash swings his heavy sword at it decapitating it as it turns into a kishin egg.

Dash: ugh, annoying.

Minor: I'll kill him when he get back.

Shadow:( turn liz and patty) guess me and my brother will wield you two till kid come back.

Patty: really? I don't know…

Shadow: dont worry trust us

Patty and liz shrugged as they turn to gun formed as shadow got patty and light got liz as they hold them as connection felt great.

Liz: woah how you two do it?

Shadow: we learn it well from our dad.

Light: let continue shall we?

Dash: (place his sword on his shoulder) alright, lets kick it to high gear.

Minor: heart!

Heart: right!

Heart tirn to sycthe gun , as minor and the twins shooting the mummy and dash speed in slashing each of the mummy as well.

The twins and minor shooting them rapidly at the head and heart so many times they begin to fall and then light shove the pistol to the other mummies' mouth.

Liz: light ! Please don't shove me into the monsters dirty mouth ew!

Light: (shot it) my apolgoy Elizabeth.

As they took each of them down

Meanwhile

witch who inside of the pharaohs chamber and eight kichin eggs surrounding her and a flaming heart appeared on her chest.

Witch: ancient statue I lent to the dark heart from my body that you may live again and do my betting, awaken pharaoh your master is calling you!

Then the kishin souls went into the sarcophagus and the eyes glowed a little.

Pharaoh: the wrath of the pharaoh.

Then the sarcophagus open like a two door and a hand grabbed the witches head and pull her in.

Witch: it's got me! I'm being dragged in! He is going to eat my soul!

The sarcophagus closed and he eats the witch.

Pharaoh: there is no one in this world who can be my master, all who enter beware the wrath of the pharaoh.

But the pharoah then suddenly found a Gaia memory by a mysterious person, it pick it up and use it then a glowing energy roar echo the room.

Meanwhile

Soul and black star race aroumd the school finding the person who did

Meanhwile with kid

Kid is measuring the painting oh her living room and smiled

kid: ah just my imagination after all, it's perfect, and now the gang is waiting for me to ck, i should get going.

**With they others**

As they collecting all of the kishin souls.

Liz: that's it, we've collected all of the mummies souls.

Light and shadow along dash senses.

Light: i senses a dophant with the Phaorah.

Patty: what's a dophant? Is it like a little dolphin?

Dash: no, Dopants are actually mostly normal humans who use Gaia Memories. But also mixed of being a kishin since their soul corrupt, it what me and the twins hunt and sometime they can become giant monster.

Shadow: they causes trouble , rampage and everything they can which is our job to stop them and whoever giving them these Gaia memory

Liz: wait is it the one you two and dash transformed?

Light: exactly.

Patty: oh, then which one we're going to see next?

Light: let's find out.

Then they heard a creepy groaning noise and hissing noise as well make liz afraid.

Liz: I don't like this, did you hear that creepy noise coming over that way?

Patty: nu-uh let's go!

Dash: we have to finish this bastard.

Liz: why wont we wait till kids come back?

Patty: nah it'll be okay, I got my big sis and my shady with me.

Shadow: relax, you got us as back up.

Liz: the noise, it's coming down here, quietly patty, we need to be quiet.

Patty: I got it, i got it (when they get close enough) OH NO DID YOU SEE THAT THING MOVING OVER THERE?!

That scared the daylights out of liz and jump into lights arms.

Liz: don't do that patty, this isn't funny.

Patty laugh while shadow flick her forehead.

Patty: (pouted) owie what you do that shady?

Shadow: that not nice patty, don't scared her.

Dash stomp the witch's hand while light and shadow quickly turn their forearm into scythe blade sword to cut the incoming bandages into pieces.

Dash: guys, i think the pharaoh has become a dophant.

Shadow: really? Which one?

Patty: (spotted a picture of the god of death) hey shady, is that a picture of a dogman?

they turn to the picture from the walls

light: that our new answer.

then suddenly the coffin started to shake.

Liz: oh no.

**ANUBIS!**

Then coming out of it is a large right arm that showed black leather wraps, as the pharaoh came out to show his face, it has a dog-like features, he has mummy wraps to act as a cape, and has them on his arms, a black cloak on his thighs, a pharaoh mask on the chest to act as a chest cage, holding a staff that has a claw-like blade and the end is an ankh. He is show his size that he is big.

Light and shadow: an Anubis.

Anubis dophont: you dare to enter my tome, for that, all of your souls will be mine.

Dash: how you got this T1 memory?

Anubis dophont: a mysterious being drop it to me, when I took it I have finally reborn with great power!

Shadow: yeah? Well your about to lose it, light.

Light: shadow.

Shadow: liz patty, we going to borrow you for a moment.

Dash: hey don't leave me hanging, someone have to keep on the wheels!

**Meanwhile**

at school soul and black star while they panting found a guy tan skin, dreads, bandana black tank top and gray pants.

?: what you two doing? the bell ring, class already started.

Black star: what are we doing? What about you? Your a teacher, right? Should you be in class too?

?: I have another things to take care of now, I'm a teacher and a business man, you should move along.

Soul: yeah we will, but before we get going there is something we need to talk about first.

black star: we wanted to know abut the pyramid of anbuis ,who took the mission.

?: well sid know that is was difficult for student like you two so it wasn't taken.

They turn to see is john.

John: it was task by lord death's son and daughter, so kamen rider W and Accelt went

black star: lord death has kids?!

Soul: well i'll be damn.

John: death the kid and his sister death the minor ,you'll meet them soon(walk off)

Soul: who was that guy?

Meanwhile with the group fighting the anbuis dophont.

Shadow place his w driver to his waist, dash pull out his handle bars drier, they pull out their gaia memory, light have the belt too, they click the usb like.

**CLYONE!**

**JOKER!**

**ACCEL!**

They link it to their driver.

Light, Shadow and Dash: henshin!

Then light went to shadow as a flashes become W, Dash become accel. 

**CYCLONE JOKER!**

**ACCEL!**

W: Kamen rider W, now (make a gun sign finger at the anbuis dopont) count up your crimes!

Accel: Now, let's shake it off!

Liz and patty then change to there weapon forms and W caught them.

W: now let start something interesting

he throws liz and patty up then pull out the heat memory and luna memory to replace the cyclone and joker

**HEAT! LUNA!**

Then flashes replace cyclone side is heat and the joker side replace with luna, as he catches the twin pistoles W spin them and aim at the beast.

W: bring it.

Anubis dophont use his claws and bandages , his claws try to slashes at accel and minor but they dodges use their sword to clashes with the scythe each step by step as w jump over the Anubis dophont.

W:** LUNAR ECLIPSE BULLET!**

Shooting fire bullet rapidly making the Anubis dophont roar in pain and some of his bandages burning as Accel pull out his E gaia in his sword. 

**ENGINE!**

**JET!**

As electric slashes the beast's leg and duck the claw, minor fired in circle at it's belly, then pop out soul chain to slash it's back to the bottom part.

Minor: I paralyze you by cutting your energy of your soul that move your body, you wont move your legs anymore.

Accel then pull out his handle bars as everyone turn to see him flip back as he morph to look like a motorbike he zoom hitting the Anubis dophont many times.

Minor: he can change into a bike?!

Heart: woah.

Patty: cool! I wanna ride him!

Then kid arrived to see the fight.

Minor: is about time you got here.

Kid: yeah yeah, wheres liz and patty?

minor: with W.

he turn as W firing the twin pistol at the Anubis dophont a lot while Accel kept breaking the legs by ramming him around.

Kid: he can use liz and patty? And what kind of monster is that?

minor: 1. yes and 2. is the phaorh but become a monster using the memory like the twins explain

W toss kid the twin pistol

W:(right eye) I got an idea,(turn kid) hey kid ! that beast within is amsymmetry

kid: say what ?!

W:(left eye) is true, right,left,right ,left

this make kid snap

Kid: right, left, right, left ?! YOU ARE DISGUSTINGLY HIDEOUS!

Liz: it's all over now.

Patty laughs

Kid: what the hell kind of thing are you?! I never seen so messed up my life! No you know nothing about symmetry? Who ever made you should have dug up from it's grave shot and reburied (point liz and patty at him while minor help pointing heart at him as well) you make me violently ill! just look at your forehead (shot his left side) you don't deserve such jewels, in fact you don't deserve to exist! (start shooting at the Anubis dophont) YOUR ARE DISGUSTING! DISGUSTING! DISGUSTING! DISGUSTING! YOU ARE DISGUSTING! DISGUSTING! DISGUSTING! DISGUSTING! DISGUSTING!

W and Accel nodded, W replace with cyclone and joker again.

**CYCLONE! JOKER!**

W: let's finished this!

Accel: Despair is your goal.

W pull out the joker memory and place it to the right side of the belt and press the button with his palm, while accel turn back to normal, he pressed on the handlebars on his left side.

**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**ACCEL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

W flying up of wind blowing then jump as the two half, accel crank his right handle bar as he heating up as he charge in.

W: **JOKER EXTREME!**

the both rider deliver a kick to the beast's chest as electric dance then it exploded into pieces revealing the kishin souls and other souls as well.

W: (grab the soul) guess this one is mine. Down the hatch.

he let it phase to it helmet as ate it.

W: Hmm good flavor now we hit 89 to go.

Accel: (rest his sword on his shoulder) finally.

after that the gang exit out the pyramid

minor: well since your luckly is was enough soul even for the mummy's souls with liz,patty and heart.

kid: damn it, I cant handle that,we need another mission.

patty: okay !

minor: if you say so

kid: I want to put this whole episode behind it, the phaorah was absolute horrific , but at any rate the mission is over, let say goodbye to the beautiful Anubis.

Then when around and see the Anubis begin to crack then it started to crumble to pieces make kid turn pale as white while gawking, shadow and Patty laughing.

Patty: you broke the pharaoh! You broke the pharaoh!

Kid: what did we do?

Shadow: you mean what you did?

Liz: you want a little nuts in there don't you think? Crazy.

Heart: lord D wont like it.

Kid:(fall down in depress hitting on the sand) I'm a pig! A louse! A useless cow! I destroyed anubis! Such utter garbage can not be able to live! I deserve to die!

Then suddenly the pyramid reformed back where it was.

Light: that's new.

Dash: who did that.

?: I did.

They turn to kamen rider wizard but have a decade belt on.

Shadow: John, been a while.

D-Wizard: shadow, light, dash, you three (Turn shadow and light) seem you two have the memories from the last time we met from the prison planet when you help me and frank back then.

Light: indeed.

Kid: (hugs D-Wizard) OH THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU SAVED SUCH BEAUTIFUL ARTWORK!

D-Wizard: which is your fault of yoru reckless obsession

kid felt a stab of an arrow as he slump down depress, then D-wizard then left of a teleportion wide portal and disparaged.

Light: shall we head back?

Shadow: yep.

Minor: come on kid(Grab her brother)


	4. soul 4

Shadow is sleeping at his home as blair came in up top of him.

Shadow: fluffy donuts...(mutter in his sleep)

Then his alarm clock ring just for him to slash it, letting you know that this one is his 6th one this week.

Shadow: more sleepy.

Blair: oh shady~.

Shadow waking up and looked at blair as he smile.

Shadow: morning kitty.

Shadow: yeah, before we have time, mind wake up light, he like to sleep as me.

Blair: yep but maka is preparing breakfast for him.

Shadow: hehehe, I know she have a crush on him and didn't expect maka to fix him some breakfast.

Blair: I guess that means we can play alone.

shadow: you have to check on my brother then i'll have fun alone.

she nodded went to light's room as he fully asleep.

Blair: wow, he sleeps like a rock, (look around and see lots of books) whoa, this place is a mess.

Light: (mutter in his sleep) of course I like hot chocolate…

she manages to get to light as she start to move him, but still asleep as she get on top of him and try to shake him.

Blair: come on! wake up L!

Then suddenly Light's door was open to see maka in apron was cooking breakfast holding a spatula and frying pan with a happy face.

Maka: hey light, i hope you don't mind, but I made some left over breakfast, it almost time for school.

Maka spotted blair on top of him, but maka seem have the cheerful smile.

Light:(Waking up) hmm?

Blair: maka wait! Is not really what it lo-

Maka: Light, (kick his face) YOU JERK!

Light sent crash out of his window and along his books, he crash the floor with his books fall down hitting all over him.

Light: ow.

Blair: (turn to maka) you know that I'm just here to wake him up.

Maka: w-wait you was?!

Blair: yeah shadow told me to wake him, since sometime he over read book in night time before he go to sleep.

Maka: oh god! I'm so sorry!

Light: never you worry, you miss understood.

**Timeskip**

The twins with blair, maka and soul at class, shadow relax lean back from his chair with blair hugging him, light have some bandage on his face while Blankly reading his book with maka.

Maka: l-ligh sorry of kicking your face.

Light: told you, is a misunderstanding, I'm fine. (turn another page)

soul: why are you so glued on that stupid book anyway?

Light: … (close his book) light…. CHOP!

Hit soul on the head make maka snicker.

Maka: wow.

Shadow: bro you need to clean up your book city.

Light: well i read book at is of my time.

Shadow: well my time is playing games, tv, training and good treat along some time pranks.

Light: well my time is watch tv, training, drawing, games, medical and sleep.

Maka: say um, light, (play her finger and blush) if you have any to do...y-you like to...g-go on a date with me? Consider as part of my apology from early.

Light: i thought you hate man, since i thought your a lesbian, are you?

Make shadow and soul snicker as maka blush embarrassed.

Maka: no! No! You got it wrong i like guy, I'm in to guys not girl. Just i hate guy as perv, direct to girls. 

Light: i see.

Maka:(blush) s-so what you say?

Light: (smile) sure, i like to go out to you. (wrapped his arm to her shoulder)

soul: you really interested on a flat chested girl like maka?

Then he reseed another book chop on the head.

Light: size doesn't matter soul, maka is a beautiful woman as what big is her heart, you wont be a cool guy is because your lack of manners and without thinking nor warning sometime.

An arrow hit soul's head as he felt depress.

Maka:(blush and shyly look) y-you really mean it light?

Light:(smile) yes I do. (petted her head)

She smiled at him.

Maka's thought: _he so cool, a-and he's holding me to his arm_(blush more) _and I cant believe accept, I cant wait!_

Soul: also guys you heard?

Blair: heard what?

Soul: is about this rumor around, you know that teacher we use to have? The one who died?

Light: I do remember sid who been found at the statue of liberty.

Soul: yeah with his brain.

Maka: the forehead incident, what about it?

Soul: have you heard? They say some weird dude coming student from academy lately, i guess the kid form the next door got messed up pretty bad.

Shadow: so what are you saying?

Soul: they say they he a zombie with a hole in a middle of his forehead! (scaring maka)

She then chopped soul on the head with her own book.

Soul: did you really have to do that?

Maka: so your saying the zombie is sid? Please is only a story to scare someone.

Shadow: haha! Right and people heard of me and my bro story and here we are!

Then the door open to reveal spirit.

Spirit: alright kids quiet down, class is about to start. I'm not going to bather taking attendants but I'll tell you one thing right now: anyone who thinks the bell decides when class is over?(point his thumb to himself) Is wrong I do, clear?

As some student is amaze of what spirit said.

Spirit: _how was that maka? Isn't your old man is cool?_

His eyes wide and silent gawk seeing light close with maka of his arm around her.

Spirit: _WHAT?!_

Soul:(sweatdrop) hey, isn't just me or your stupid father of your making that goofy face right at us

Maka: um, I think is just you.

Blair: seem try to impress you.

Maka: And please do not refer him as my father.

Light: excuse me mr albern, your our temporary substitute correct?

Spirit: yes " light", (glared at him)till they find sid's position permanently, that means i'm in charge of this class so as long as i'm here, you cab call me professor death scythe! alright let take attended.

Soul: you said you wasn't gonna take roll.

Spirit: i'm not gonna take attended for the guys, but I think go with all the ladies.

Soul: damn it quit being a creep! 

Light and shadow: pervert.

Spirit glared at light of getting to close to his daughter.

Spirit: he doesn't know where to quit this one.

Spirit look at his clipboard searching for light's name and about to make it low grade, a suddenly major chill of bloodlust, his eyes slowly looked at the outside window of Alucana floating with her hair waiving a bit while giving a sweet smile and red aura.

Spirit: _oh shit._

Spirit quickly change the subject before he die as he clear his voice.

Spirit: a-anyway Mama, soul, light and shadow.

Soul: what is it now?

Spirit: lord death want to see you in his room, been excuse for class okay? Shoo shoo.

Shadow: well better then being with the two timer.

Spirit: hey!

**Timeskip**

Soul, maka, light and shadow walking in lord death's room.

Maka: I wonder why lord death wants to see us?

Soul: who knows.

As black star, tsubaki in her weapon mode and, sakura silver star spying but silver star signing of her brother iditoc.

Black star: look at soul, maka, the twins down there. Hh think they show there backs on me do they ? Tsubaki let's go!

Tsubaki: right.

Black star: assassin rule number 1-

Dash: Boo!

Black star jump out of fright then fall down.

Dash: Hahaha! I got you dude!

Black star: WHY DON'T YOU COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME!

Dash: MAKE ME TWINKLE LITTLE STAR!

Shadow: hey black star, hey dash.

Light: no time for fighting let's to.

Tsubaki turn bafk to normal.

Sakura: we told you they can found you.

Silver start: well hen like being a biggest star.

Black star: got that right.

Shadow: so you've been called too?

Light: let see ahat he want.

Wrote the number summon him by the mirror.

Maka: lord death you're here?

Lord death: yeah yeah, hello was up, thanks for coming in.

Alucana swoop in hugged her two sons.

Alucana: hi my baby batty.

Light: (blush embarrassed) good grief.

Shadow:(blush embarrassed and whine) mom! Not in front of my friend here!

Maka giggled a little at light as Silver star, sakura chuckle a bit at shadow.

Soul: well what do you want from us?

Lord death: right i have a little assignment for you to take on.

Light, shadow, dash, silver star, black star, sakura, tsubaki and soul: assignment?

Lord death: some extra lessons.

Maka: huh? Extra lessons like stupid people get?

Silver star: those lessons?!

Soul: screw that , I'm becoming a death scythe, I'm to extra cool for lessons.

Lord death: do you remember your duty as meister?

Shadow: as meister to feed the weapon 99 kishin soul.

Light: 1 witch soul, collect evil soul for world peace, create death scythe

Dash: for the grim reaper

Alucana: yes but you your partner soul, along black star and tsubaki collected 0

Lord death: but the twins got 89 and silver star and Sakura got 80

Dash: what about me?

Lord death: cuz your partner with the twins.

Dash: oh that neat.

Soul, maka, and Tsubaki felt pale excpet black star laugh till got reaper chopped and deadly vampire chopped by lord death and alucana.

Alucana: honestly.

Lord death: it isn't anything to laugh about chuckles

Alucana: anyway the lesson you about to learn, heard about sid' incident of the hole in his forehead and death?

Shadow: i know soul is right.

Maka: yeah but a zombie i thought he was a good teacher.

Lord death: your right when he alive he was an excellent teacher but when he became a zombie he change.

Alucana: cuz no trouble and attack, we have no idea who change sid a zombie but this person have a an asisst around and he is a destroyer, a dangerous one be around guarding sid and the person who responsible.

Light's, shadow's and dash:_ John..._

Black star: OKAY! You can leave it all to me sir! We learn your mission all we have to do is to eliminate these guys?

Alcuana: not too munch pressure but you failed all the extra lesson all of you be expelled except my boys and dash.

Soul, maka, and Tsubaki : WHAT?! THERE GOING TO KICK US OUT?!

black star: that's nothing to worried about! I can take care of this guy on my sleep!

**meanwhile at the graveyard**

The gang are waiting for sid to come one, Tsubaki a bit depress wont hang with light and maka depress slump on the tree depress wont go on a date with light, silver star and skaura feel alright being with shadow mean lucky.

as soul yelling out his head out

Tsubaki's thought: cant believe I wont have the chance to confess light how I feel.

Soul: COME OUT! NAP TIME IS OVER ZOMBIE! 

Black star: hey tsubaki, this is sid's grave isn't it? Sure this is the place we should start looking?

Tsubaki: well might as well keep looking.

Silver star: well he is here or perhaps somewhere.

Sakura: don't know if zombie are fast or slow.

Soul: I'm not going to let myself get expelled by some walking dead guy, if I get expelled now I won't have my chance of being super cool like shad here!

Maka: I always though I was a great mister just like my mother was, how can I suddenly get expelled, now I won't get the chance to go out with light. (slip down at the tree)

Light: is alright maka, i'll help you so you and your partner wont get expeled.

Maka: thank you light. (smile and hugged him)

Black star: what's with maka? she seem kinda down.

Tsubaki: black star, are you at least a little worried about all this? (black star make a question mark)

This shocked black star and he and soul shout out insult to drew out sid.

Soul: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU HIDING?!

Black star:(arm at him neck while grin) Hey soul, why wont you piss on sid's grave, what'd you think about that?

Soul: YEAH WHY WE AT IT, WHY DON'T WE TAKE A DUMP ON IT TOO?!

Dash and silver star whack these both their heads.

Silver star: knock it off you two.

Dash: instead of yelling like monkey, let try and think.

shadow: hmmm, he is a zombie, he perhaps under the ground, using it as a surprise ambush on each of our guard down.

Light: I believe you'll have your answer shadow.

Shadow: hu huh.

Light: (look at his book and turn the page) even he become a zombie, he's no push over along when he use to be alive.

Maka: how do you have all that knowledge in that head of yours?

Light: I have info and teleport different books to the Gaia Library.

maka: what's that?

light: often interfaces with to look up for information on Dopants, and has computational capabilities comparable to that of a supercomputer, even information of history people and legends along characters sometime, so I read a lot most of the time.

She start to have stary eyes at him

light: if you like in our date, want to go there?

She nodded still holding her star eye stare.

Light: so cute.

Soul: you got to be kidding me ! of all that of reading book?!

Shadow: yeah light is the brains and details, while I search of clues and solve it, we both our the muscle.

Then something felt off.

Light: maka watch out!

Sid came out from the ground with his skin pale blue, a hole on his forehead.

Soul: maka!

Sid: are you scared little girl? I think you are. (about to stab her a sharp obect)

But soul and light came in as soul in his scythe.

Maka: that's what sid has become?

Soul: I guess so.

Sid: maka, soul, black star, tsubaki, siler star, sakura, light, shadow. Good morning, good afternoon, good night, (hoist up his grave and put it to his shoulder) how did you abandon all that? I always try to remember my manners that's the kind of man I was.

Black star: tsubaki lets get ready to end this guy.

Tsubaki: right. (change to weapon mode)

silver star: sakura.

Sakrua nodded change to her weapon mode.

Maka: tell me sid, why are you doing this?

Light: you was a good man and teacher.

Shadow: and now doing this.

Sid: ding dong dong, ding, being a zombie is amazing there are so many things that I can get away from now, class is in session, I always was a man who begins class right at the bell, punctuality is always important.

Black star: this would be fun, I get to teach you something now teacher and it's coming from me you know it would be a big one.

Dash: your about to get road kill, but wonder if you feel pain.

Soul: we don't want to get expelled to we'll take your extra lesson, but I gonna say I don't know what are we going to learn from a decaying piece of flesh.

Sid: if you become a zombie, then death no longer lose over you, you can escape from fear and be free .

Maka: that's wrong and you know it, you were never the type of man to say that.

Sid: you'll understand when your dead, beside I have guard who help me and the man around, he'll help me of this lesson.

Silver star: who?

John: that is me.

they turn to see john walk next to sid.

Black star: you! (point at john)

soul: hey is that camera guy from yesterday that black star and I met from the hall way.

John: hey monkey 1 and monkey 2.

Soul and black star: (angry tick mark) WHO YOU CALLING A MONKEY?!

John: monkey say what?

Soul and black star: what?

John: I rest my case.

Maka: who are you?

John: just a kamen rider passing through ,remember that.

He put on his decade built on and his card out.

John: Henshin (insert the card to his belt)

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Then he transformed into decade.

Decade: kamen rider, decade.

Maka: that's the rider before you light?

Light: yes, his belt use to be white with only 10 rider and now look at it.

Maka see decade's belt is dark magenta all 19 rider symbol circle around the hole of his decade driver, she even spotted W's symbol on it too.

Maka: there are 9 others?

Light: it seem so, that means me and shadow are part of it, those other 9 rider are the next heisei when me and my brother begin.

Shadow: then let's see how strong decade been all this time.

The twin pull out their usb and dash do the same, putting on their drier belt.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

**ACCEL!**

Light, Shadow and Dash: Henshin!/hen-shin!

**CYLCONE! JOKER! ACCEL!**

They transformed into their kamen rider formed.

W: now… count up your sins.

W and Accel charge in at decade as they begin fighting, as decade clashes against accel's engine sword and fist to fist combat that both decade and W are agatigns.

Sid swing his tombstone at maka but caught by black star using the chain around it along the sword block his way.

Maka: black star! silver star!

Black star: there would be no need to thank us for the lesson it's on the house.

Sid: I never was the kind of man who would hold back!

he hit his tombstone at them, hit them as they back away a bit.

Sid: I recommend to give up, you one star meisters don't have the chance to beating me.

Soul:(tick mark) I'm hungry! Can we just get his damn zombie soul already?!

Maka: sid right, he is very strong.

sakura: is true, one star meister can't compete with him.

silver star: a one star mister like us well not sure for dash and the twins couldn't compete with him, when he is alive he was detonated as a three star mister.

Soul: hey sid, if you swing your tombstone around like that you'll banging in your fat head and die again!

Sid: it's my tome stone I can use it when ever I won't can't I? Now then kids it's time for second period, ding dong dong ding, oh yeah I forgot to mention when this lesion is over, your all going to die

Maka: then I guess we're cutting class today, think I'll go home and take a nice hot bath

they both charge at sid as the zombie teacher blocked maka's swing but silver star swift his feet make him trip then roundhouse kicked him but use the tombstone to block it and throw her . she then jump throw punch which he dodge it and He dodge and block maka's swing with his tomb make her back away.

Sid: what's wrong? Why aren't you working together? You have to establish a connection between the souls of the weapon and mister.

Black star: your giving advice to the enemy?!

Silver star: pretty stupid, you know?

Sid: I always been an enthusiastic educator!

Blocked the twin's kick with the tombstone sent them flying.

Sid: that's the kind of man I was!

He jump up to the air with the star twins.

Sid: And now I'l teach you two how to die! **A LIVING END!**

He slammed in tombstone as black star and silver star sent them crashed to the ground make a purple light explosion.

Maka: _sid was a knife mister but even with out his blade the way he fights that tome stone is all he needs. So this, is a three star mister._

Sid: ding dong dong ding, looks like class is over ready to die yet girl? well what you say? aren't you afraid of dying?

As show a poof illusion to show silver star got black star out of that attack.

Black star: thank sis.

Silver star: anytime.

Everyone turn to see W and Accel stumble back a bit from decade, as the destroyer come next to sid.

W: having problem with sid?

Maka: yeah and you two with decade.

W: he still got it.

Accel: yeah, he still not a push over.

W pull out his joker memory and switch it with a blue one with a T then place it into the driver then shift it back to a W.

**CYCLONE! TRIGGER! **

Then his joker side replace the blue and have a gun

Decade: you student fighting a zombie, let see you'll fight something else (pull out his ghost card and insert his card)

**KAMEN RIDE: GHOST!**

**LET'S GO! KAKUGO! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO!**

Decade morph into a blank armor chrome masked all black with orange lines.

A ghost hooded that have orange and black color, appeared behind him and merged to him as he's wearing. He's now have an orange face with both black around eyes and a single horn, ghost eye like symbol on his chest.

?: (pull his hood down) kamen rider Ghost mode! My life burns bright!

Black star: whoa! How did he do that!?

W: that his ability! he can transformed into any other different kamen rider

D-Ghost: and that's not all. (pull out the diened gun)

Silver star: what the?

D-Ghost: not only i become any rider but this i can summon other riders

He turn at silver star and accel.

D-Ghost: and i know who'll keep you two busy.

He pull out a card of shinobi and drive, he insert to his gun.

**KAMEN RIDE: DRIVE! KAMEN RIDE: SHINOBI!**

As two colorful flashes as kamen rider drive and next is a kamen rider of black suit, purple armo and suit like a ninja , purple scarf, purple helmet, an X shuriken on his chestplate a yellow visor with a shuriken X on the face as a mask a driver belt on with a shuriken symbol.

Drive: Let's go for a ride ! kamen rider drive!

?: written as the "heart of the blade"! (do a ninja sign and pose) kamen rider shinobi !

Soul: what the?!

Star silver, black star, sakrua and tsubaki: a ninja?!

Accel:(turn drive) oh no, you!

Drive: hey my speeding buddy! (open his arms) come here buddy!

Accel: don't go there my speed rival.

Drive: oh I see, still wanna prove there is only one speedster rider on wheel?

Accel: i'll beat you and your tridoron!

Drive: bring it!

They dash with their sword clashing each other , shinobi and silver star clashing their sword zig zag in each place.

D-Ghost pull out his sword.

**GAN GAN SABER!**

He charge in swing his sword at W, He shoot his trigger of wind energy bullet , but D-Ghost dodges each of them and slash him 3 times.

Black star: your preaching is starting to give me a headache you dame zombie, I'm not listening to any lesson of yours, it doesn't matter what you said who's going to pay attention to a rotting corps like you? AS LONG IS THERE A BIG STAR LIKE ME AROUND!

He throw his chain scythe but it move.

Black star: BEING A THREE STAR MISTER DOESN'T MATTER.

His chain scythe which missed but black star

Black star: I AM BLACK STAR!

Black star kicked him at the stomach  
sid's thought: he aim for the solar plexus the weakest point on the center of the body and the girl is aiming at the spin to make me unable to move.

**with lord death**

lord death: hmm that was a nice attack, as one would expect from dark assassin like black star

**back with the fight**

black star: tsubaki, shuriken mode. 

tsubaki: right!

The yellow flash as she is in shurkien mode.

Black star: you cant run away!

Sid: as if I try. (dodge the attack and going after maka)

Soul: maka he's coming.

Sid: **THE LIVING END!**

The purple explosion is made but maka dogged that attack when her legs are naro

Sid: what the? (in thought) she avoided it with such nero aforementioned.

Maka: people need fear to survive we experience it so we can grow stronger.

She then slam her foot at his head.

Soul: maka, let's do what he saids, see if you can match my souls wave length.

Maka: but that hasn't work for us for a single time for us before.

Soul: (grin) so what this is us we can do it.

Maka then spin soul around and position her upside down.

maka and soul: let's go soul resident!

Then there souls linked up then soul's blade start to glow.

Maka: the legendary super skill of the scythe mister,(make it big) witch hunter!

she accidently as almost hit black star , the heading toward W fighting D-Ghost , And Accel fighting drive. They turn as D-ghost and Drive back away, W and Accel got hit by the attack to the chest.

W and Accel: GAAAAAAHHH !

W and Accel went flying and crashed to the tree and fall to the ground , grunt in pain.

Black star: YOU TRY TO KILL US!? WHAT THE HELL MAKA?!

Accel: FUCK! THAT HURT! WHO SIDE ARE YOU ON MAKA?!

W: (right eye) guess we need a boost but damn.

Maka: OH NO!

Maka run and help w up.

Maka: are you two okay?

W: Yeah, I guess my first time felt hit by a scythe. (dusted himself)

Maka: I'm so sorry light.

W: (right eye) is okay it was an accident

Maka: (turn and glared soul) this is all your fault! Do it right idiot!

Soul: what?! You got to be kidding me! Why is it my fault?! Your the I-

W: enough! (make the two stop arguing and flinch) can we continue?

He replace the two gaia memeory with heat and metal

**HEAT! METAL!**

His left and right saids change to red and silver then a staff appeared on the silver side of W.

Then notice sid went underground while W and D-Ghost pushing each ither weapons

As sid went underground which cause maka and black star attention.

Soul: damn he dodge our attack again.

Tsubaki: now black star.

Black star: yeah I got it, what sid's doing now is using the first of the assassins rules.

Tsubaki: dissolve in the darkness and erase your breath, wait for the moment to strike.

Black star: tsubaki, let's get ahead of this guy.

Tsbauki: right.

The chain now in mid air circling around black star and maka then the chains start to move around the graveyard making a large star.

Black star: you zombie b***, your not going to out stage me in this performance.

Maka: black stars movements seem different then usual.

Black stars thoughts: only one man is going to die in this graveyard, and its not going to be me. TRAP sassin rule number two; constraint on the target, if I lesion carefully I can hear his soul wave length, I can pick it up though tsubaki.

Maka's thought: His breathing stop.

with lord death

Lord death's thought: and now...

back with soul and maka

As 5 second begin to pass, sid came out with a sharp knife like twig about to get them but black star notice the zombie teacher's pounce so he move the chain all around.

Black star: trap star activate! I think its about time to send you back to the grave you really stink.

as he pull the chain it trapped sid but maka and soul as well which surprise them and black star laugh

Maka:(tick mark)WHY YOU DOING TYING ME UP WITH THAT GUY?!(growl in frustration)

Black star: I wouldn't have to if you didn't get in my way.

D-Ghost turn to see it .

D-Ghost: this give me an idea

He zoom in passed them as he grab soul in his scythe mode as surprising he wielding him like nothing.

D-Ghost: I'm going to borrow him.

Soul: WHAT THE!?

W: he wielding soul!

Maka: but how?!

D-Ghost charge in slashes silver star and accela nd kick her then hit the hilt at accel , drive and shinboi vanished then slammed black star with it.

He throw soul back to maka

D-Ghost: good job capture sid , now the final battle will come

then a teleport portal he walk in and vanished.

Accel: that guy is weird

W: not as munch your speed thing

Accel: hey!

W and accel turn back to normal

Shadow: but is surprising, he wield soul like it was nothing.

Light: just like us .

Maka: but how?

Light: it would seem john have full of surprises

Sakura: and that gun summon other rider.

Shadow: yeah he use to have a partner name rodrick , kamen rider diened the treasure sniper. His gun can summon all different kamen rider to do what he say

With lord death

Lord death: so far so good, maybe it time to take a break.

Kid: so now they just have to find the person who turn sid into a zombie right ?

Lord death: that's right.

Minor: will I know shadow and light are not going to be explained but do you think it's a little harsh dad?

oLord death: they seem to piece out of this by looking it through.

Kid: also I'm curious about kamen rider decade.

Lord death: Hmm...

Alucana: i know him, an old friend told me about John.

Heart: so how he get here?

Alucana: he is a destroyer, can transformed into many kamen rider even W and summon them, he did died ounce and come back alive.

Kid: and tell me ho?

Alucana: she will tell you.

Then came in is chronala.

Alucana: everybody meet chronala, a goddess among of all time there is.

Chronala: hi there, hey death!

Lord death: hello hello my old friend, how are you?

Minor: you her?

Lord death: well all reaper have to go along of the time when people dead and yes it was when john died.

Chronala: as you can see you remember the twin's explantion?

Minor: i do , they said it use to be a separate world of their own dimension universe but the situation of the prison planet, after that incident everything is now merge as a new world.

Heart: the twin said they encounter john and this frank guy during a big battle to their enemy.

Lord death: and that very man is who did this is the leader of an organization that plans to destroy all humanity, including myself and others.

Kid: what?!

Chronala: yes, you see at the prison planet capture all the rider even The twins and brain washed them to think john is an evil destroyer of world and kamen rider, which he encoutner many riders.

Liz: no way

Heart: what happen next?

Chronala: after meet of all 10 rider and munch more around, a dark entity being in his orignal decade driver manipulate him and corrupt to accept as destoryer of kamen rider, usinh violet emotion mode, kill all rider and sealed them in his card collection.

Patty: grr, I hope he didn't do that to my shady!

Chronala: it wasnt him doing it , i mean he did only both hiesei rider and showa rider it was an entity did it , since the dai shocker and super shocker is destroyed. So he travel ounce again to the new world helping every rider. Since everything been rewind and rewrite along no rider remember except some and only the twins remember, also john do have incredible abilites as he is now the guardian of riders and the destroyer of evil.

Kid: I see, well then, if the riders are all here in this singe planet, why not we invite them to a party to reenergize there memory's about one another?

Chronala: yeah but they have some situation

Lord death: is true when i was exploring thing been different and change and met important people, that explain i saw john become kamen rider ghost.

Heart: you know that rider?

Lord death: Kamen rider ghost is a rider who communicates with the souls of others, so it's essential that he can wield all weapons in this section of the world.

Liz: souls of others?

Lord death: let say when i was young i met history people who become eyecon, but that happen since now were living in the new world.

Chronala: yeah y'all be careful because theyre will be dark rider even in Death city.

Lord death: ... eternal, I knew he'll return.

Minor: wait Enternal?! 

Kid: as in the former teammate with shadow and light's parent years ago?!

Liz: i thought he was dead!

Lord death: not entirely, you see he is a cunning man more deadly as he is

Chronala: how he survive as after 3 witch close to him left and took his possession and didn't help him .before he died he let some of his bugs drain it as he use one last magic he cast for his resurrection. After years passed of death defeat asura, eternal use his spell of remain of his blood to drain and went to his bones...eternal who is no longer we know no longer a a warlock , he is now a lich , an undead person with a dark soul.

Lord death: and he is planing to do the same as we do, by collecting the kishin souls and saving ashura as his 99th.

Alucana: if only his partner Harry was alive, spirit was furious of eternal killed him, eternal's goal to show everyone that he wanted to be the only true grim reaper.

Kid: ...

minor:...

Liz: kid you okay?

Heart: are you alright Minor?

Kid: he think he'll become a grim reaper?

Min or: by doing all of this?

Lord death: seem like it , planning on killing me soon.

Minor: LIKE HELL IM GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN!

Lord death: please calm yourself dear.

Minor: I'm just pissed off.

Kid: after everything we do, he go this low keep betraying us of trying to replace you!

Chroanala: even go worst.

Lord death: how worst?

Chronoala: he wanted to rise the dead, making everyone who died his undead revenant army and loyal servant.

Liz: we cant let that happen, but how can we beat that creep?

Lord death: I'm sorry but you can't, only the twins who have he power to take him on.

alcusns: ya'll not very yet

chronala: he has not only absorb the pain, despair and madness, he gonna make something more madness.

Kid: like what?

Chronoala: hell, a total apocalypse.

Minor: so how will the twins defeat him for good?

Lord death: you have just to wait and see for yourselves.

Alucana: beside not even eternal take on decade, also now my sons and their friends gonna face one of my husban's student back then, is been a while to meet little franky.

meanwhile

A man who has silver-gray hair, large and round glasses, and a handsome face. The large screw-in bolt going through his head, piece of clothing is his doctor's lab coat and smoking.

?: (sigh) can't seem to get my head on straight(twisting his screw head and lean back) I give up, I'm too tired.

the group is now in front of a house that looks like it stitch up together.

Maka: he's here

Soul: so this is where we find stein?

shadow: yep

Soul: lets hurry and finish this guy off I'm ready for these lessons to be over. He even put zigzag stitches on his laboratory.

john: what an impatient lack of intelligent monkey you are

they turn john lean to the wall with his arm crossed.

john: welcome everyone.

Black star: HEY ITS YOU AGAIN!

john: and who this blue monkey again?

Black star: IM BLACK STAR DAMN IT! YOU BETTER REMEMBER THAT!

Got hit by a banana by John.

John: there , now you calm.

Maka: why you doing this?

Light and shadow look at each other know what going on.

Light's thought: thia is the lesson of it , stein, sid and john who assist helping and behind this.

Shadow's thought: now we play along cuz this should be fun.

Light: you suppose be a kamen rider

John: why? Am i doing this for what good or evil? Or am i doing it as a destroyer of rider like before way back, (show some of his rider cards) i can be those rider and summon but when i destroy them it get fully potential, sealed in these cards (eyes on the twins and dash) now i got 3 left to add for my collection.

Light and shadow: huh?

Dash: us?

That make maka , silver heart ,tsubaki and sakura mad and upset.

Maka: your not taking him.

Soul: same with dash

John: we shall see, let wait for the doc to come in

then they hear wheel noise at the door then the door opened slowly.

Soul: somethings coming out of there.

The noise get louder and louder then the man then just trip over on the ledge.

?:(dusted himself) damn it, still doesn't feel quite right. (turn his screw) hmm, maybe that would take care of it, ok, let me try that again.

Went back but the gang see him trip over again.

Group's thought minus the twins , dash and john: is this guy for real?

?: was there something you kids needed my for?

Soul: yeah if you really are dr. stein.

Maka: you did this, you turn sid into a zombie.

Stein: oh, so that's it? I'm guessing you guys are all student from the academy along the sky surgen and the jester along the scarpet knight, seem y'all met john .

Shadow: so he is helping him.

Maka: why did you do this? Revenge? A grudge?

Stine: no nothing like that, I have a simpler motive; experimentation and observation all a true scientist cares about, and I am a scientist, everything in the world is an experimental subject that includes myself.

Maka notice stein and john kept staring as she whisper to soul.

Maka: hey did you feel that soul? I think something strange is happening.

Soul: huh? Like what?

John: seem both of your soul's wavelength aren't stable.

Stein: ounce more there quite different from another.

John: the shark teeth is irrogant and careless.

Stein: and one is earnest and strong will, they appear to be in residents.

John: but they aren't.

Soul: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHARK TEETH!

John: cuz your like one, what your excuse?

Soul: wait a minute what the hell? You mean you two can see the soul of someone who is still alive? In that case you must be a mister.

Silver star: (turn john) how can you do it?

John: i have my ways

Maka: they able to read the character of the souls too, only the best mister can do that.

Soul: (turn maka) maka you can see soul clearly like that too right?

Maka: oh well of course I can.

Stain: your soul seem confused by that last statement, how cute.

Maka: shut up creep!(cover herself) quit it! Stop looking at my soul you creep!

Black star: yeah shut up little doctor man! And decade!

As they turn to see black star and blue star up top of the roof.

Silver star: really?

Black star: (cross his arms) no one wants to listen you talk anymore yahoo!  
how about we change the subject into more interesting conversation topic. Like me for example.

Maka: when did he?

Black star: who cares that you can see souls what dose that matter, huh? Not like your going to see anything interesting. (jumped off) for as I concern , the only soul you worth to see is mine and my sis.

John: your right, your sister like you but calm and patience along more of showing how good of a fight and stubborn even her partner is like that too.

Stein: (looked at black star) interesting, yours is extremely self-centered and more then a bit wild, it must be difficult finding a partner that is campanile with your own isn't? (twist his screw)

Black star: no more talking!

He charge at them as john easily blocking every kick, slide off as stein just blockingnas well then john eblow black star's chest and stsin punch black star's face sent him to the ground.

Tsubaki: BLACK STAR!

Stein: (turn to the tsubaki) ah yes I see it now, your always willing to compromise and posses an accepting nature it makes scents for you to co-operate with his soul wavelength, Now I have collected the necessary national data from all of you.

Shadow: light.

Light nodded as a flash he turn into a combination of a scythe blade sword as he catch it.

Soul: so cool

Maka: woah

John got his book sword ready.

Soul change to her scythe form and maka charge at him but he is dodging.

Stein: you must be scythe mister maka.

he push her with his feet cause him to roll back form his chair cause his head to hit black star and he fall down to the floor .

Black star: ow my face! (cover his face)

Stein: mm, let's see scythe meister maka,(twisting the screw) something familiar about that name, if I just put my finger on it.

As then for john and shadow glared they charge incoming surptise speed as their weapon make a clang noise, clash againts each other make some wind blowing force as they back away.

Soul: whoa, look at them go!

The two running a bit as they clahses each other, shadow kick but john duck go for an uppercut but shadow dodges then shoot shadpw bullets but john turn his weapon to gun to shoot it as well , as shadow turn to his scythe blade as light turn back to normal , as they continuing slashing of their sword swing making some sparks, john making a thrust and so do light, they both backing a bit and continuing as john almost cut light's hair , light almost cut john's tie as they pushing each other, light unleashed magic holy bullet as john then speed off slashing each of the attack, as the two slash pass each other as to show they missed as they both smile as everyone watch it even lord death and they other.

light: you still got it

john: yeah

they turn to see maka got hit when stein thrust his palm of a shock sent her to the ground.

Maka: what? What did he?

soul: what the hell did he do to me?

with lord death

lord death: i'm impress that john able to keep up and match the twins like that.

Chronala: well he is the youngest decade for nothing.

Patty: go shady!

Liz: come on light

Chronala: not only he use the ability of rider but other people like for example , if he can activate using the same ability as black star even without go decade.

Minor: even weapons like for example heart, liz and Patty?

Chronala: yep, that too, he have the knowlegde of not just rider but history of everyone even new one.

Patty: ooh, so he knows if I'm going to marry shady?

Kid and liz: huh?

Chronala: well you have a compition patty, cuz in the future there some girl who like him too even blair got him first of his first kiss.

heart blush of like shadow but jealous blair took his first kiss.

Patty: (puff her checks) no fair.

Chronala: but he wont ingore you as he'll love you

Patty felt super happy with a big grin.

Patty: then i wont lose cuz I'll make him my boyfriend when i find him !

Alcuana: also the fight of maka and stein going well.

Kid: I don't believe this, sure magic weapons has valuable physical attacks property's but primeval a mister needs a weapon to channel it's souls wavelength, but that man and john , they can attack with there souls directly, they doesn't need a weapon a

Lord death: yep, the relationship between mister and a weapon is a lot like relationship between a guitar and an amplifier.

Alucana: on it's own an electric guitar is only admiring a small noise, but when you put the guitar into an amplifier you just get a bigger sound and you can make more powerful when you turn up your power before

Lord death: witch hunter, the technique maka use in the battle against sid is a perfect example for this, even she failed it to the end.

Alcuana: my boys , stein and john make a huge noise without it.

Back to the battle.

Stein: (turn his screw) let's see here, how should I first begin me experiment? (make his finger like snapping scissors)

As maka begin to charge without thinking.

Soul: wait maka!

When she about to swing soul at him, stein held his hand to zap maka and soul make her fall down

Soul: that was a dumb move! (cough blood form the reflection)

stein grab maka in her pigtails, soul turn back to normal but hurt.

Soul: maka...

Light: maka!

But clashes with john.

John: hmm i like to join here.

He pull out a card of twin pistol symbol.

Light: oh no.

Then it glow merge to john.

**POWER WEAPON: THOMPASON TWIN PISTOL!**

He summon pistol that look exactly like liz's and patty's weapon form , as fast move he shoot 9 times at the twins as they grunt in pain sent flying as shadow turn back to normal , the twins fall down to the ground, hissing in pain of being shot 9 times while healing.

Dash: shadow! Light!

Maka: light!

Soul: they got shot!

Light: now he summon weapon like that! (hiss in pain)

Shadow: (hold his right arm) shit! He got some tricks! (hiss in pain)

John: come on dudes, you think my riders form was that ?

He walk up to Stein.

John: seem you got her huh?

Stein: yep, and you took care of the twin(lift maka's shirt to see her stomach) ah you have lovely skin simply lovely(pull out a marker) where do you think I insert the knife first? (draw a square on her belly) let see if I can turn your smooth skin into sand paper.

Black star: or a new pair of new glasses bastard! How could you forgotten that we are here!

Stain: easily.

Black star: your not the only one who can use soul wavelength to attack without a weapon!

Stein: what?

Black star: BLACK STAR BIG WAVE!

He hit both Stein and john to let go of maka

**With lord death**

Kid: he can do that?

Lord death: he may appear to be a child but black stars soul wavelength is incredibly large and for his age he is a genies at using direct attack agents an opponent, still it wont do good at this fight.

**Back with the fight **

stain is still standing and so do John.

John: ... really monkey?

Stein: a surprise from the wild one.

Soul: the hell is going?! Is useless.

Silver star: how did he?

Stein: I'll let you have your turn John

John nodded as he turn to black star.

John: nice, nice black star, stein familiarize the soul wavelength so he can adjust his so they match and for me, I use a card that help.

Black star: your a destroyer right?

John: why yes, yes i'am.

Black star: thwn i want you to show me what you got! Cuz I'll surpass god with my own two hands! So i like to see what you got!

John m: very well.

Put on his decade belt and his card.

John: henshin

Put the card in his belt and close it.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Turn to decade.

Decade: Let's go.

He pull out his agito card and insert his belt.

**KAMEN RIDE: AGITO!**

Then he transformed into agito.

D-Agito: kamen rider, agito mode!

Black star: BRING IT!

As he charge got the flame sword as black star dodges but didnt expect got slashes by him, then D-Agito punch him then dodge black star's kick and his other kick then upper slash his chest as black star went to speed but D-Agito punch his stomach hard as he cough spit sent crash to the ground and getting back up.

D-Agito: let see if you fight someone from hell ( pull out hibiki card and insert it)

**KAMEN RIDE: HIBIKI!**

Purple flames around his hody turn to hibiki

D-Hibiki: kamen rider hibiki mode!

Tsubaki reconzie that kamen rider along Sakura and silver star from legend of the oni who play instrument.

Tsubaki: black star be very careful!

Black star: huh? How come?

Tsubaki: that rider is dangerous when it comes to his own fire and sound.

D-Hibiki got his drusmtick as ingite of flames swing quickly hitting blackstar and even black star able to dodge each of them but got kick and bam a lot.

D-Hibiki: stein!

He nodded went in speed as his hand between black star's head eletircute him as he screma as stein move out of the way when D-Hibiki pull out another card to insert.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: H-H-HIBIKI!**

Then came out to attach black star is a drum energy set with spiral symbol.

D-Hibiki use his sticks to hit it rpaidly as a drum play as everyone hearing the drum solo melody sound as D-Hibiki did one swing explpsion semt black star crashed uncocnious to the gorund, blood came out from his mouth and eyes.

Everyone: Black star!

**With lord death's room.**

Kid:( got up) this is too munch , they need help let's go

Minor: let help the twins.

Alucana: i wouldn't be so sure trust me as your not students.

Minor: alright then me and my brother as classmate for this, let's go bro

Kid: yes. 

**Back to the fight**

Soul: dame you stein you won't get away from this I'll kill you! Right(turn maka) let's go get him maka!

Maka: no way. (fell to her knees)

D-Hibiki see stein's soul.

D-Hibiki: so you see the soul huh?

**ACCEL!**

Then suddnely he dodges silver star's punch and accel sword swing

Silver star: no one does that to my brother !

D-Hibiki: very well( pull out his W card)

Soul: no way that...

He insert it ajd close it

**KAMEN RIDE: W **

Then the wind blow as he become W

Light and shadow: that's...us.

D-W: kamen rider W mode, (make a gun sign at silver star and accel) now, count of your sins.

Silver star: Sakura!

She nodded to become a sword as they charge as blocked by D-W metal staff as twirl it as ingite of flames whamming silver star and accel then pull out trigger to shooting silver star multiple time and dodges the eletirc from accel as he jump over accelerated then thrust his chest then shoot him many times as he back away.

D-W put the card to his belt.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: W-W-W!**

as wind blowing he jump up and split to deliver a kick to them as explsoion as silver star and accelerated turn back to dash groan in pain.

Sakura: (turn back to normal) silver star you alright?

Silver star: yeah I'm cool, but hurt.

D-W put his decade card in as close it.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

He turn back to decade.

Soul: whats the matter with you maka? Why are you sitting there? Get up.

Maka: shut up! You wouldn't be acting so tough if you see shape of his soul like I do.

Soul: your wrong! I wouldn't care maka! All you saw is a single soul right? You didn't see your future, (start to shake maka) you can't give up before you even fight your suppose to change me to strongest death scythe ever, you don't want that worthless father of yours to out shine us do you? Look up and listen to me! Do you hear me maka I'm talking to you!

Light: he's right maka.

Maka and soul turn to see the twins good walking up next to them and shadow fix his hat that he dusted off.

Shadow: it doesn't matter on how big the soul is, all it matters is skill, as if we let any enemy push us around and let them get away, hell no , it'll take more then broken bones, bruises, cut or some power from enemies to make us kneel and give up , I don't understand the word "give up" nor neither my brother, even it cost our life and in death, we'll help every meister and their weapon and pure hearted people.

Light: and it wont be alone to do it, together even if enemies get stronger we always get back, me and my brother didn't do for justice, we do it for the humanity's sake of bringing peace along with family and friends even everyone who believe in hope...

Light and shadow:(smile) that is the kamen rider's way.

Soul: come on, if we die we die cool.

Maka: (standing up) sorry about that I'm better now.

Soul: no problem.

then she change to her scythe mode and maka catch it and she spins it and position the head to the ground.

Soul and maka: let's go soul resadents!

Stain: the resadents of the soul mister and weapon harmonized, the mister passes soul waves to the weapon, the weapon then magnifies the waves and passes the back, they repeat the posses then they create a soul wave more powerful then either of them alone.

Soul: let's keep this up until we reach our limit!

Maka: yeah okay.

Stein: I'm impress, she can use the witch hunter when she still so young.

As maka and soul begin to charged up with a war cry.

Stein: your putting everything in one hit?

They continue to shout there war cry and charging up.

Stain: come on! Let's see how much your souls can handle!

Maka: the legendary super skill of the scythe mister,(make it big) WITCH HUNTER!

She then slice upwards to hit stain but he grab the blade and shocked it

Stain: you can control the witch hunter too, but your skills are rough!

Rampage: Not bad bookworm, but not enough!

Break the energy scythe make maka fall

stein:(walk to maka) you manage to stay on conscious.

He crouch down then soul turn back to normal covering maka in protecting her.

Soul: back away, I wont let you touch my meister.

Shadow: nice job soul, we take it for here.

Light: you at least show your a cool guy.

Stein: well then, john you ready to see what they can do?

Decade: yeah.

Light and shadow: let's go.

The twins then unleashed their souls as everyone see their soul a bit bigger then stein's , light's soul is a white and green with blowing wind , shadow's soul is white and gray , as bats swarm a bit around there.

light and shadow: DUO RESONANCE!

Then their body glowing showing Their scythe blade popping from their back, forearm everyone see glowing land on the twin's hand, light have an angel gold gaia memory and shadow have the vampire silver gaia memory , shadow put on the W driver and now Light have it, they click it.

**ANGEL!**

**VAMPIRE!**

Light and Shadow:(swift their arms a W like) Henshin!

They place the new gas hats onto the driver and , then Light shift and to do shadow together.

**ANGEL! VAMPIRE!**

As now is W but the joker side is now silver of with black and purple line, the cyclone side is gold with green and white line, W have shoulder and forearm scythe blade and wings like W letter but shape of a wings, the right side has angel wing and left side bat wings. The chest and torso have W like line on it.

?: Kamen rider W! Duo Soul! (gun sign finger at Decade) so, count on your sins!

Decade slide his hand thought his sword then charges at W as they clashes as decade pull out his card and insert his belt.

**POWER MODE RIDE: LIGHTNING DRAGON SLAYER !**

Then lighting cafkling around him as the two rider burst of speed as everyone see then clashing each other weapon in speed

**In lord death's room**

Everyone watching it and amaze of W's new form and even decade still keeping up againts the new form W.

lord death: well now, I believe that your sons have formed a new power.

Alucana: I'm so proud of them.

Minor: a vampire gaia memory I get, but an angel?

Alucana: let just say since i adapt the ability of holy power against my enemy way back , so now I'm the first vampire to have holy abilities.

Liz: whoa.

Chronala: and it amazing to watch a hiesi vs heisi 2.

Kid: what's that?

Chronala: is a team for the rider even decade on both teams. such as Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz , Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto , Den O , Kiva and Decade are team hiesi A.

Lord death: team Hiesei B is W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Ghost, Ex-aid and Build.

Liz: and how would you guys do that? Theres like a hundred contrary in this world now.

Lord death: let say we know where the location.

Alucana: we have friends and even Chronala know even a goddess she a member of other goddess and gods around and john know it since he travel in his journey.

Minor: well i know kiva a king of the fangire, even have 3 monster and a flying castle that he wipe them out of those fangire hurt innocent.

Alcuana: every vampire knows.

Lord death: even hibiki, one of the oni who have the element and the instrument of there choosing.

Kid: and wizard, the one who hunt down phantom that give nothing but despair.

Chronala: and den o i know as same job of time.

Liz: i heard rumor about build too, let hope to meet them someday

**Back to the fight**

As fladhes and stirke everywhere as the two rider look while they both panting a bit.

W: let finish this

Decade: yeah

W pull out vampire gaia and decade another card he insert to his belt.

**VAMPIRE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**FINAL POWER ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE!**

W jump up high and so do decade , W deliver a W letter energy with bat wing and decade make a big lightning dragon as bith attack collide as an explsoion happen , a bright light then it tone down two see bith rider passed each other land as they fall in one knee panting as turn back to normal.

Light: so.

Shadow: did we pass?

John: yep you sure do.

Stein: (stein petted soul's head) you earn a passing grade, great job(eye and smile)

John: And you gave your own body to protect your meister, you guys did a great team work.

This surprise soul and maka.

Soul: sorry maybe wasn't clear the first time I'll say it again, uh?

Stein: this was all planned out by lord death, he asked me to do him a favor he wanted me to help you with the extra lessons.

Shadow: i figure of when i senses look in the eyes

Light: same here as john pretending.

John: yeah I'm a destoyer of evil

Soul: what if you two are in on it (turn to Stein)why did you kill black star?!

Black star: I bet you think your a funny guy huh? And john, that hurt if you think I'll let you get away with this.

Soul: he's still alive? But what about sid the zombie?

Sid: yeah sorry about all this, back when I was alive I was defently was a man who never tell a lie but a lot of things change since then.

Soul: oh you don't say! So what the hell is the point of all this?! To see if you can scared us to death?!

Maka: seriously?(in tears)

John: you tell us.

**In lord death's room**

Minor glared at lord Death as he chuckle nervously little.

Minor: (frown at lord death) dad!

Lord death: but they are better now then before right?

Minor: i almost got worried sick about light get hurt , but i gues he's alright

Alucana: oh so you have a crush on my son ?

Minor blush and shyly look away.

Alucana: you do.

Liz's thought: like hell i let her get him first

Back with the group

stein:(adjust his glasses) it was just a test, but I confess it was fun scaring you kids like that you shouldn't seen your faces.

John: it sure was a little.

Maka and soul: these two are really sadist.

Stein: (sit on his chair and spins then stops) hey everyone I'm sure that you are all tired, why don't you spend the night in my laboratory?

Shadow: no thanks

**Timeskip the next day**

Maka is resting on lights shoulder and blair resting on shadow's shoulder.

Soul: it was so cool you two have a new form.

Shadow: yeah , that sure eill come in handy.

Blair then snuggled with shadow making her purr

Blair: i watch your fight and i was so proud of you.

Shadow: you watch the fight last night?

Briar: yep.

Soul: man, I'm still bummed out from last night.

Maka: I dreamed that stain is using me as his experiments but at leadt I was comfort by lighty

Dash: but at least we know John not really a bad guy.

Silver star: yeah same here

Sakura: it was impressive the fight was a tie.

black star: tsubaki, was stein and john is the bigger star then me yesterday?!

Tsubaki: seriously?

Soul: i wonder if they find a teacher to replace sid yet? Hey maybe your dad will be your teacher again.

Maka: no anyone but him!

Then came burst out of the door is stein in his chair trip in circle and open the book.

Stein: alright class are we ready to get started?

Soul: this isn't funny.

Maka: is might be the first time, I acutally wanted to see my father.

Black star: man , that guy sure know how to get attention.

Stein: just kidding I'm an assitance , here's your real teacher

A bat came in poof to show Alucana.

Alcuana: Hey everyone !

The twins scream in shocked , soul and maka sigh in relief.

Alucana: I'm your new teacher professor alucana !

Light: SHIT! (hid his face with his face by blush embarssed )

Shadow: SON OF A BITCH! (Grab his hat tightly his face by blush embarssed)

Alucana: hi sweetys!( waving her hand at the twins)

Shadow: oh my god! Oh my god! Why she being a teacher!?

Light: this is so embarrassing.

Student 2: no way...

Student 44: is her...is really her...

Student 6: but how?

Student 11: Alucana! The vampire meister and queen of pure darkness! I thought she died.

Alucana: i know y'all may have question bug that later on.

**Timeskip**

Walking though a random town at night, a young, blonde woman wearing a black body-length suit with hood, which extends downwards to her knees. The hood itself is adorned with an eye-like marking upon either side which, When worn in addition to the shape of her hair, gives it the appearance of a snake's mouth, with teeth and fangs. She is barefoot when not in disguise with unique toenail and fingernail polish that is black featuring yellow arrows pointing upwards.

?: hmm, From the begging I heard of the twins, the sons of Adonis and alucana, i've been collecting these gaia memeory , particle of my researching and moment.

she notice a wasp buzzing as land on her palm.

?: (smile) hmm, brother, I though you manage to return.

?: still haven't change, quite a few, medusa.

walk up as medusa turn to see a young man appearance as have black a bit spiky hair but the blond hair at the bottom , gray eyes look dead, shadow circle around it, his skin color a bit paler but built muscle ,wearing a black jacket with fur collar, dark yellow streaks on it, black fingerless gloves, sleeves black hoodie with bee like symbol, black pants with red lines, black shoes.

Medusa: Hymenoptera, good to see you again.

Hymenoptera: and to you too medusa.

Medusa: Hymenoptera, good to see you again.

Hymenoptera:...…

Medusa: your not mad about me and my sister has left you to die years ago, Hym?

He didn't say a word still staring at her with a cold hollow look.

Medusa: okay, i-i get that what we stole from you but it was archane's idea, i was against it but i had no choice. I was planning to reviving you but i have to make plans and undercover at the dwma.

Hymenoptera: is that right?

Medusa: (walk up to him) y-yes, the black blood.

Hymenoptera: how cute, my little sister follow my footstep use to be with death and his students with close " allies " of mine.

Medusa: it was the only way to...cut things apart.

Then she shove her hand to his mouth as then something wiggling inside of him.

Medusa: since you know me, have enough snake over while you got rusty.

Then he exploded as blood around.

Medusa: seem that was taken care of.

Suddenly see his body reformed make medusa shocked.

Medusa: i-impossible!

Hymenoptera turn his head with a sick grin and his eyes shadow leaving glowing red.

Hymenoptera: little garden snake, you bit more then you chew.

She is now scared beyond belief.

Hymenoptera: to let you know I'm not alive, nor I'm dead, I'm undead.

Medusa: h-how?

Hymenoptera: Before my hands on the grim reaper and my former comdrades, I save one spell of a magic. transfer half of my soul to my own wasp, the infected to every wasp to the entire world. Feed on the black blood you stole, feed on the people's pain, despair and death, feed the cells of the kishin, feed on archane's spider that have of her soul energy and madness. It took so many years of recovery and regenerate as it work but somehow my soul been beyond corrupted, more sinister then a kishin soul , my soul become a dark soul, i'm no longer just a warlock, i'am a lich.

Medusa: a lich?

Hymenoptera: that's right, an Undead Sorcerer , also you trying to shove your snake inside of me with your magic,(wider his grin more) making your big brother very unhappy.

he move his finger as medusa body's felt a sharp crack a force make her body to the ground as she grunting in pain.

Medusa: w-what do you to me ?!

Hymenoptera: blood magic, control every living being who have blood, your smart from taking class...since you control of the 1,000 "snakes" within her body and with my blood magic, it equals...(make medusa's eyes wide in shock of the question)

Medusa: n-no…

Hymenoptera:that's right medusa, your entire body.

medusa: so your gonna kill me ?

Hymenoptera: as munch it would be too easy of my vengeance, no. (walk around her then crouch down and pull her hair up to look at him) I see that you, arahcne and shuala did your parts. I told arachane not get to confident fighting death since you rather betray her like you did me, even her way by Having the blueprints for the creation of the Demon Weapons, performed the experiment by killing other Witches for their souls and manufacturing them in large quantities. And now she broke her body into pieces as spiders, which hid across the globe, and hid her soul inside the Oldest Golem. For the next 800 years, Shaula did of her plan invading DWMA by infect and mind control every NOT Student and have one as a brainwashed spy to Death Weapon Meister Academy and now Deceased well until I revive her in my new Hive.

Medusa: you did ?

Hymenoptera: she'll prove her use , along you and your arachne, you'll have groups that be useful .

Medusa: good, a-as long to show you to make it up, I-If you can help me, I know a plan to revive the kishin an-

Hymenoptera: FOOL!

He then smash her to the wall as she cough blood, move his finger as now glue and cant move as he walk up to her.

Hymenoptera: Asura did his, now is my turn, beside he is the puzzle, because madness isn't the real answer behind all of this for the future.

Medusa: w-what are you saying?

Hymenoptera: your looking at the main puzzle since I'm gonna collect 99 souls of other ksihin or the wtich and the last is asura.

Medusa eyes wide.

Medusa: the kishin... The madness and the despair you collected...that means you...

Hymenoptera: yes, there can only be one grim reaper but i dont want to spread madness, something above it more then asura can.

Medusa: w-what is you gonna spread?

He grin sick give a thumbs but thumbs down.

Hymenoptera: so either serve me or...

She notice shadow blade stinger point at her as she gulp notice her brother is different and not the same as before.

Medusa: i-i give my s-servance and my power to aid you...f-future grim reaper

He smirk snap his finger as she finally move

Hymenoptera: i notice you have a duaghter crona, nice to meet my niece as she seem lonely while you play nurse at the school

Medusa: but she my creation

Hymenoptera: and who you stole to make that ?

Medusa silent shaken in fear of his tone.

Hymenoptera: i thought so , anyway what your next move ?

Medusa: ( clear her voice) crona gonna continue soon of collecting souls , i will aware any miester will come and heard rumor about her.

Hymenoptera: good , as far of you spying the DWMA As the nurse , you must find useful troops for the plan as I'll absorb asura and be my full potential...your daughter better be useful as well of my plan. Meanwhile with shuala assist and waited for archane , i do have errands helping a family who are possession to make more dophont .

**The next day**

kid is checking his places for symitry on the bathroom as minor and heart came in.

minor: come on kid, we're going to be late.

Kid: coming, just need to check that everything is perfect.

Minor roll her eyes and grab the back of his shirt to dragged him.

Kid: minor stop ! I need to check the whole room! Inclduing the painting and candles!

Minor: we're not doing that at the beginning of your new days of school!

As she dragged him outside with liz, patty and heart waiting along john came.

John: everybody ready?

Patty: come on come on, I need to see shady again!

Iiz: same with light, hope we be the same class with them.

**Timeskip**

As class with alcuana and stein teaching

alcuana: and that's how you fully connect with your weapons easier, by understanding your flaws and finding what you both can focus on. Any questions?

Maka raised her hand.

Alucana: yes maka?

Maka: I understand about soul residents with your partner.

Alucana: yeah, which my husband was here, he was a great teacher and giving advice to many student, (look down sigh and sad) wish he was here so he can give everyone some advice.

?: you don't say?

Everyone turn open door is a kamen rider but helmet of a skull , white line on his shoulder pads and chest as ribs, white scarf and a white hat and driver belt like W's but a half piece on the right side.

Maka: who are you?

?: kamen rider skull.

Tsubaki: another one?

Alucana: who are you?

Skull: I'm hurt you forget about me already My black roses.

That shocked her then tears started to fall.

Alucana: A-Adonis? Addy?

He remove his belt as everyone see to reveal a man look exactly the twins but almost adult like appearance, green eyes, he wearing a button white shirt, brown vest, black pants, black shoes, his hair a little scruffy but still good, have a necklace of a gold bat, a watch on his left wrist and wearing the white hat exactly like shadow have

This shocked everyone even the twins, maka, soul, tsubaki, silver star, sakura, and tsubaki.

Adonis: good to see you okay cana, you haven't change a bit.

She runs to him to give a hug.

Alcuana: YOUR ALIVE! WAAAAH! (Anime tears)

Light: F-Father?

Shadow: D-Dad?

Adonis: hey boys, don't just stand there, come here.

The twins silenty went their father as they finally to see since their borth, they hugged him as everyone smile of the heart warming reunion of a family.

Adonis: look at them cana, our sons grown up, got some of my good looks and shadow have your amazing eyes.

Then he spotted stein in a corner.

Adonis: well, well, well, franky so good to see you.

Stein: is good and nice to have you back Professor Srawnden.

Adonis: (chuckle) how's dully doing? Still scaring the pants out of him?

Stein: (smile) yep, still do.

Adoonis turn at Maka.

Aodmis: and your his kid too, you grow up and got you a weapon that a scythe, is nice your follow your mom's footstep maka.

Maka: u-um t-t-thank you sir...

Aodnis pull out a coffe that have athermis he pour in and drink it

Adonis: DWMA sure a bit same and change, so where spirit's wife at ?( take another sip)

Alucana: uh honey...

She whisper to his ear as his eyes wide and spit coffee that he drank.

Adonis: that idiotic moron!

Alucana: i know but your alive?

Adonis: well is a long story and sorry i interrupt the lesson.

Alcuana: is alright but you can join in.

Adonis: sure.

As the twins went back at there seat.

Shadow: wow, our dad is here and okay.

Light: sure is.

Maka: that explain the good look and why your mom like him and munch.

Stein: tsubaki, maka, why don't we see black star and soul with you? Are they planning on coming to class?

Maka: they proably skipping again, those two idiots are hoepless.

Shadow: wonder what there doing?

Dash: say silver star, you know what your bro doing?

Silver star: i was expect him on class but not a bit.

Sakura: smae here.

Light notice tsubaki look down.

Light: tsubaki, something bother you? You seem a little sad.

Tsubaki: yeah I am, black star switching partner with soul

light:(chuckle) I doubt it, even the two are friend, but their soul wavelength consider soul rejection, beside who can ever switch partner with you? I'm sure you'll do great.

She smiled at him, she remember of him and his brother did wiled her back then, she imaging her being wield by Light make her blush and steam out of her head and heart beating fast.

Shadow: (smirk) well look at you lady killer.

Light: like your the one to talk, patty really want to get you bad.

Shadow: oh boy and soul rejection huh?

Light: yeah, but still where are they.

Alucana: I know.

They turn at her.

Alucana: Light, shadow, I would like you two too head to the entrance, five new students will be joining us.

Light: sure, maka, Tsubaki ,silver star , sakura your coming with us.

Shadow: I have a feeling who's coming

meanwhile

black star is outside with soul

Black star: rrraaaggg! Lesson Listen ! There's someone who must be assassinated by the great black star! Right now at death mister academy, one rumor stands out from the rest, they say the children of lord death herself has enrolled, everyone is talking about the new kids instead of me I'll have to kill them !

Soul: clearly you got your priority straight.

Black star: when the crap is that dame kids is going to get here anyway?

shadow: there you guys are

they turn to see the twins came in.

light: what you two doing this time ?

soul: waiting for the new kids

With kid

Kid, patty, liz, minor, heart and John.

Liz: what'd you look at us now, raised off the street and here we are students of the academy, we came along way huh patty?

Patty: yeah it's going to be freaking awesome! Come on come on hurry up!

Kid: have you ever seen such a beautiful building? My father's school is magnificent, perfectly balance, perfectly symmetrical.

john: yeah, sure is.

Heart: well it nice to go see my brother.

Liz: your brother?

Heart: yeah we go separate ways of partners.

Minor: well cant wait to meet them.

As they almost at the top but patty spotted shadow.

Patty: SHADY!

Patty charge in and tackle shadow in a hug.

Shadow: oof! (his hat feel on top of patty's)

Patty: oh I miss your huggable self!

Shadow: nice to see you patty bear, seem your the new student.(grab his hat and put it back on)

patty: yep!

Liz: you should of seen her, she was jumping up and down like a jackhammer.

Patty:(giggle) and big sis along minor was in there fantasy dream about light and be at the same class.

Liz and minor blushes.

Light: really?

Patty: uh huh(turn shadow) from this day forward your my boyfriend!

shadow: sure i guess.

Patty: now kiss me you hansom being!

Patty kiss him at the lips as heart push her and hug him.

Heart: hell no!

Patty: I kissed him first now!

Blair push heart then hug shadow and lift him up.

Blair: hey, he's mine!

Light: hello john and kid, (turn liz and minor and bow his head a little) greeting and welcome.

Liz: hey light, good to see you again.

soul: are you the new kid w'ere been hearing about?

Kid: is my first day, are you going to show me around?

Soul:(chuckle) you show up three hours late and you think i've been waiting here to giving you a tour? If you been here at 7 like you suppose to you could look around yourself.

Kid: what's that? What did you say seven? (point at him) NO IT CAN'T BE 7, SAY 8, DAMN IT! EIGHT IS BETTER!

Soul: wha?

Kid: (Swirling eyes) it's physically impossible to cut the number seven in half and make it symmetrical! It has to be eight instead! And cut in half virtually or horizontally stay perfectly symmetrical! (slip to the ground) please take it back, I beg of you.

Soul: uh, dude is something wrong with you?

Liz: yeah, he's absolutely insane.

Light: obsession of balancing perfection.

Heart: again of being the cool guy around huh soul?

Soul: what the?!(looked at heart nervously) s-sis?

Liz: so that your brother huh?

Heart: good to see you soul, heard you messed up.

Soul: t-to be fair, w-we didn't know blair wasn't a witch.

Heart: that's no excuse, your acting without thinking, i'll give you my reminder of not doing anything too stupid.

Black heart: YAHOO!

Everybody looked up black star at the pillar.

Liz: what the? is that a monkey?

Minor: hey bro I think this monkey is calling your and mine along john's name, I think.

Kid turn and looked.

Shadow: no that black star.

Then a pillar breaks off making black star fall, as kid in horror scream seeing the pillar broke, black star landed the ground.

This made kid horrified to see the piece broke off.

Minor: oh boy.

Heart: now he's in for it.

Black star: face it kid, I am much to big for you to handle and you know it, do you see the ground shake through my feet.

Shadow: no it's your ego that's big.

kid:(got up with his hair cover his eyes and growl) look what you did it's not symmetrical anymore you j***.

liz: nice, now you really done it

black star: are you ready for this ,i'm gonna give you a test of my black star assassin skill.

soul: is not an assassniaiton skill to be seen you idiot.

Kid: you are a disguising pig, your really to risk your soul to pick a fight to a grim reaper ? liz patty, weapon form.

Patty: right!

Liz: we done nothing but fight in the street, I can use a break.

They change their pistol form.

Minor: well i want to see how your brother handle this.

Heart: yeah if black star think of beating all of us

she change her weapon form and caught her.

the twins and john walk up between kid.

black star: finally a real match, I've been eager to fight the twins and payback on you john !

Kid: light, shadow, john, ready to assist me in battle?

Shadow, light and john: yes.

John: also it be different what i'm using.

The twins got their gaia memory, shadow put on his belt ,as light got it and john got the diened gun,and got the diened card.

**CYCLONE! **

**JOKER!**

**KAMEN RIDE!**

Light, Shadow and John: Henshin

**CYCLONE! JOKER!**

**DIENED!**

Light shift merge to shadow to become W, then john become diened by colorful flashes and merge along cards like shift as now color scheme is blue.

W: Kamen rider W.

Diened: Kamen rider Diened.

Black star: if you want a fight let do it! I'll take them all by myself! Come on soul!

Soul:(get up) your the one who looking for a fight black star not me, I'll play along and I'm warning new guy, if we do this you lose.

Black star: dame straight, we're going to make one badass team together.

Soul:_ these guys is strong enough to take down anubis with W's help._

Black star: _they got to have guts to out shine me all the time._

Kid: _these two punks may not be perfect they did manage to defeat sid and W and Decade was a match, At least 2 rider are with me or it be a problem and I need to keep my guard up._

Minor: _notice how munch these two do at their extra lesson, but soul fighting by himself without his partner seem tricky._

Heart: _let see shat they got since fighting stein, soul and maka did got the soul resident complete and black star was enough against sid._

Kid: let's go (point liz and patty at soul and black star)

Diened: (pull out fourze and OOO card) i know 2 will assist of W

**KAMEN RIDE: OOO! KAMEN RIDE: FOURZE!**

He shoot as color flashes to reveal that he summon OOO and Fourze.

OOO: Kamen rider OOO!( tiger stance) Seiya!

Fourze: Kamen rider Fourze! (crouch down) uchu~~~~~ (sprout out) KITAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! (pound his chest) lets settle this man-to-man!

Soul: ... that's so cool.

W walk in front of the two rider.

**Meanwhile at class**

Maka: I wonder what light is doing?

Dash: same with they others too.

Adonis: seem everyone hearing stuff outside

Maka: excuse me Mr and mrs. Swarden ! Dr. Stein ! There a rule of two meister dueling on campus , it takes order there must a professor there to witness this

Alcuana: very well everyone continue your lesson.

Adonis: maka, tsubaki, silver star, sakura, and dash come with us outside.

**At the fight**

W as heat and trigger mode he, minor and kid shooting at black star and soul who dodges but black star turn to see fourze charge in punch him and knee him as black star then giving a kick and another roundhouse kick and a punch but fourze keep dodges each easily.

Black star: Hold still damn it!

Fourze: Alright, (punch his head) like that?

He he pull the orange switch

**ROCKET ON!**

Rocket arm as he flew hit directly at black stat as grab his leg as make him spin in circle as he dizzy , he leg go as he press another switch

**LAUNCHER ON!**

His right leg shoot missiles as soul and black star dodges but loose balance by the impact explosion

Black star: cant get close to them.

Kid: (smile) what was that? You want an up-close and personal fight, fine by me!

He, minor and OOO then jump up and slam they their foot but black star blocked it, soul charge at them but kid block her blade arm.

Kid: damn it!

W, minor, and kid point their gun.

Black star: what the hell?

They shoot him and OOO slash black star.

Soul: ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Man that hurt really bad!

W: now that a bang

Patty giggled at his pun and liz smile at the pun..

Liz: you think a pair of normal pistol would be enough for a grim reaper? We're aren't regular guns that shot bullets.

W:(right eyes) they shoot wavelength from the meister's soul.

Soul: _damn it. _

Black star:_ how dare they go easy on us._

Maka, Tsubaki, silver star, skaura, dash, stein, Adonis and alucana watching the fight.

Maka: Dr Stain, mr and miss swarden, are those two the new students?

Adonis: yep the children of L.D , death the kid and death the minor.

Stein: also minor partner is soul's older sister, heart evan.

Alcuana: even their student their ability is far greater then anyone else

Maka: a sister?! I didn't know he had a sister.

Aodnis: so that our kid as W, so they use the Gaia memory we found.

Dash: hey look, is kamen rider fourze and OOO.

Fouze: (notice dash) HELLO!

Dash: hey dude

Chronala: (came in) oh yeah the twins had met brad and ash before time rewrite and change.

Maka: what the? Who are you?

Alcuana: that my old friend Chronala, she know and watch allias with john.

Maka: so, she knows all kamen riders?

Alucana: yep she is a goddess of time.

Chronala: plus I can prodict the future in different timelines.

Maka: amazing.

Silver star: so the twins met fourze and ooo.

Chronala: yep, before everything merge and rewrite, the twins encounter fourze and ooo. And ooo is the next rider after W.

Maka notice the 3 animal color and symbol on ooo's chest and notice fourze almost look like an astronaut.

Maka: there ooo's and fourze?

Chronala: yep ash and brad, let say they at a very different school and situation like the twins but more… creaturest then here.

Stein: I have a special lesion you three today.

Maka: ok?

Stein: now now, there is no reason to worry, it's a very simple question, take a look at the dual take a look at kid and minor and their weapon partners , I want you to take particular attention to there soul wavelength.

Maka: (stare at kid and the thompason sisters) normally it's almost impossible to sink the wavelength of two weapons like that, but the connection is strong and stable. And the weapons share respect for her and the twins too no that's not it, but minor sure opposte brother but to heart like the opposite of soul, adoration is that it?

Stein: exactly correct, a good observation, the twin sisters are called the tombson sisters, they grew up on the streets there lives are much harder before they met kid , it's a natural that they have a strong elaboration for him and the twins, the partnership works for kid too, it's good to be with people so different, the tombson sisters lad back attitudes have a positive influences on her by quieting his neurotic tendencies.

Maka: they make a great team.

Stein: don't they?

Silver star: let see about brad and ash even josh's.

They look at brad's, josh's and ash's soul bigger like the twin's.

brad's have a happy smile many switch orbit around along have a half side of an inugami and fourze symbol.

Ash's soul is rainbow color of red, blue, yellow, green, gray, purple, gold, and brown with animals and medal floating around him.

josh's soul a bit bigger as have many cards of rider symbol and magenta and white.

Maka: I see, happiness, joy, not a hint of negative emotion on brads soul, but what shocking he's half human and a half mythical beast as a yokai, it look so familiar.

Alucana: he's half inugami.

Maka: he's a dog man?

Alucana: yeah but more sometime a wolf but he go to a school of yokai and monster, and can you tell about ash and john?

Maka: well john has mystery, always keeping his cards in hand. Ash is… free spirited, but have desire within it, not a bad desire but a very good one as helping and doing the right thing by the heart.

Tsubaki: what school ash go to?

Choronala: a school fuilled with warriors that wild familiars who have the ability to transform into a weapon.

Maka: nice.

Chronala: and is an all female school.

Maka: WHAT?!

Chronala: yeah and watch what they do.

Black star: is that all you two got!

Ooo: (pull out a green medal, silver medal and yellow medal) okay you ask for it.

Fourze: let keep going! This is fun! (pull his elek states)

**ELEK! ELEK ON!**

**KUWAGATA! GORILLA! CHEETAH!**

Fourze is now wearing yellow and golden jumpsuit with a black lightning on the chest and black disks on the sides and shouders, he is holding a rod/sword that has three plugs on it. Ooo's head is now green that looks like a stag beetle, his chest is a silver gorilla and his legs are bright yellow cheeta.

Black star: you can change all you want! But that wont stop me!

He charge at ooo as ooo block it with his arm as a shield when black star punch it, then a minute his fist turn red as he scream holding his fist.

Black star: OOOOWWWWWWW! WHAT THE?!

Ooo: it not that easy to break

He speed off a black tar try to catch him but oo's stag pincer and fourze use an eletric zap together along W trigger heat blast as sent black star crash to soul and got up.

Black star: let's hurry up and finish these guys.

Soul: it's about time.

Kid: for what?

Black star: you should be quivering in fear of your impending death and I'll outshine those riders

Kid: when you say that it just make's me want to laugh.

W: black star is not a good idea.

Black star: yeah right if you can do it to soul and tsubaki , I can do it do.

W: dude is not gonna worth it.

Black star: you won't be saying that when you taste our power of friendship.

Soul: that's right it's incredible.

W and OOO: friendship ?

Fourze: sound neat.

Soul: lets do it.

Black star: yeah.

Soul: transform!

He jump up and change into her scythe form in a bright light

this amaze kid, patty and fourze

Ooo: what the...

W: hell they doing?

Fourze and patty: that's so cool!

liz: I don't think they don't taking this seriously.

Minor: no kidding.

Heart: oh soul.

black star:(raised his hand up) come on soul!

Soul: FRIENDSHIP!

Black star: FUSION!

But he didn't catch him and the blade hit his head, soul fall and black star is yelling in pain while blood is gushing off of his head.

Soul: why the hell did you caught me with your head you idiot?!

Black star:(fixed his head) AH! NO! NO! NO!

Soul: do it right this time!

Black star struggle to pull soul very hard from the ground.

Black star: your freakin heavy! (his head bleed out again)

Soul: I'm not heavy, maka and the twins swing me around without breaking a sweat.

Ooo: seem they didn't do it right.

W: (turn minor) rejection, just as i thought even their pals but their soul wavelength are...incompatible with one another, making black star unable to hold soul.

Minor: so meaning….

Heart: those two are not comparable.

Kid: but it seem the twins seem to do well with other weapons.

W: we accept everyone how they go no matter how different they are and get along and they accept us who we are, we learn that from our dad of it.

Kid: I see, i want to use liz and patty? They feel like they wanted be wield by you two for a minute.

W nodded as the cyclone side hold liz and the joker side hold patty.

W: well you two always amaze us.

Patty: yep shady!

Liz:( blush) t-thanks lighty

Black star: COME ONE YOU STUPID SCYTHE I JUST NEED TO LIFT YOU UP!

Soul: (felt his soul and spit out blood and change back to normal) WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HITTING ME WITH YOUR SOUL WAVELENGTH THAT HURTS YOU IDIOT!

Black star: oh my bad.

Fourze: dont know what they doing but it is funny

Ooo: there not so bright huh?

Heart: totally.

Soul: black star it's over between us.

Black star: what, what exactly are you saying soul?

soul: if we try staying together like this, i only ending up hating you, is for the best.

Make everyone confused.

W: can me , minor,fourze and OOO shoot them ?

Liz: lets wait, this is starting to get good.

Black star: oh I understand, but even thought is over, will it be ok what we still be friends?

Soul: you idiot! of course we can still be friends! Forever!

Black star: oh soul!

Soul: black star!

Maka: we need professional help.

W: got you cover maka

Minor and w shoot them , Ooo and fourze zapped the two as a small explosion

W: whoops.

Ooo: our bad

Minor: yeah butter fingers.

W give the gun back to kid

Soul: we can't just quit in the middle of a fight.

Black star: right, we're not giving up until we beat either of them.

W: hmmm is guys want us to go all out on you?

Ooo: you sure is gonna be tough.

Fourze: you'll get hurt with this hit.

Minor: give us your best shot.

Kid: okay, we'll see how it works.

Black star and soul charge at them.

Black star: let see how well you get a taste of my soul wave!?

the two rider turn back to normal , foruze and OOO easily of dodges from black star's fist and kick along soul's scythe arm, along diened and even minor and kid dodges of the attack

Maka: black stars specialty is martial arts, but kid ,minor , and the 4 riders is playing with them, and the way they've been fighting soul doesn't have a chance againts them.

kid: you are slow as your stupid

black star: your going down

as the children of death shot both of them, a surprise his belt caught them

black star: you idiot you fell for it !

soul: gotcha !

he turn to his scythe but ooo's claws clash him away then kid and minor pull their leg for black star get hit in the face by soul.

Soul: okay now I really wanted to kill them

W: are you two done? (left) there pretty useless without there partners arn't they?

OOO: but trying their best.

Fourze: yeah their good.

Soul: we're not even done yet!

Black star: yeah give us your best shot! (turn diened) and give us decade you pink bASTARD!

Soul: yeah or else that color mean your scared to take us down!

Diened silent.

Fourze: oooh someone in trouble.

Ooo: oh boy.

W: they done it now.

Chronala: they're dead.

Maka: what you say that?

Decade: it's not pink…. IT'S MAGENTA!

his yelling shake the whole world up.

Chronala: that's his trigger word, he really dislike people calling him that.

Maka: t-this the scariest thing I ever seen in my entire life !

he turn back to normal show a very pissed off looked make soul and black star gulp of saying that.

john: W,Fourze,OOO, you help out

W took out his angel and vampire gaia, ooo took out his 3 red medal, fourze

then john pull on his decade belt and his card out.

john: henshin!

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

He turn to decade, as everyone see he pull out his Terminal K touch, he put a card in of the 9 kamen rider symbol, He pressing all of the hiesei Rider symbol.

**KUUGA! AGITO! RYUKI! FAIZ! BLADE! HIBIKI! KABUTO! DEN O! KIVA! **(makes a beeping noise and press his decade symbol last)** FINAL KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

He then open his driver to make a blank card appear and place itself onto his head, then his helmet and armor change to new designs, his helmet how holds his final form card up top as his visor turn to red, his chest turn to a full line from shoulder to chest to shoulder as 9 cards flip around to show all of the first gen hensei riders. Then he shifted his decade driver to his right side to place his Terminal K touch to his belt.

?: Kamen rider Decade! Complete!

Minor: woah.

Silver star: incredible.

Maka then saw all 9 cards of the first gen heisei riders on his torso.

Maka: those are all the kamen riders before light and shadow?

Chronala: as the first one, he even have the next hiesei as well.

Maka: huh, I wonder what they look like without there armor?

chronala: normal people who special, decade in that form can control a similar summon movement of any rider's final formed they have and do the same ability attack but ten time strong.

Complete decade grab his K touch and press the kiva symbol then the F button.

**KIVA! KAMEN RIDE: EMPEROR!**

Then came next to complete decade is kiva in his emperor formed.

Then the cards on his torso and forehead shuffle to show cards of kiva in his emperor formed, came next to complete decade is kiva in his emperor formed.

W: well let's go boy!

OOO Replace the medal with the red ones, put the magnet state in and W put the angel and Vampire gaia in to replace the cyclone and joker.

**VAMPIRE! ANGLE!**

**TAKA! KUJAKU! CONDOR! (eagle screech) TA~JA~DOL!**

**N MAGNET ON! S MAGNET ON!**

**W: DUO REISDENT!**

W is now at his duo formed, OOO now have red, the symbol of his chest is a hawk, peacock and condor, shoulder wing shoulder, and wing mask, red eyes, fourze upper body a bit of a bulge helmet , shoulder cannon blaster, gauntlet wrist, red and blue line.

?: Kamen rider OOO! Tajadol!

?: Kamen rider Foruze! Magnet stats!

Minor: bro, let show them how a grim reaper do.

Kid: gladly.

As their soul begin to show, kid's arms how has three spikes on each arm and his pistols change to twin cannons with deaths masks on each side as his blue soul. Show big and the left side is 3 white stripe. minor's weapon become two wide scythe with the bottom hidden cannon pincer , as her soul like her brother but different shape of a flame

Kid and minor: execution mode ready, prepare to be die. (charging up)

Liz: resadents stable, noise at 0.3%.

Patty: black beam soul wavelength fully charge!

As the 4 rider ready for their final attack

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-KIVA!**

**VAMPIRE MAXUIM DRIVE!**

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

**LIMIT BREAK!**

W: **VAMPIRE EXTREME!**

Fourze Magnet: **RIDER SUPER ELECTROMAGTIC BOMBER!**

Liz preparing to fire feed back at four seconds, 3.

Patty: 2.

Liz: 1.

Patty: firing now.

Kid: **DEATH CANNON.**

Minor: **AFTER LIFE SLASH!**

W duo and OOO deliver a kick, fourze magnet and kid did a blast together, minor and decade complete with kiva emperor did a slash, soul and black star didn't have time to react nor say as all combine attack hit them as a huge explosion dust cloud of shock wave, the smoke clear as soul and black star have swilring eyes and groan of pain unconscious.

W: done.

Tsubaki: black star!

Silver star: idiot.

Sakura: wow.

They run to him as decade complete touch kiva emperoer as he glow then stop, as then he turn at him.

Kiva emperor: hey dude, someone called you that again?

He nodded

Kiva emperor: well someone maybe dumb to do that.

He turn at W, fourze and OOO.

Kiva emperor: well you guys are awesome for the next generation of hiesei (turn W) and a half vampire hybrid, that's new.

W: uh, thanks.

Maka: (turn to kiva emperor) so, your kiva right?

Kiva emperor: yep.

kid: the king of the fnagire

Kiva emperor: yes, there no doubt the son and daughter of the grim reaper, but it time for me to go, but i'll be here any time.

OOO: and I'll gie some sleep, you fellas know what school i'm in, so come by and visit

Fourze: consider all of you the greastest friends who are super awesom! Come by at my school

as the 3 rider flashes away, W and Decade Complete turn back to normal, john walk up to soul and black star who's awaken.

John: oh no, i'm not done with you two yet, let go in private.

he drag the two by the leg as they screaming in fear, clawing on the ground but dragged by john's wrath.

Soul: NO!

Black star: BRING IT ON PINKY! I'LL TAKE YOU ON!

But black star's leg got crush as john's eyes glow

Black star: uh oh, I-is to late to say sorry?

Then they gone as everyone heard black star and soul's horrified screaming of mercy.

Light: I guess that went well.

Then patty tacked shadow and pamper him with kisses.

liz: say light.

light: yeah? (she grab his face) huh?

She then surprise him with a kiss of her own, that make shadow's and light's girl pissed

Maka: HEY!

Tsubaki: w-what are you two doing?!

Silver star: HEY! GET OFF OF HIM!

Sakura: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Blair: MY SHADY!

Minor: PATTY!

Heart: LIZ!

Liz break the kiss as he blush And she smirk sexy at him.

Light: woah.

Liz: best decision I made.

Then maka zoom snatch light and blair riding on her pumpkin use her hat of the top it to want snatch shadow, as they run off.

Brair and maka: MINE!

Patty: (zoom off) HEY! GET BACK HERE!

Liz: (Zoom off) I JUST GOT HIM!

Dash: hehehe, also I bet nothing beat you and your brother huh?

Minor: yeah but my Brother on they other hand.

She pull out scissor to cut his bang, as he cough blood passed out down to the floor twitching.

Minor: honestly it's like the only thing even in serious situation.

Alucana: our sons, I cant wait to have grandchildren and now daughter in law.

Adonis: uh huh, and remind me again of watching the nurse.

Alucana: I believe the witch shuala who did invade dwma, have some sister as a spy.

Adonis: and let not forget about him is out there.

They nodded and looked worried about what will happen in the near future.

As with the twins being hold by maka and blair being chase by the Thomas sister.

Light: _this is getting more fun._

Shadow: _along no matter what type of enemy._

Light and Shadow: _we'll count up their crime._


	5. soul 5

The twins, Blair, dash, maka and soul are now at Italy. soul driving his motorcycle while maka at the back, shadow driving while light at the back, blair on his shoulder and dash driving his motorcycle too and minor driving her own motorcycle with heart on the back.

Soul: hello italy!

Dash: oh yeah! Woohoo!

Soul: this is one cool country huh? So what do you say, getting hungry everyone?

Dash: oh I am! What food your hitting on?

Soul: i think is about time for all you can eat pasta!

Dash: and some nice warm pizza!

Maka hit her book at soul's head.

Maka: we didn't come here to be touring stuffing our faces, do get that soul? No, were in italy for an exegetical lesson okay?

Soul: yeah i do know that maka, you didn't have to scramble my brain.

Dash: oh would you relax? If your too focus of it, i bet your moment with your boyfriend

Maka: (blush) hey!

Light: what maka trying to say we have some time but we have to remember why we're here for in italy.

Maka: yeah.

Minor: well get some details.

Shadow: light, do you know?

Light: (opens his book) hmm, though our foe will strike at night time , let bd inca look out .

Shadow: got it.

Maka then turn to light and made a little blush.

Minor: so how you and maka's date goes?

Light: well...

**Flashback**

Light shows maka the gaia library, and she is overjoyed to see lots of books in one place acting like a kid in a candystore, seeing every type of books.

Maka: oh my god! This place is amazing! I could read all of this forever!

Light:(chuckle) indeed, you can come here anytime, it have history, details, legend, instruction, manual, you name it because all of these have them.

Maka: really!?

Light: absolutely, (small smile) you can take one, this library can poof another one.

Maka: YAY!

She tackle him in a hug then smother his face with kisses.

**End of Flashback**

Light: it went pretty well for us.

Minor: I see.

As then the gang parked their ride and walk off.

Maka: let see, where go to find information.

Soul and dash accidentally bump into someone.

Soul: oh sorry.

Dash: my bad.

Guy: hey! Hold it punks! (he grab soul's and dash's shirt)

Soul and dash: problem?

Guy: you bet there is! I got a problem with anyone who bumps into me like that! Who you think your messing with? Maybe I show you huh?

Dash: say it don't spray it dick.

Soul: yeah, if you spoke more and spit less maybe I can understand you.

Guy 3:(crack his knuckles) heh no problem, if you don't understand we'll explain it to you.

Then a huge crowd come in.

Guy: do you know who control this town? The monasteries that's who! And don't you forget it !

Soul: eh, I couldn't care less if I try

Maka: soul quit messing around with these guys we got work to do.

Heart: let's ditch them.

Soul: yeah fine by me.

Guy: I don't think so your not going anywhere!

Soul and dash: huh?

Guy: if you think you can cross th-

Dash: hehehehe what an excuse name for such lowlife clowns, I guess you don't recognize who I am as if you heard off.

Guy 22: and you who is that?

Dash: the ruler of the road!

Guy: WHAT?! T-T-THE RULER OF THE ROAD!?

Dash push him to let him and soul go, he dusted and fix his jacket.

Dash:(turn the guys) you might wanna turn around, it get bloody hell of a here.

The guys all run away.

Soul: wow you sure are popular.

Dash: i drive around every country i go.

Shadow: huh.

The group begin walk off.

Maka: i wonder where we go to get information.

Soul: good question, we can try that smoke town over there.

Heart: maybe split up?

Blair: i say we try some people around down town knows it

**Timeskip**

Later at night outside medusa with her fling broom hovering over the church.

Medusa: now, go and meet your foe, your the ultimate creation, your perfect weapon and mister together in one form.

Meanwhile inside there is the same group of guys circling a girl who has light purple hair, purple eyes, is wearing a black dress and holding her arm and holding a black sword.

Guy: hey what's your deal pink hair?

Medusa: eat their souls, all of them.

?: no, I can't, I'm not ready to do it yet.

Hymenoptera: you must if you want to get strong crona.

Crona: what? Who are you?

Hymenoptera: I am...your uncle.

Crona: my. Uncle?.

Hymenoptera: she hasn't told you because i was gone for long and she was very bad to make her elder brother unhappy but i let it slide, so you must listen to her.

Crona was still in shock seeing that as she got an uncle.

Crona: not kishin, there not even close to it.

Guy: you listening?! I said what your deal?!

Guy 2: yeah freak! And who you talking too anyway?!

Medusa: snake snake, cobra cobra.

Then black and purple coming out of her mouth and made some black sparks as well.

Medusa: he's right, it will be alright, have faith in yourself, crona ...you will become a kishin.

As it went into crona as her head down, Crona start to giggle 'innocently'.

Crona: I am a kishin.

Guy: dont make a mistake walking in our castle uninvited and walk out again, you dirty punk.

Crona: this is a public place actually, the castle doesn't belong exclusively to you or to anyone else to that matter, which is why ragnorak gonna eat you all, right now... Ragnarok.

The sword open a red lip as open to make a screech make the guys cover their ears.

Guy: ah what with that sword?!

Guy: it's to loud!

Crona: hey, everybody, I feel something amusing is coming, the doors here open one way, they open inward, hehe that thing yesterday sure was fun wasnt it?

She look up the ceiling while her back up.

Crona: I don't remember what it was though, well no matter (now lower her body and head down) this munch I know, my blood is black.

Everyone screamed.

**Meanwhile**

Maka and Minor found a kishin up on the roof tops.

Maka: found him, finally.

A guy have a t shirt, pants, holding a knife and a bag cover his face.

Bag guy: more power, more souls!

Maka: listen you murderess maniac! Sonson J, your soul is mine now its over!

As they charge in maka slash sonson turn into a kishin soul.

Minor notice as use her gun blade at a 9 Masquerade jump up but got shot by her as they turn to 9 kishin dophants souls.

Minor: these guys are way too easy.

Heart: no missing.

Heart start eating the 9 souls while soul eats the one.

Heart: but there nit half bad, where the twins, Blair and dash?

Minor: don't know.

Soul: saw them said they detected two dophant.

They heard a noise as they rush in to see W, Blair and Accel fighting Nasca and a smilodon.

Maka: looks like them.

Soul: isnt that dophant feline they face you and i met them?

Maka: yeah.

W in metal and cyclone clashing against nasca, having a bit difficult time of the dophant seem. A bit strong.

W: what disappointing?

Nasca: I thought you be stronger!

Flew up slashing w passed him 3 times as w stumble back a bit

W: and you seem like an important fella, whos behind giving gaia memory, answer me!

Nasca: hmm, fat chance that Im giving out information to a weakling.

W: well allow me to make it interesting

Then W notice fell to his palm is two new gaia memory but he see the first one is the symbol of Kuuga and the second one is the symbol of Agito.

W: huh?

He take a look at it

W: (right eye) those symbol are kamen rider Kuuga and Agito, (left eye) john give it to us, well let test it out. (he press both of them)

**KUUGA! **

**AGITO! **

He replace them in the driver and shift it.

**KUUGA! AGITO!**

Right side is red with gold line and black gloves and boots, left side is yellow with black gloves and black boots, he now wielding kuuga's pegasus shooter and agito's flame sword, a symbol of the Kuuga and Agito in their shoulders.

Nasca: hmm, so you have an upgrade, it doesn't matter to me.

W: we'll see about hat

He charge in as nasca fly up but clashes the sword with W as with kuuga's strength push him then slashing him many time of the flame and W shooting him rapidly.

W: Blair!

Blair: got it! **Pumpkin, pum-pumpkin, HALLOWEEN CANNON! **

Sent a pumpkin exolpison as nas a tumble to the ground and got up.

Nasca: i underestimate you, very well. I'm a commander member of the family, we alliance to only one witch we waited for her slumber, we're doing just a favor for her and also her sister is and alive as long not in the way.

W: what is your goal?

Nasca: a better place we hold the kishin powers and make what right.

Accel trying to catch the smildon but to quick as accel get slashed and kick zig zag by him.

Accel: rotten furball!

He notice fall his hand a lightning gaia memory

Accel: alright! (click it)

**LIGHTNING! **

He put it in his sword engine as lightning dance around him.

**LIGHTNING!**

Accel slash a lightning bolt at Smildon, it hiss as the two zig zag in speed clashing and lightning as the feline dophant then retreat

Nasca: we'll meet again W (flew off)

W: and we'll be ready.

W, blair and accel got up to the roof regroup with maka ,soul, minor and heart.

Maka: so hows the fight?

W: ok as this one from dophant name nasca is a commander of his members who's alliance with a single witch.

Maka: really?

W: yes and said not working with another witch who's not in their way.

Minor: meaning the reason how they located some strong ones.

Heart: giving them their power to make them stronger.

Blair: a Dophant Kishin.

W: yeah.

Accel: how about you guys?

Heart: great.

Maka: i was wondering, (turn w) since your half vampire i haven't seen you suck blood.

W: we use a substitute blood not the blood bank.

Maka: so how you think black star and tsubaki doing? I wonder they have luck collecting souls as usual.

Soul: i doubt it.

Accel: who knows.

Maka: say W those symbol are kuuga and agito.

W remove it as switch to Cyclone and Joker to insert.

**CYCLONE! JOKER!**

Switch back to base mode.

W: yeah, i believe john has made legend rider gaia.

Maka: kuuga through decade.

W: it might come in handy.

W, accel, minor, heart and Maka felt something.

Soul: anyway we're done here let's go, you can wait down bellow for me, i go get my bike ing it around.

Maka: hey soul hold on.

Soul: what something wrong?

They turn at the building.

Maka: that building.

W: you felt it?

Maka: yes, i sense something a group of souls all over there.

Heart: even noisy.

W remove his driver as the twins showing.

Light: (look at the book) i see, that explain it, the demon sword who possessed black blood.

Shadow: mind details of this person?

Light: hmm, its a she and her name is crona.

Shadow: okay?

Light: she possessed the black blood that replace her natural blood ( flip Another page) she have a partner who is a manifestation of the black blood, name ragnorak. They control and manipulate their own blood by hardening it or liquefying it themselves, making them more dangerous to especially opponents who use bladed weapons. They're also supported by Ragnarok in the manipulation. Which i Assume that noise causes by Ragnarok.

Shadow: I see.

Accel: what else?

Light: and this is shocking, the black blood is a Madness allows Crona to be unable to feel fear and "deny" both their own soul and opponent's soul. This gives birth to a more erratic nature and fighting style.

Accel: What?!

Light: theirs more, how she raised is abusive and making her a kishin.

Accel: who is it.

Light: a witch who have a theme of snake.

Accel silent of hearing that last part snake

**Flashback**

Accel look as a little kid being taken away safely by his father's cousin seeing his parents figjting while the place of flames. His father's dying being stabbed and frozen in half while his mom try to hold off the enormous bomb that is increase by some dophant with ice along 3 witches that show a theme of snake, spider and scorpion, he scream in tears seeing it.

Kid dash: MOM! DAD!

**End flashback**

Accel: (tighten the hilt) i...see.

Shadow: you okay?

Accel: yeah.

He remove his driver turn back to dash

Dash: anything else?

Light: (flip another page) this witch name is medusa, and she here.

Maka: how? I couldn't sense the witch.

Light: according to this, she a high level one that use soul protection.

Soul: soul protection?

Heart: a Spell surrounds their soul and it's signals, making their Soul Wavelength disappear and camouflages their soul like that of a normal Human. This Spell is capable enough of evading Soul Perception from a Humans and Death Gods.

Minor: However, an individual is unable to use any of their innate Magic while under the spell's effect.

Maka: I see.

Light: maka, soul, minor, heart and shadow and I will deal with the demon sword, while dash be outside in a look out in case the enemy have reinforcement.

Shadow: 15 humans in there and one but let's go.

Theyre driving inside while the bell begin to ring.

Dash: we don't know how strong this girl is but be on guard.

Minor: and get everyone out of here as soon as possible

As they made it to the church

Soul: here we are, looks like we're getting some sight seeing after all, I do love goth artic tacter this is one cool building.

Maka: oh no!

Shadow: shit!

Maka and shadow rush in as the bell stop.

Maka: all gone.

Dash: we're too late.

Shadow: I guess our killer is still in there.

Light: let's get ready

dash: good luck you three

Maka open the door to see crona from behind.

Crona: see, they only open one way, those door open inward.

Soul: so that her huh?

Light: indeed.

?'s voice: lady medusa and lord Hymenoptera, it looks like 8 have arrive but only 6 gonna come front.

Crona: keep it down ragnorak, you need to be quiet now.

Light: there no joke, I do senses her have the weapon in her body.

Shadow: the ultimate combination of weapon and mesiter.

**Meanwhile at DWMA **

At the nurse office with spirit and seem very worry such as sweating and his hand on his head while head down to the floor.

Spirit: oh yeah, maka isn't even in school, and Light is with her, all this risk for nothing, the only place to see maka is here in the academy so I came sure but coming here means that I might run into 'him' and 'her' franken stein and Alucana! All I wanted to see my daughter, instead I'm staring staring in the face of danger!(firing eyes) But don't worry maka your papa is not going to back down now, I will over come this obstacle and when I do you'll know how much I love you you'll finally understand!

Then he smile and hug himself of thinking of pervy things.

Spirit: but before I do all that I need to have a lovely school nurse heal my wounded heart and give me courage, oh yes.

He heard the door open then his eyes show twinkle while grinning and hugged someone.

Spirit: I've been waiting for you my angle hurry now and heal my heart with your sweet sweet medical loven and kiss my fable wounds.

Spirit looked up to see stein.

Stein: hey there spirit, I've been looking for you.

Spirit: (went to the bed fast) oh no! it's Stein!(hide under the covers)I don't know what you want from me but all the scars of your experiments have finally disappeared, I'm not afraid of you anymore so there, how like that stein? I'm not afraid of anything!

Stein:(adjust his glasses) then, I take it you notice I swap your the middle toe from your right foot with your left foot.

Spirit:(freak out) what are you nuts?! how can you do something like that to me?!

Stein: may you look, you know your daughter maka ,she grown up pretty quickly huh? I have to be honest when I heard you get married I wasn't so sure about it.

Adonis: same here.

They turn to Adonis and alucana as there surprise to see their old teacher Adonis, who they thought dead along time ago.

Adonis: it's been a while Stein boy, and lil Spirit, good to see ya.

Spirit: m-m-mr adonis?!

Adonis: the one and only!

Adonis: and you scared him did you?

Stein: yep.

Adonis: hehe, you never change and speaking of changes(frown at spirit) spirit...

Spirit: w-what with the look?

Adonis: oh you know what i found out already.

Spirit: eeeeepppppp.

Adonis:(sigh) as munch I kill you but it have to be on hold.

Stein: yeah, the demon sword.

Alucana: also Hymenoptera.

Stein frown and spirit is shocked and eyes wide while growl.

Stein: him

Adonis: and he's dangerous as ever and this time he's no longer what human nor a warlock.

Stein: guess hes a kishin now.

Adonis: no worst, he's a litch, an undead as he turn his own soul into one.

Stein: I see, I assume he been busy.

Alucana: try collecting 99 witch soul and saving the last one to get.

Stein: which is it?

Adonis: the kishin we locked up in this school.

Stein: if he gets that itll be difficult to kill him.

Adonis: I know.

Stein: can the twins actually defeat him?

Adonis: yes, but they need there last piece, and a witches soul to complete it.

Alucana: spirit you've been quiet about it.

Spirit: … I don't want to talk about it.

Adonis:(sigh) spirit,(touch his shoulder) I know what is it about.

Spirit: I trusted him, I trusted him to be partner with my brother...(tighten his hands into a fist) and he took his life, his own partner!

Adonis: I know, but getting angry wont bring him back, understand?

Spirit: yeah..

**Meanwhile with Light, Shadow and they others **

Soul and heart in their weapon formed already.

Soul: what? What do you mean, maka? Your telling me there a weapon inside of this chick?

Maka: not for long, it coming.

Shadow: that the weapon we talk about.

Light: just wait a second.

Minor: Ragnarok.

Crona grunt in pain as she scream while holding her head, then burst out of her back is a big long black being who muscle, white gloves, no mouth, big white X on his face, his eyes have Small black x pupil,, spikes wristbands, spikes on his back, he look at the gang and begin picking on crona by nooging her head.

Ragnarok: goopie.

Shadow: that must be ragnorak, sure like to pick on her.

Ragnarok turn to crona then pull her nose up.

Crona: that hurt! That hurt! is hurt of the hurt! Your squeezing me! Don't poke me, ow! Stop it already! Don't push my nose, STOP IT NOW! I HAD ENOUGH ALREADY!

Ragnarok: now, now, calm down already you get scary when you stress out like this.

Maka:(sweatdrop) okay this is getting weird, you should know hunting soul is secretly forbid.

Light: state your business why your doing this.

Minor: no student like that would never harmed innocent form the academy.

Crona: at the where? What academy? (Ragnarok slap her both cheeks and play her face) anyway they said it's okay to eat the human's soul. I don't see what wrong with it since they say it's okay.

She blushes looking at light.

Crona: not very good talking to boys, they make me nervous.

Ragnorak: nevermind that their soul look tasty, especially the twins.

Maka and Minor glared at her and went in front of light and shadow.

Maka: mesiter and weapons are not allow to collect human's soul for any reasons.

Minor: we hunt only the soul of the kishin eggs, now it's our duty to stop you.

Maka: you will not hunt any human no more you here me?

Ragnarok: let get them crona.

Crona nodded as Ragnarok begin morph as crona pull to show a black sword.

Light and shadow put their w belt driver, got their cyclone and joker gaia memory to lick it.

**CYCLONE! **

**JOKER!**

Light and Shadow: Henshin! (they put it in)

**CYCLONE! JOKER!**

Light merge to Shadow as they became W.

W: Kamen Rider W! So, (finger gun sign at crona) count up your sins!

Ragnarok: well holy shit, there W.

Crona: now I recognize you two, the jester and sky surgeon, so your W.

W: indeed.

Minor: let be careful.

Maka: it turn into a weapon, a sword.

W: Right.

She did some slashes and start to charge while moving her sword downword.

W quickly switch to heat and Metal

**HEAT! METAL! **

Change the color of red and silver in heat and metal mode then got a metal staff.

Soul: she gonna strike bellow!

Minor slide to the left to shoot her stomach while maka put the scythe down to block it.

Maka: stop this!

She smack crona with a back hand.

Crona: your going to start poking me also.

Maka swing soul but crona get back to avoid the attack, but dropped kick her down.

Soul: you got her now!

Maka go for the final blow but when crona got up, she didn't get cut looking if nothing happen.

W: woah.

**with medusa**

Medusa: did you think cutting her in half would be so easy?

**Back to the battle.**

Crona: oh no, not with a stroke like that one.(black blood drip)

W: black blood.

Crona:(close next to her) yes, that's right my blood is black.

Maka back away.

Soul: what's up with this girl? Her body freaky!

W:(right eye) seem the durable and endurance enough, even pain intolerance, it isn't enough to damage her down, matching her sword, black blood ability with ragnorak doing durable, defense and speed for close and long range. (left eye) looks like we need to use soul shock to really damage them.

Heart: can you two do that?

W: (Left) first thing we try to work it up and test it out. (right eye) we know to weakest them first.

Maka: non our normal attack works.

Minor: doesn't mean we try anything else.

**with medusa**

Medusa: crona why you taking it so easily, do something.

**back to the fight**

Crona: it's not the one before, W is here and I heard he strong, what am I suppose to him.

**with medusa**

Medusa chuckle as Hymenoptera who appeared top of the tower's bell.

Hymenoptera: It's simple, kill him including his friends, don't hold back and let W get to you easily.

**back to the battle**

Soul: what with this girl, who's she talking to anyway?

Crona: oh okay, you saying I can kill the girl? I never killed a kamen rider before , I didn't realize that, maybe I can play her hair and ask the one on his right first , just for a little while. The door open inward they open only one way. (held her sword in front of her face) ragnorak Screaming resident.

Ragnarok sword: goopie.

The sword mouth begin to scream very loudly as W covered his ears, same with maka and minor.

She charge in at them sent a mosnter wave black and purple.

Minor: Watch out!

Maka block it as crona slammed her sword but maka back away.

Soul: it's coming maka! Now!

Crona clash her sword to the scythe as Ragnarok scream vibrate hurting soul make him bleed.

Maka and heart: Soul!

W ingite the flame staff to hit crona's face then clashes her sword that vibrate till he thrust his staff many time make her then minor blasting her too, make the black sword girl stumble back from their attack.

W: bring it on crona! If you want to kill me, give it your best shot!

Crona: oh okay.

They clashing their weapon to each other, he dodges side to side till he knee her then minor came pull the trigger shooting as they back away.

Maka: are you okay soul? Talk to me.

Soul: (Grunt) don't need to worried about that right now, I am your weapon partner maka, that mean I always protect and die for my mister.

Ragnorak scream as minor begin to shoot crona and the blade as W pull out kamen rider blade gaia to insert.

**BLADE! METAL!**

Then his right color is blue with have chest armor, and the symbol of blade and pull out he deckcard blade.

Maka: what I do now? That screaming causes vibration along his blade, along her blood harden so quickly, I cant even damage her at all, I cant even guard.

Crona swings her sword and charges at W and Maka, W grab a 2 card to swipe on the deckcard. sword.

**SLASH! THUNDER! **

He clashes with crona as one slash at her chest make a lightnign strike shock as she grunt in pain, he back away the slash as minor kept rapidly shoooting then jump over dropkick her head but crona blocked it. Maka came roundhouse kick using the pole part but crona twirl and try to hit her but maka dodge her.

Maka: I screwed up.

Crona came in thrusting her sword but maka dodging quickly left and right

Soul: what's the matter moka?! Quit dodging and attack!

Ragnorak continue screaming as crona kept her assult.

Soul: maka!

Maka: but if I do attack, and soul, I cant use soul her sword, the only I do is to run away.

Crona creepy about to slash her but W sift another card on the deck sword.

**BEAT!**

He punch her stomach as crona cough a bit blood make her sent to the ground but got up while maka backing to the door.

Maka: we're getting out of here(elbowing the door try to open it)

Heart: huh!?

Minor: Maka what you doing?!

W:(turn maka and right eye) we cant run away now!

Crona: that's not going to work you know.

W: Dash! Can you hear me?

As dash and blair is fighting 12 Masquerade while they're dealing with Arms Dopant.

Dash: wish we can help but we got our hands here!

Rangorak scream once more.

Crona: you should start pay attention what people gonna say.

Maka: oh no.

Crona: the door open for only one way, even inward

Soul: maka! Stop it now!

Maka: but soul if I guard you you'll die!

Crona quickly kick W out of the way then W and Maka see soul, Minor and Heart got slash as blood spill make the meister and the double kamen rider shocked

Maka:_ I screw up..._

W: (both eyes) MINOR!/HEART!

Maka: soul! SOUUUL!

W Rush push crona out of the way as remove the belt as Light carry heart, shadow carry minor

Shadow: minor! Say something!

Light: heart! Please stay with me!

with medusa

Medusa: go on crona, finish them

Hymenoptera: devour their soul while you still can.

back to the fight

Crona: I think I can deal with that.

Maka: wake up, soul please.

Soul: you dumb ass, get out of here, hurry.

Heart: light...

Minor: shadow...

Crona: okay.

She about to swing her sword but punch in the face sent her fliyng crashed, she got up to see the twins very pissed as their eyes glowing, shadow's aura dark and light's aura is white but holy.

Light and shadow: you...you BITCH! FANG!

Then came in is a robotic dinosaur screech as light caught it and shift it to morph a gaia like, click it.

**FANG!**

Shadow pull out the shadow gaia he click the button.

**JOKER!**

There belt appeared for the twins, shadow put it in his W belt, but except shadow's joker gaia transferred to light instead. Light press it, The twins roar in fury.

Light: HENSHIN!(Link it and press it As the gaia shift to a dinosaur like head merge to the double Driver belt)

**FANG! JOKER!**

Shadow merged into light, then a flash while he roar, he change to his double form but he's left form is all white with black line same as the cyclone side and every part of his body of both side has spikes.

W Slowly turn at Crona, he slowly walking at her while breathing like an animal without saying a word to her.

Crona: um.. uh w-what are you doing?

W Click it the lever piece once.

**ARM FANG!**

W's forarem Extend a sharp fang blade like then he running at her like a predator get their prey.

Crona: hey!

She use her sword to slash him but an afterimage of such speed, she quickly felt him behind her him, they clashes their weapon as ragnora scream but the white side glowing holy stinging the blade as rangorak scream in pain as crona back away

Crona: rangorak what's wrong?

Ragnorak: god that hurt! I felt something burning! Look out!

Crona dodge the arm blade but got slash at the left shoulder, sizzle of the holy energy make crona scream in pain.

Crona: ow! That hurt!

W: Rrragghh!

He grab her by the head throwing her to the ground, then punching her rapidly, crona try slashing him but aint working, W fang joker, kick her to the wall as crona getting pinned, he begin to knee her stomach 3 times and throw her as he roar as maka is watching in shocked of what she seeing, W beating crona like a wild animal and very brutal.

Maka: this is when W go all out? Amazing.

she notice minor and heart waking up as their backside heal, groan a bit but their okay

Maka: minor! Heart! Your okay!

Minor: yeah, it'll take that to stop me, I have to grab heart's hand so I can heal her.

Heart: we couldn't reach soul (turn soul) i'm sorry.

They notice W and he's look different with Fang, as he acting ferocious and savage against crona getting the upper hand.

Minor: whoa..

Heart: light?

Minor: maka what happen to the twins? W looks...different.

Maka: I dont know.

Heart: I can feel their rage and their half vamprie ability go like crazy.

Minor: yeah, it like their soul merge of their strength.

Crona dodges as charge for the girl as W turn growling about to charge but a black scythe blade tip and book blade impale throw the door impale her, the door begin to crack as the door open to see a double kick to see stein and Decade came in.

Decade: hi there.

Maka: decade? Professor Stein?

Crona crashed down as W slowly stalking crona as a prey.

Maka: if they here, and that blade must be.

The black scythe turn back to reveal spirit.

Spirit: your papa has arrived. _That's right maka, take a good look your selfless your papa is._

He turn to see maka ignore him to focus on soul.

Maka: professor stein.

Heart: is my brother gonna be okay?

Stein: (cover the unconscious soul with his lab coat) the wounds seem very serious.

Decade: if he don't get fixed later on, he not gonna make it.

Spirit: _she not even looking at me. I gotta say though it was an easy fight as I expected._

They looked at W.

Decade: It seems the twins using the Fang Gaia.

Stein: hmm, Im guessing that the twins are nearing there 99th soul?

Decade: perhaps they did collect and ate some witch soul and now using the fang gaia.

Heart: fang gaia?

Decade: is a strong transformation rival of the vampire angel gaia, you saw it right?

Maka: yes but instead of light merge to shadow, shadow merge to light and I felt their rage as their soul mixing, I saw that the holy energy from the white side able to damage and hurting her.

Decade: seem connected to the fang side, now we need to snap out of W before he rampage out of control, we need to calm him down.

Spirit: why he standing?

Decade: is similar like a predator to prey, consider a vampire instinct.

Ragnorak: I harden round the blood to stop the bleeding, do I get thank you?

Crona: yeah thank you.

Before Ragnarok can hurt him he quickly dodges W's fang blade.

Ragnarok: gah that was a close one! This W aint no push over!

Decade: this girl is Crona and Ragnarok, as almost becoming a kishin.

W kept clashing as he kick her and raised his arm.

Heart: Light!

Minor: Shadow!

W stop slowly turn at them.

Heart: look, were alright!

Minor: were okay!

W stared at them as he stands straight.

Heart: I know you two in there.

Minor: you must control it, don't let it get to you.

W: Heart...Minor...

He walk up then hugged two.

W: don't scare us like that again.

Heart: we wont.

Stein:(got up) alright then, let take care of this shall we?

Spirit: yeah.

Spirit turn into his scythe form as stein caught it.

Ragnorak:(poking at crona's cheeks) crona quit standing there staring like an idiot, if you don't in get, we're going to the back sleep never besation again!

Crona: no don't start waking me up every hour again, I don't like it the dark circle on my eyes come back and I don't know how to deal with the dark circle

**with medusa**

Medusa: the grim reaper sent his greatest meister in death scythe m this should be a good test for crona can last, crona get them now.

Hymenoptera: oh? stein and spirit, hehehehe...might as well give myself a test of my new power, your "daughter" better be useful fighting the rider.

**back with the fight**

Stein: spirit can you stand against the demon sword?

Spirit: of course I can, what you think I am some rusty old dagger? Been a long time since we team up like this.

Stein: hehehe we're not young as we use to be that's for sure.

Spirit: (sweatdrop) speak for yourself, I haven't age a bit.

Hymenoptera: neither of you two haven't change after all these years.

They heard a crashed noise as land here of smoke clear to came walking in front of the group is Hymenoptera.

Hymenoptera: hello stein and spirit, it's been a long time and you two have grown so well.

Stein: hymenoptera.

Hymenoptera: what with that face? Aren't you glad to see me your old teacher?

Spirit: like hell we are.

Hymenoptera: hehe oh yeah, and I see your scythe look exactly like your brother I dispose, aint least he wasn't the sharpest tool on the shed.

Spirit: his name was Plasam!

Hymenoptera turn the twins, minor and maka.

Hymenoptera: the kids of lord death, alcuana, Adonis and spirit, is nice to meet you.

Minor: your the bitch you betray my father and his allies!

Hymenoptera: it's more like I have no use and move on, (turn maka) your like your mother...with yoru parents in separate ways I guess I can have use to you.

Spirit: You leave my daughter alone! this between you and us!

Hymenoptera: indeed, are you two strong like before? Our last training you two was imporving a bit

Stein: we'll see about that.

Crona: uncle hymenoptera.

Hymenoptera: fight the riders, these two are mine(he put on a W like rider belt but the left side missing)

He pull out a white gaia memory with the letter E, He click it.

**ETERNAL!**

Hymenoptera: Henshin. (he put it in and pull it)

**ETERNAL! **

Then he change to a white full body armor and jumpsuit, he has an owl-like helmet with yellow eyes, blue fore arms and wears black slot vest, thigh and a long black cape.

?: kamen rider. Eternal.

W: no way it's true.

Maka: a dark rider

Eternal: Now, enjoy your Hell !(give a thumb down)

He then charges at W but stein block him with spirit.

Stein: your fighting with us now.

Eternal: Alright then.

Stein is twirling spirit around as they rush in while eternal have a combat knife their clashing

W: (turn crona) alright crona let's go!

Ragnorak: you hurry up and attack you idiot! (smack her head and turn into his sword mode)

crona: how am I suppose to do agents a guy with a fang come out of his right forearm ?

Rangorak: you eat them! Swallow their soul!

She clash between W as hr grab her neck and pin her down.

W:(back his right hand) now! Soul force!

They made a shock to the palm to crona's stomach of the impact as she scream in pain.

W: not done yet.

Minor: behind you!

W quickly use his blade fang forearm to blocked a black needle came out the black blood puzzle from behind him.

W: (left eyes) somehow she can still control the blood that spill out from her body . (right eyes) the same blood stein and decade wounded her.

He look up to see floating black ball show eyes.

Black blood eye balls: **BLOODY NEEDLES! **

W: uh oh.

The black ball shoot needles as W using his forearm blade to block it with holy energy burn it off.

He see crona's soul is a big purple orb around him as light purple of an X mark white, have a black and purple combo around it along a black and yellow wasp too.

W: ah, I see. (left eyes) that her soul (right eyes) yes, but the demon sword is nearly taking over her soul, and there's someone helping her. (left eye) medusa and hymenoptera.

Decade: meaning these two be hard to put down.

Ragnorak:(pulling crona's cheek) if you let him hit me with that technuie again i'm gonna stick thumbs tack in your shoes, got it?

Crona: no, thumbstack on my shoes stick into my feet it hurt, I don think I can deal with it already, look!

W and decade charge in avoiding the black blood needle, duck down charging in as they declting and pushing crona, eternal push then dodge the soul force stein trying to use.

Maka: I see, the twins and decade changes their fighting stlye, using their weapon as a shield and use their own attack.

W: Soul Force! (hit crona's stomach)

Sent her flying out of the building, stein crashed out of the building a bit panting as eternal walk out of the hole.

Eternal: tired yet?

Stein: heh, not a slightest(wipe the blood from his head) I think I'll dissect you now

Eternal: you? Please, you won't even touch me.

Stein charge in, so do eternal using his combat knife to insert his gaia eternal.

**ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **

His blade start to glow as the two swift their blades each other, stein on his knee grunt of the cut on his arm and spirit grunt a bit as a bit blood leaking from the tip of the blade.

Eternal: next time we face, I wont hold back. (jump to the building top to watch)

Accel and blair came after the fight of the enemy.

Accel: seem we got in time.

He and blair turn at W and decade facing crona.

Accel: who's that?

Blair: that must be the demon sword girl they talk about

Accel looked up to see Medusa

Accel: _that snake bitch. _

W: give up right now.

Ragnorak: screw yourself you wont live!

W: ready decade?

Decade: on it w!

W press the horn on the dinosaur three times.

Decade pull out a gaim card he insert to his belt and close.

**KAMEN RIDER: GAIM! **

**FANG! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **

Ws leg on the right become a blade and a metallic orange unzipped float down on decade to formed gaim.

**HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

D-gaim charge in slashing each of the bloody needle then slashes crona and hit her head make her dizzy seeing stars and planets.

Ragnorak: damn, he scramble whatever brain you have! Hurry! We cant get hurt from their soul wavelength!

Crona: there stars and planet floating around me, i don't think i can handle munch astronomy right now.

Ragnorak: astronomy is a lot to deal with death if you moron so suck it up and cover your sense already!

D-Gaim put another card in his belt to insert.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: G-G-GAIM! **

D-Gaim merge his two sword to swift it an orange symbol stuck on crona, then went passed a slash.

W: (right eye) we'll transferred the soul force to her leg to do it, (left eye) right! (transferred the electric to his right leg)

He jump up and deliver crona a kick blade.

W: **FANG STRIZER! **

A kick of electric shocked sent crona flying down to the ground.

As black blood spill and this time normal.

W: the fight is over.

**With medusa**

medusa: so munch for round one, look like I'll have to do some more experiment to do.

**Back to the fight**

Crona start to twitch.

Heart: she's still moving.

W: hold on, something coming wrong for her and rangorak, watch.

She start to scream As her body spasm uncontrollable as spike rapidly coming in and out along Ragnorak scream in pain too.

Spirit: whats happening to her?

Stein: shes going though soul rejection.

W: the same thing happen like soul and black star.

Minor: crona and ragnorak was doing good but now like this they're arent.

W: yeah.

W walk to the screaming crona as touch her forehead as glow make her stop but unconscious

W: (back away) i know your there witch, your soul protection cant hide that easily.

Medusa: (smile) guess I expected with the double knight. Soul protection, released

Then a wavs showing as medusa's soul show a huge purple soul with snake eyes and many arrows wiggling around.

She eyeing on the joker side as medusa admit have her eyes and interest of shadow lately and couldnt help, she smile seductive licking her lips.

Medusa: I cant wait to see what you really look like W.

W: such strong soul, i assume your the witch who made and give the black blood to this child.

Medusa: why yes I am.

Stein: W, any detail this witch can do?

W: very high level witch, able to use soul protection, spells, theme for snake all of entire of her body. Good fighting skills, highly intelligent, arrows as weapon stick like shadows and point like arrows.

Stein: i see.

Medusa: pathetic, crona such a weakling. I'll have to punish him later...snake, snake, cobra, cobra, snake, snake, cobra, cobra...before go I'll punish you two, will that be fun? **VECTOR ARROWS!**

Then black arrows came as accel zoom cut them all in half burn them into crisp.

Medusa turn to see accel come in front, she cant tell of the expression nut felt his soul reminded her of someone, she felt accel have something really burning so bright as a light of flames.

Medusa: ah, accel.

Accel: (point his engine sword at her) you...I've waited so very long, for this.

Medusa: well you have to wait a little longer.

She eyes wide notice he jump came of a zoom speed hold his engien sword she quickly move as almost cut and slash.

Medusa: that was a close one, i didnt detect a single sound nor movement.

Eternal: quit playing around with them

He drop down and pick up the unconscious crona.

Eternal: we'll be leaving. we'll meet another time Kamen rider W (turn stein and spirit), oh and Stein and spirit...tell death even if he watching this, tell him i say, his throne being a grim reaper will be over soon.

Then coming is a huge swarm of wasp cover medusa and eternal as they vanished while the swarm went away.

Accel: DAMN IT!

The 3 rider remove their belt as turn back to normal.

Shadow: they got away.

Light: (turn to maka and heart) you okay?

Maka: yeah, Im alright.

Heart: but soul not

Light hugged the two as they hugged back at him.

Light: it's alright you two, soul will make it, i know he can.

**Meanwhile**

Medusa and eternal drop crona to ground.

Eternal: well...it was something, so you attempt to make her a kishin?

Medusa: it depends and she failed, after this we'll continue our next plan.

Eternal: indeed, if she can became a kishin she next.

Medusa: what you talking about?

Eternal: talking about I'll kill crona either she become a kishin or I'll absorb the kishin dwma locked up, I'll kill crona and eat her soul.

Medusa just looked at him.

Eternal: something bothering you?

Medusa: its nothing.

Eternal: good, also there someone who part of my plan.

Coming out of the shadow is teenage girl rather than those of a mature woman, leading to the assertion that she is the youngest amongst her two siblings. Her pale and unblemished complexion serves to accentuate her slender facial features, which are characterized by the unusual iris displayed by both of her eyes, a trait seemingly shared by all the members of her immediate family. Alluding to her scorpion theme, this distinctive feature takes the shape of two interlocking scorpion stingers, which together form one complete circle located at the center of each eye which also looks like the yin yang to some viewers. Continuing with this motif, her floral patterned or headscarf covered hair is arranged into a long loose plait that ends in the shape of a scorpion's stinger, through the use of an appropriately tied bow, an aspect that is further mirrored by an ornamental earring dangling from her right ear.

Befitting her age, typical attire consists of a long-sleeved sailor outfit that has been adopted by many Japanese schools as their standard uniform. However, unlike most variations, hers displays the symbol of the star sign "Scorpio" as a small emblem, located on the visible portion of her vest beneath her sailor collar. This collar has two stripes running across it, one that goes along its entirety and another that terminates partway across the front.

Medusa: (eyes wide in shock) shaula?! But i-

Eternal: I bring her back and brusies her of some lesson and my plan

Medusa see her little sister got some brusies and some bleed a bit from the head and nose and lips, some black eye on the left.

Eternal: (kick the unconscious crona) bring this toy of your after your done playing, and fix her up again so she wont be useless or i will kill her next time she fail.

Walk off leaving the two witch.

Medusa: hmm.

Shuala: our brother become we d worst, what'd we do?

Medusa: for now, lets bite our time.

**The next day **

At DWMA outside of the infirmary room with maka, minor, heart, the twins, dash, balir waiting for john and Stein, as came out of the door.

Maka: professor stain and john?

Stein: have you been waiting for us this whole time?

John: are you tired maka?

Maka: I'm fine, but i need to know how soul is?

John: he's okay, we did some check up and he alright.

Stain: (smile while eye smile) once he rest up a little bit she be good as new.

Maka smiled a little and relaxed a little.

Maka: he's ok.

Light: indeed

Heart: thank goodness my brother is alright.

John: wanna see him?

Maka: yes please.

Maka and the gang is standing in front of the sleeping soul as maka trembling a bit seeing soul as she remember who he always wanted to protect her and so do light.

Light:(hugged her) no need to worry maka, dont blame yourself for what happen to soul.

She holds light.

Maka: Im so sorry light.

Light: there no need to maka, I understand and I promise you everything be okay if you believe in yourself and have faith.

Then black star burst into the room.

Black star: SOUL! SOUL I'M HERE BUDDY! ARE YOU OKAY?! (start to shake soul) IT'S GOING TO BE ALRIGHT BLACK STAR IS HERE GOT YOU! -

John whack him hard at his head and he is on a hospital bed.

john: idiot.

?: oh my what happen to the door?

The gang looked who came in the door and is medusa in her nurse coat.

Medusa: from the looks of it things have been lively here.

Maka: doctor medusa.

Shadow: hey there.

Light: hello.

Medusa: oh it's nice to meet you two, um miss maka?

Maka: yes what is it?

Medusa: can you do me a favor and help me with your father, he can't get off my leg.

They are now seeing spirit hugging medusa's leg, both maka and light have tickmark. They chop him hard with there books.

Medusa watch shadow, she smiled sexually but not showing it.

Medusa's thoughts: Mmm, so thats a shadow.

As she walk up to shadow, he turn to her.

Medusa: can we speak in private?

Shadow: sure.

Shadow and medusa went a private with her back is turned to him.

Shadow: so what is it doctor medusa?

Medusa: tell me something, what do you know about W?

Shadow: All I know that the reason he protect, serve not for justice and all, so munch crime that do of a sins, I mean even so why do peace is okay? Can you think making a war, bringing back a monster beyond your imagination and do horrible thing so munch worth it? All of it boring.

Medusa: hmmm.

Shadow: I know who you are, witch and W told me.(she is surprise as he came a bit close to her) turning your daughter, so tell me. what it feel like that your older brother, the way he treat you and everyone? Worst then the kishin we locked up?

Medusa: terrible, so munch I never seen nor witches, ever since he change, he is cold, empty.

shadow: oh like how you treated crona as a tool and weapon, W told me he saw in her eyes sad, negative, pestimstic, hurt, abusive and everything...Now you see how crona feel like after what you did but now your brother doing something beyond worst then you doing.

Medusa: and he attempt to kill crona.

Shadow: and what that makes you feel?

Medusa: shock.

Shadow: I know, I put a bet how it gonna go on and in the mean time(wave his hand to mind control her and erase some memoires) you'll remember when the time comes, you'll be my eyes and ears close, so get back to work and you wont remember what happen but I answer you what W is about.

She nodded then walk off.

Alucana and Adonis came in who seen there son doing.

Alucana: very nice shadow.

Adonis: seem you got her.

Shadow: she's clever, but not clever enough. As wiseman ounce said, "with friends like these, who needs enemies?" Cuz eternal is a majorly threat if he completed his goal but,(smile) my brother and I will find a way.


	6. soul 6

Shadow is sleeping on the grass with his hat over his eyes. Blair spotted shadow asleep which makes her smile mischievously, she then Poof into her human form, then she crawl on top of him and enjoy his warmth and have a nap Then he begin waking up to see blair as he smile.

Shadow: such a cute and sexy kitty.

He starts petting her back then went to her tail as she m*** and meow of her sensative spot as she wake up to see him as she cat smild

Blair: naughty boy~~ i like it~~~

Shadow: your a naughty kitty too, you feeling thirsty?

She moan/meowed and nodded, He smirk as he unzipped to show his long hard cock as she lick her lips. She licking it all over as a cat does, he grunt in pleasure love that feeling, she open her mouth to begin sucking in by bopping her head up and down, she finger her own pussy too. Then shadow grab her head as the half vampire make her do it in deepthroat as she love it and the smell so good make her want more and let him take her.

Shadow: I'm cumming kitty.

He cummed inside of her deeply as she drink it all then swallowed and lick her lips.

Blair: Mmm~~~.

Shadow: how was it kitty?

Blair: (purr) I love you~.

They kiss deeply as she moan when he fondle her breasts, then she put her pussy in deep to his cock as she moan and meowed, she begin riding on his dick.

Blair: oh! Oh! Oh yes! Yes! Oh fuck yes!

He go very faster then spanking her ass a lot make her moan crazy, he got up and her legs wrapped around his waist, he was pounding very and very fast. He bit her neck to suck her blood as she meow and moan a lot as her eyes roll up and stick her tongue out with a goofy smile.

Blair: FUCK! FUCK! YES! YES! OH FUCK YES~~~~~!

Shadow: I'M CUMMING!

He cummed a lot inside of her as she meow so munch, she hug his face to her breasts as she cat smile and petting his hair.

Blair: that was amazing~.

Shadow: and your blood is so amazing too.

Blair: I'm glad I'm with you~.

Shadow: I am a cat person. (petted her chin as she purr)

**timeskip**

Light is walking while reading his book.

Light: hmm, this book is always entreating to me.

Then he accidnetly bump into liz and his glasses fall down.

light: oh, my pardens liz.

liz: is okay

she stop and gasp of blushes to see light without his glasses, he pick it up , her heart pounding so munch while lsighlty drool and blush inferno.

Liz: _he got those magnificent eyes._

Light:(put his glasses on) liz, are you alright?

Liz: i-its nothing.

Light: I see, where's kid and Blackstar? I haven't seem them around for a while.

Liz: oh there off somewhere.

Light: alright.

Liz:(poke her finger together and blush) y-you don't mind I-if I, I could hang out with you?

Light: sure.

She glee while hug his arm.

Light: hehe, you sure are cute(petted her head)

She blush inferno red then they take a walk together

**meanwhile**

john as he looking to the mirrors , then came in is Rodrick.

john: good to see you Rodrick

Rodrick: yeah, shall we make it interesting for the boys and they others?

John: hmm, maybe.

But we'll see of it.

Then mirror world open as came out is non other the mirror version of medusa, Shaula and archane

John: welcome.

Mirror medusa: hello.

Mirror Shaula: HI~!

Mirror archane: greetings.

John: you girls know the situation.

Rodrick: along meet the twins and Dash too.

They nodded.

John: good.

then they head out.

with dash

dash preacting of his sword engine swinging ,then heard footstep as he got tackle in a hugged.

dash: gah!

there was three girls, the first is a young girl of Japanese descent, with a short, petite frame, and a fair skin-tone. She has shoulder-length, black hair, and indigo eyes. Her hair is stringy, with short, choppy bangs with a tuft on top, long eartails, puts it in a pigtailed style almost Maka . This style features the classic pigtails still retaining her side bangs with her pigtails have two ponytails instead one and her hair isn't completely tied with loose strands still hanging.

Her standard attire consists of black colored sailor fuku adorned with a white sailor collar with a black stripe running through it and a white tie of which ends in the shape and style of Shinigami's mask. She has a black jumper beneath a black vest and her skirt is black and gray with an argyle print with white trimming. She wears a pair of black knee-high boots over black pinstripe knee-high socks.

The second girl, She is busty for her age, which she does not seem to recognize, and she is shown to be slightly taller than the first girl. She has light, mahogany-brown hair, and bright, mahogany-brown eyes. She wears her hair in a short, side-ponytail on the right side. She wears a white dress shirt buttoned right up to the collar with a red bow tie. Above that, she wears a beige sweater vests. The sleeves of her vests seem to be slightly longer than needed, She wears a green/blue argyle printed pleated dress that goes just above her knees, as well as brown shoes with white ankle-length socks.

The third girl, is a slim fourteen-year-old girl. She has deep blue eyes and long blonde hair going way beyond her shoulders curling up a bit at the end, fitted with a white frilly headband. Her outfit is of a long white blazer with puffed up shoulders, with a blue line going across each sleeve. A single blue line also goes down her blazer from her left shoulder right down to the hem, where it is crossed by another blue line going across. Beneath her blazer, she wears an extravagant pleated white dress which fans out a little at the knees and white leggings and white Mary Jane-style shoes with small crosses embroidered on them. She also wears cross-shaped earrings.

Dash:(sigh) you three again, hey Tsugumi, meme and Anastasia.

Meme: dashy!

Tsugumi: is good to seeyah! I know you come back!

Dash: yeah but don't get funny ideas.

Tsugumi: too late!

Anastasia: just admit it, you miss us.

Dash:( sigh and smile) yep, i sure miss you three.

They all hugged him.

Meme: we heard rumors about it and we ask lord death's permison.

Anastasia: that you our partner.

Dash: what?!

tsugumi: now your stuck with us!

Dash: okay fine and I'm still driving as always on my wheels, need to protect my title.

Anastasia: always the lone wolf.

Meme: but he's our puppy we kept.

Dash: (blush) I'm not a puppy! I'm a badass speedster!

Tsugumi: you know what time is it girls? (evil smile)

They nodded with an evil smile.

Dash: ah crap!

He tried to dash away but meme quickly grab him of a strong grip.

Meme: you're not escaping us~!

Dash: oh man.

Tsugumi: it's snuggle time!

**Meanwhile**

Mirror medusa who's watching medusa as a disguise nurse around in her office.

Mirror medusa: I see you.

She had an idea as she turn into her snake form

As medusa doing her work she notice something crawl on her legs.

Medusa: huh?

She look down on the snake.

Medusa: a snake?

Then it jump to went inside of her mouth down to her throat , she spasm a bit till stop. The mirror medusa have possessed her other self.

Medusa: I got you~.

She adjust her doctor coat then go check on medusa by enter in the office.

Shadow: hey doctor medusa.

Medusa: hello shadow, come to check on soul?

Shadow: yeah , since maka is reading one of my bro's book, wait a minute. You seem, different…

medusa: oh its nothing shadow.

Shadow: i see, wait a minute i know i put my hypnotic.

Medusa: hehe you really sharp~.

Shadow: (smile) mirror, it make it easier for your double as our eyes and ears.

Medusa: guilty.

Shadow: but at lease show the real you and beautiful as well.

She made a smile, petted his hair.

Medusa: such a handsome half vampire, i really wish my daughter was here.

Shadow: i know, but as long your evil self pulling her string, we'll soon cut it off but not aware you and we have to deal with your crazy brother.

Medusa: indeed.

Shadow: okay you know what to do, pull the string on your double around, your brother cannor senses the real you.

She giggled a little.

Medusa: also i wanna give you a check up (lean to him) to see if your all good~.

Shadow:( blush) i-im good.

Medusa: don't you want some of my blood after being a good boy~.

Shadow know he cant resist as medusa can see that expression.

Medusa: come on~, I know you can't resist~~.

Shadow: (sigh and smile) ah alright

Medusa: such a cutie~.

Then they kiss deeply.

**With light**

Light is showing liz around the gaia library which she amaze of so many books.

Liz: wow, this is so many books.

Light: yep it help of me and my brother's work.

Liz: so before joining this school, what you and your brother do?

Light: we are like detective, well shadow is solving some puzzle while i give info and clues. As viglnate like we stop crimes along mostly the Dopant as they sometime are around some village, japan, new york, san Francisco, Brooklyn, England and Italy. They find any recruit any criminals or kishin to offer the gaia memory they offer.

Liz: I see, I guess me and patty lucked out.

Light: oh?

Liz: well, before we met kid, we were a two bad girl in the street.

Light: i see.

He walk up and grab a book to open it and read it.

Light: long ago a woman who Famed for her beautiful appearance, she would later birth two daughters: Liz and Patty. After an unknown point of time after their birth, she abandoned the both of them to the streets of Brooklyn and ceased any sort of contact with her children. Consider to be the prettiest prostitute in New York.

He flip another page.

Light: Elizabeth and her younger sister, Patricia, were abandoned at an early age. Both sisters learned of their transformation powers as Demon Weapons, using them to commit crimes in order to support themselves financially and to protect themselves from other criminals. One of their other tactics, beyond using themselves as demon pistols to rob others, involved sleeping eir notoriety earned them the nickname the "Brooklyn Devils." Their crimes even garnered the attention of the DWMA, including one of their important members, The Death Siblings.

He flip another page.

Light: Upon encountering Kid, Liz, high on drugs, used Patty's demon pistol form in an attempt to blackmail and steal from him, to no avail and unaware he was a God of Death. Yet Liz and Patty seemed to leave an imprint on Kid, as he learned the sisters could transform into symmetrical weapons. When Liz and Patty were cornered by gang members, Kid saved the two, revealed he was a God of Death, and offered to take them as his weapon partners "to build a perfect world." Conspiring with Patty, Liz planned to steal Kid's status and wealth, largely to provide Patty with a more stable life off the streets. Kid took Liz and Patty to Death City, where they are placed into DWMA's custody and put on probation for their crimes.

Liz: that's us in the nutshell.

Light: yeah but i would never seen you as a criminal.

Liz: how so?

Light: who else give you the basket of goodies?

Her eyes wide.

**Flashback**

Liz is smoking as she in the alley way waiting for patty pretend to be a lost girl to some group of people and check they have money.

Then what she saw in speed a shadow figure then gone.

Liz: huh?

She step something a little and see a basket full of goodies as she smirk then pick it up.

Liz: well, guess my lucky day.

**End flashback**

Liz: that was you?

Light: yes, I'm the guy who give you those goodies.

Liz: thank you but why? We did bad stuff.

Light: did you kill and eat souls?

Liz: no, no we haven't.

Light: that proves it, you and patty are not kishin. You was struggle and enduring of surviving, you two wouldn't trust anyone but both of you and afraid be tricked or arrested however thanks to kid, I'm glad he give you two a home and family, cuz that goodies is a gift...a sign for your future to be heal and never be alone as you will have a family...because as now you finally have a family, us.

She smiled then liz hugs him.

Liz: thank you light, thank you so munch.

She look around to notice their alone as she smile seductive.

Light: what with that look?

Liz: well, we're alone~.

Light: (smirk) oh i see.

He then smack and grope her ass make her moan in enjoyment like the feeling and his wamrth.

Liz: Mmm~~.

Light: you have a very nice ass.

Then they kiss deeply as she moan and fondle her breasts a lot as they break the kiss.

Liz: (smile sexy) you like my ass~?

Light: yes, it feels bubbly.

Liz: is all yours~

She unzipped then to see his hard long cock in front of her.

Liz: ooh~~, such a nice and tasty long meat~~.

She start to lick it along his balls mame it all nice wet, make him grunt in pleasure feel her tongue then she begin sucking it, she bop her head up and down giving the half vampire the pleasure he like . She put her hand inside of her pants and finger her pussy make it all nice and good pleasure herself, she going to a deepthroat getting all the taste till his cock begin to fumble.

Light: I'm CUMMING!

He cummed a lot as she drinking his seamen and swallowed all of his cum and lick her lips.

Liz: Mmm~~.

Light: how it taste?

Liz: Mmm~, so good~~.

She raised her ass up and shake it in front of him.

Liz: Stick that meaty dick inside me~~~~.

He grin as he shove it inside of her liz moan so munch, he begin moving his hips so very fast while spanking her asscheeks so very a lot. He fondle her breasts and twist her nipples, he sank his fangs on her neck to drink her blood so good to him, she roll her eyes up while sticking her tongue and have a goofy smile as her mind fill of pleasure and intoxicated of his smell and his cummed along him drink his blood.

Liz's thoughts: _OH FUCK YES! YES! OH FUCKING HELL YES!_

Light: I'M CUMMING!

He then blasted a load of cum inside of her pussy as she moan, they lay down, they cuddle as he play her butt

Light: how was it?

Light: yeah

Liz: my ass is all yours and my body to play with~.

Light: hehe so naughty.

**Timeskip**

Shadow and light are relaxing.

Shadow: say light do you know where kid and black star at?

Light: yeah, they went to find this legendary blade called, the Excalibur.

Shadow: oh boy, they need to know that dude annoy the hell out of people except our parents.

Light: and us, cuz somehow his loyal.

Shadow: yep.

Light: I'm going to find maka.

Shadow: I'm going to find Patty.

Patty: (appeared) BOO!

Shadow:(fake surprise) gah! oh hey patty!

Patty: oh poo.

Shadow: but you surprise me a little.

Patty giggle then hugged him with a smile.

Patty: yay! Now, (dash with him) IT'S ME TIME!

Light: hehe.

Then maka cane behind light then hugged him.

Maka: hi light.

Light: hey maka. (petted her head)

Maka: so what you doing?

Light: not munch and wait for black star and kid to come back.

Maka: well, we have time to be together.

Light: sure.

They walk away together.

**Timeskip**

Patty is having fun with shadow, as they went outside to take some good fresh air.

Shadow: light told me about you and your sis past, never thought a cute girl like you be bad.

Patty:(giggle) I bet you like it, and I use to wear a maid outfit at some café~.

Shadow: (smirk)well, is to bad I missed that.

Patty: I still have the outfit!

Shadow: you do?

Patty: yep! You still want to see me in the outfit?

Shadow: yes.

Patty then grab his hand and drags him to there house at kids house,then went to her room as she quickly change her outfit, she now wore the usual waitress outfit, consisting of a short skirt and a skull-shaped tiara.

That made shadows jaw dropped a little as patty make a cute pose.

Patty: you wike it?

Shadow: so, sexy and cute together.

Shadow then walk up to her and touch her chin as she blush and so enjoying this.

Shadow: what a cute maid, will you satisfied your master.

She nodded then she gaze into his eyes.

Shadow: i hear you been a bad girl and so naughty (lick her neck as she moan) I'm going to punish you, if you be a good girl and I'll reward you if you please me.

She nodded again.

Patty: yes master

Shadow: good girl.

**the next day**

The twins, john, black star, sakura, silver star, kid, minor, heart, liz, patty came in during the hallway. black star and kid looked each other then shake hands.

Black star: we both got find partner huh?

Soul: alright, look like the gang is all here.

Everyone: hey soul.

Black star: so your all fix up right now, can't get started without you around.

Soul: yeah i'm a lot better.

Light: so kid and black star, I assume you met good ol Excalibur.

They both made an aerated face.

Black start and Kid: don't remind us.

light: well I guess you didn't know.

Black star and kid: know what?

Light and shadow whistle.

Shadow: follow us.

They went inside of the classroom along maka came, they see a simplistic anthropomorphic creature, whose diminished stature barely even equates to that of a small child. Its misshapen facial features comprise of bulbous eyes that, according to Joe, look like a failed arts and crafts project. He also has a prominent upturned snout, a physical representation alluding to its reserved and pretentious attitude, while the remainder of its small white body displays slender limbs and feet strangely akin to those of a rabbit. The only slight indication of prestige is his high quality attire, consisting from a white top hat that nearly equals him in height and a similarly coloured shirt with a frilled ruff, worn under a white jacket. However, this esteemed air is severely compromised by the absence of any clothing covering the creature's lower half. Excalibur also is never seen without his signature cane, which strangely seems to be an extension of himself, since it transforms into and out of weapon form with him.

Black star and kid: HIM AGAIN?!

Shadow: hey Excalibur!

Light: greeting

he take a bow to the twins

Excalibur: is very honor to meet the son of Andrew and alucana, I exalibur show my assist to you and your wishes with no question ask, I live to serve you.

Kid and black star went white and eyes bulge while jaw dropped.

Shadow: hehehe oh yeah the silly thing I should've tell you two that we could've go to you guys, my parents know this dude way back, he never have the balls at them so make it agreement and sparing his life, he will serve as the assistance and helper to our family and our wishes to be loyal, he just annoyed people that not worthy enough in and out cuz they already but help temporary to any DWMA.

black star and kid fainted to the ground.

Soul: well i'll be damned.

Maka: I think they broke these two.

Light: now Excalibur, stand your best behavior, you cannly annoyed the enemies not allies.

Shadow: and sense of humor.

Then came in is dash, Tsugumi, meme and Anastasia.

Dash: hey guys.

Shadow: hey dash, who are they?

Dash: Tsugumi, meme and Anastasia.

Tsugumi: hey maka! Soul! is great to see yah!

Maka: you too tsugumi.

Kid: I say is been a while.

Liz: still a group of three I see.

Patty: hi!

light:(flip another page of his book) hmm, While the students of the EAT Especially Advantaged Talent class train themselves to become warriors of justice, the NOT Normally Overcome Target)class is for those who just want to control their powers with the intent to not become a threat to others and to themselves. you three are from the NOT class, was and also defeated shuala gorgon

tsugumi: that's us! You two are the twins and kamen rider W! 

Shadow: hehe that's us, and you know dash?

Meme: YEP! (hugs him) he's a teddybear!

Dash: I AM NOT!

Tsugumi: he's was around us helping hunting down shuala who have some dophant assisting her, he wanted to protect us along hanging with us too.

Dash: it was nothing. (blushes)

Meme: dibs on being his first!

Tsugumi: no I met him first!

Anastasia: you two have your moments, I'll be first!

Dash: oh boy.

Shadow: hehe

?: so these are the students.

they turn to see Rodrick came in.

Shadow: hey Rodrick.

Maka: who's that?

Light: the secondary rider with john, kamen rider diend also known as the treasure sniper.

Tsugumi: a treasure hunter?

John: he like to collect

Rodrick: a person transformed into weapon,(turn tsukabi and sakura) including multiple.

Maka: don't even think about it.

Rodrick: relax, even though is interesting of you as well as a half weapon from your dad.

Patty: (hugs shadow) mine!

Shadow: easy patty.

Light: he's good.

**Timeskip**

Light is reading his book and shadow is playing his switch game, liz lean next to light and patty on shadow's lap.

Patty: my warmth.

Shadow: so cute,_ yesterday of her a maid was good._

**Flashback**

Shadow fondle her breasts as she moan and blush.

Shadow: these are nice and soft marshmallow, mind feed your master with milk?

Patty: o-okay ma-aster~~.

She pull her top outfit sown as shadow begin sucking her nipples as she moan, he start to slither her hands to her but, She pull her top outfit sown as shadow begin sucking her nipples as she moan, he start to slither her hands to her buttcheek to spank it.

Patty: (moan) master~, drink me master~.

Shadow: (smile) okay, but you won't go back on what I'm going to do with you~.

Patty: take me~~

Shadow: very well then.

He then pin her down then kisses her neck then unzipped to show his dick, then a boobjob as she sucking his cock, he grope her breasts while moving his hips a lot and he grunt in pleasure feeling her warmth mouth. She moan of the good taste, as she sucking it more and more felt his dick twitching.

Shadow: I'm cumming!

He cummed inside of her mouth which she drink it and swallowed.

Patty: (lick her lips) yummy~~.

Then remove her panties to shove his cock deep to her pussy as she moan loud with joy, he moving his hips so fast as she wrapped her legs to his waist to make him take her deeply. He fondle her breasts a lot along twist her nipples and take a bite on her neck to suck the blood as she moan like crazy make her eyes roll up and sticking her tongue out with a goofy face and smile.

Patty: FUCK! FUCK YES! FUCK ME MORE MASTER!

Shadow: I'M CUMMING!

He cummed inside of her.

**End flashback**

Shadow: hehe you was great patty.

Patty: (purr) it was amazing, Master~.

Light: shadow, there is an assignment lord death want the both of us along sakura and tsubaki

Patty: we'll come!

Shadow: what about kid?

Patty: he'll be fine.

Liz: yeah is kid we're talking about.

Shadow: very well.

Light: you two can come with us.

Patty: yay!

**Meanwhile in lord death's room**

Lord death: I have an assignment for you two, Liz, patty, silver star, sakura, black star, and tsubaki, have you heard of the enchanted sword masamune.

Light: indeed, not a very good sign

Lord death: if he continues like this for so much longer he will become a kishin.

The twins turn tsubaki, sakura and silver star, which they can tell silver star told her partner about it.

Lord death: are you sure your ready for this? You know how difficult the battle can be.

Tsubaki: we'll stop masamune, difficult or not we will do it.

Sakura: we'll handle the situation

Lord death: have you told black star and his sister about this?

Shadow: pretty munch whatever they can handle

Lord death: then there is no time to wast, you must go to the village where masamune is lurking.

Light and shadow: understood.

Lord death: tsubaki, sakura, what will black star and silver star have to say about it?

Tsubaki: we haven't told them everything if that's what you mean, black star doesn't need to hear the hole story but he said he'll put his soul on my hands for this battle.

Sakura: same with silver star.

Lord death: they said that? You two got yourselves good partners.

Tsubaki: (smile) yes we do.

Sakura nodded

**Timeskip**

the star twins, the twins, liz, patty, tsubaki and sakura are walking through the village.

Black star: so where are we?

Tsubaki: this is shen, also known as the village of needles.

Liz: that make sense.

Silver star: why would an out of the way little village like this would become a target for the enchanted sword?

Tsubaki: not sure.

Light: if I have a guess, it need a host somewhere and shadow and i can feel it.

Shadow: and it's not a good sign

Sakura: black star, silver star, there is something me and tsubaki need to tell you.

Tsubaki: it's about the enchanted sword, we haven't explain everything yet.

Silver star: huh what is it?

Sakura: well is.

Black star: woah! What's that!?(run off)

Tsubaki: black star!(look down a little)

Light: so, you was gonna tell him "that"?

Tsubaki: yeah.

Light: i know is painful for you two of your brother , wish it never be like this . when this is over I'm sure he still be happy as his soul will rest in peace and never forgotten.

She made a smile, then hugged him.

Tsubaki: thank you.

the gang found black star standing up top of a statue of a sun and moon.

Liz: black star, off of that statue, now.

patty: hahaha that looks like fun!

?: hey kid!

The group turn to see an old man wearing a green shirt and brown pants with saddles.

Old man: just what do you think your doing up there?! Did you realize your standing on top of our villages guardian deity?!

silver star and shadow grab black star as he cant escape there strong grip which he squirming around.

shadow: you know I could have a snack or you behave, got it ? (black star flinch as he nodded his head fast)

Old man: (turn to the twins) and what you?

light: I'm with them, apologize to my friend here, he's an idiot with a large ego, have you seen a man wear a rope and wear bamboo hat while carry a black sword?

Old man: well, maybe.

shadow: well if you see him around warn they others and make sure nobody come near him, he's dangerous as he's almost become a kishin and we're hear to take care of him.

Old man: okay.

Young man: oh have you came here to visit the old man?

sakura: not really.

As shadow and silver star let black star and point at the young man.

Black star: hes the enchanted sword!

silver star punch black stars head to knock him out.

silver star: sorry about my brother there, he's an idiot.

light: honestly , what he try to say is the man we're looking for is the enchanted sword.

Woman: oh we don't know where it is yet, but we'll tell you if we seen I

liz: well thanks and is a guy with a white rope and wear bamboo hat while carry a black sword , if you see any other un-notice monster around who finding him, stay in a safe place while we take care of it.

black star:(getting up while rubbing is head) man that hurt .

light: we came here to stop trouble , not to make trouble

the young man notice the tattoo on black star and silver star

Young man: is that, what do you want with our village? You've come here to kill more people haven't you?

shadow and light sigh

shadow: hey look dude, no need for that

the young man spotted the twin's fangs

young man: ahh ! v-v-vampires !(back away) g-g-get away! (get behind the oldman)

Oldman: vampires ?! here ?!

Woman: they're going to kill us all, those monster.

Oldman: and now he's siding with two star clan member! they must be the one who bring those stange monsters

the twins became quiet

As some of the people got some random weapons and rocks as they saying horrible stuff at the twins.

liz and patty notice the boy throw money as black star caught it and notice is start raining.

Black star: money?

Young man: from what I heard you star clan will do any for money and I bet you summon those demons with you. So why won't you take that and your thing and get out of here!

Black star, silver star, sakura, liz and patty looked at shadow tip his hat down shadow his eyes and light adjust his glasses then close his book tightly a bit  
black star's thought: uh oh.

Silver star: _he did not just say that._

Tsubaki: _oh light._

Sakrua: _shadow, those jerks._

Liz: _now that's uncalled for._

Patty: _no one called my shady a monster!_

Shadow: come on guys...

Light: let's go...

Liz: are you okay light?

Light: yes, let just go, we dont want any situation yet around.

They nodded worriedly a bit as the group walk off of the village. Then the group landed on some trees near the village

Liz, sakura and tsubaki hugged light while silver star,Patty and sakura hugged shadow.

Liz: sorry of what happen

Light: is not your fault , let say way back sometime people are afraid of vampire of what they do.

Shadow: thinking us as blood thirsty monster, i assume you and your sister had worst Black star ?

Black star:(nodded) yeah, This tattoo on our shoulders they belong to our family: the star clan.

Silver star: hey guys even you know but...

Black star: what happen back there, you wanna know don't you?

Light: carry on.

Black star: they were a clan of assassins, everybody knew that they will do anything for money.

Silver star: after a while killing people wasn't enough they were hungry for even more power, so they begin hunting human souls.

Black star: now it's just me and my sister, we're the last members of the star clan.

Light: the past is the past, you two are different special in your way...

Shadow: beside black star, the encore is ready for an amazing star like you and silver star , a beautiful shining light like you can always be wonderful in any situation.

That made silver star blush.

Silver star: t-thanks shadow.

Black star: (grin) thanks dude, you one awesome vampire.

Shadow: not as awesome as you are.

Light: (flip another page from his book) hmm? It would seem eternal brought 3 new Dopant here , it mixed with kishin energy.

Black star: ah what?!

Liz: but what type of dopant is it?

Light: some new ones. The first a knight, second a samurai and third a gladitor, there's looking for the enchanted sword.

Black star: well lets go find it first before they do!

Shadow: right !

Light: and what about you tsubaki.

Tsubaki: not yet.

Black star: not yet what?

Tsubaki: remember a little awhile ago? When I said when I have something that I needed to tell you?

She felt lile dont what to say

Black star: you don't have to tell me when your ready, I don't know how are you connected to the enchanted sword but he's an enemy that we have to defeat right? that's all I need to know to fight him, just take your time to get what ever it is inside of you settled.

Shadow: well star , ready for the big time ?

Black star:(grin) hell yeah! all because my name I was the center of attention earlier! YAHOO !

Then at the rain appeared of a man with white cloak and a large straw hat, similar in appearance to a Sandogasa, black hair with a low ponytail came in to the villages.

?: I could stand here thinking or go to sleep or play, or...eat.

What he didn't know that eternal who pull out 3 gaia memory.

Eternal: Masamune...let see the kamen rider meet my soilders.

With death's room

Maka: I want to know why did you send them on the masamune job!?

Lord death:(sweatdrop while hold his hand in defense) whoa easy there miester, who invaded you to the death room in the first place?

Maka: the 118 rule on the death weapon mister academy handbook states: in the event of an emergency students are aloud to enter the death room with out first obtaining permission!

Lord death: really it dose?

Rodrick and john came in.

John: no need to worried maka

Rodrick: everything under control

Kid: what type of enemy is this enchanted sword father?

Kid ,minor ,and heart arrived as well

Lord death: kid your going to going the party?

Soul: anyway, the enchanted sword guy, he's not like the demon sword is he?

Maka: I hope not.

Stain: the enchanted dosn't have a witch with him, he might be less dangerous if he's under a super witch's vision, the enchanted sword take advantage the fear in people's body. He uses that fear to take possession under people's target and gain control of their bodies, he then consume his victim's souls, unless someone stop them, he will become a kishin.

Rodrick and john nodded as they went off

**Meanwhile**

the man is walking around

Masamune then walked to a shed where he spotted the young boy from earlier with a cutless.

Young man: how could that star clan murderer and that Vampires dare to show up, will this cycle do any good agents someone like them? I'm old enough to get revenge on what they did, it was those assassins who killed my mother and father. And that Demon Almost destroyed our village!

Masamune: you see I think, and therefor I am, and therefor I eat.

Young man: hey who are you?

Masamune: I think, and therefor I eat, you have fear hiding in your soul don't you?

Young man: what do you think that? No I don't have any fear.

Masamune: we'll see that won't we? With my power, your fear would disappear for good, gone just like that.(came close to the young man) What do you say?

**Timeskip**

The 3 dopant as first a monsterous samurai, knight and gladiator who terrorizing the village

the old man run and go find the young man who standing holding the black and gray sword.

Old man: oh reoku, so this is where you've been hiding, come on!there a group of monstsr around and destroying everything, hurry!

Reoku didn't say anything but turn to show they gain black lines around his face, red pupil along iris are darker gray, that made the old man scream.

The twins and the gang looked at attacking the village

black star: tsubaki, lets go.

Tsiubaki: right!

Silver star: alright sakura lets move!

Sakura: okay.

Light: I'm ready liz?

Shadow: ready patty?

Liz: yep!

Patty: YEP!

They rush through the village

Old man: no wait roku, what's got into you?

"rioku": rioku? Who is this rioku? I'm the enchanted sword masamune, I think therefor I'm hungry, for souls.  
Before the possessed rikoku came for the kill , black star came tk kick him make the possessed boy slide back.

As the gang came in

Black star: your the enchanted sword huh? wait a sec, your the bratty kid from earlier , the one with the money, what the hell happen to him.

Shadow: don't tell me.

Light: yep

Tsubaki: is the soul possession techniques.

Sakura: just one thing that sword can do.

Black star: I never heard of it before, how's it work?

Tsubaki: you know how normal misters and weapons match each others soul wavelength to unify themselves? The enchanted sword doesn't do that, instead of matching he takes over the persons soul and controls there body.

Sakura: and when he's finished his soul is devoured.

tsubaki: that's the enchanted sword ,this blade was so beautiful once.

Sakura: but now that's beauty is clouded by darkness.

Silver star: now how we stop it from harming the kid ?

"rioku": is you isn't ?

Then suddenly dopant samurai, knight and gladiator came in as well

samarai: hand over the sword.

Light: there here.

Shadow: black star! Silver star! You and your partner deal with the sword , we'll handle the dopant

black and silver star: GOT IT!

Shadow put on his W belt as light have one appeared . the twin pull out their Gaia memory

**CYCLONE! **

**JOKER!**

Light and Shadow: henshin!

They put ir in their belt to click it as the W symbol , light flash into shadow and now they formed kamen rider W.

**CYCLONE! JOKER!**

W: now, cout up your sins. (finger gun at them)

W turn to liz and patty as the thompsons sisters turn their twin pistol form. W catch them and twirl them till he now lock and loaded.

W: lets go.

He charge of in fired the dopant samurai and knight , dodges the gladiator's mace , then got slash three times by the knight . W quickly avoid the sword beam slash by the samurai as the kamen rider rush in pull the trigger at the chest make the samurai grunt slightly in pain.

W: need some fire power

He pull out heat memory to put on liz side.

**HEAT!**

Then pull out Trigger memory to put on patty side.

**TRIGGER!**

This boosted up the twin pistol up.

Liz: whoa! I feel hot right now.

Patty: oh wow! I feel amazing!

W: glad you two like it.

He start firing at the dopants a lot make them sent tumble to the ground as grunt getting up.

Then someone shooting them as W turn to see diend.

Diend: thought i can give you a hand.

W: (left) thanks rodrick.

Diend: no proble, let kick it up a notch

Loaded two card to his gun

**KAMEN RIDE! KAIXA! KAMEN RIDE! BIRTH!**

He fired the shot and to riders appeared.

Birth and kaixa charge in fighting gladitor and knight. 

Patty: hahahahaha! This is fun!

Liz: yes didn't expect we get a boost

W: well it help increase another level for you girl in weapon form.

**With the star twins and their partner vs Masamune**

they start clashing there weapon partners at the enchanted sword.

The possessed rikou swing his sword as they dodges but silver star quickly push away to see a very thin shadow attack.

Black star: thanks sis.

Silver star: yeah.

Black star: what the hell is that?! You got to be kidding me! The enchanted sword can persoane someone's shadow!

Sliver star: we have to be careful! Incoming! Sakura! Double katana!

Sakura: you got it!

She flashes two katana, the stat twin dodges the shadow claw incoming.

Black star: so is two againts two huh? Let's shake this thing tsubaki! Ninja sword mode!

Tsubaki: right!

Silver star: let's speed this up!

She went an invisible speed zig zag cut and block the shadow's claws and she see her brother fooling around with the enemy.

Silver star: BLACK STAR!

Sakura: that idiot

Silver star: STOP FOOLING AROUND ! WE'RE IN A RAIN SO FIGHT HIM BEFORE YOU-

He slip and slide to the statue hit right to his nuts

Silver star: hurt yourself.(sigh)

Sakura: ounch.

She quickly got him up to avoid the aw.

Silver star: how many time do i have to tell you?! The speed star will get you hurt if you get carried away.

Black star: ow, ow, ow! Is all i can do is to avoid his attack. I dont have a time then.

Silver star: let do something, good thing i ask the twin i can borrow this.

She pull out a metal memory.

Black star: the gaia memory.

"Rikou": play time over, now fight for real. (in his stance with his shadow twirl to his sword)

Tsubaki: that stance, careful you two!

Sakura: he going to shoot a beam from his sword!

"Rikou": now die! Puppet thrust!

Silver star click it.

**METAL!**

Silver start then place the memory onto Sakura as she is boosted up as clank to hold up againts the incoming shadow and quickly slash them into pieces.

"Rikou": what?!

Black star: yay to go sis!

Silver star: is not over yet.

The kid continue his attack, The star twin quickly dodges the sword swing. And silver star back him up of the incoming shadow strike, the star twin waiting for time.

Black star: tsubaki ! Kusarigama !

Tsubaki: right !

Silver star: go sakura ! Kyokestu shoge !

Samurai: on it !

The possessed kid run and jump up

Black star and silver star: now ! Here we go !

Tsubaki and sakura: okay !

Black star,silver star, tsubaki , and sakura: let's go ! Soul resident !

Two shield star block on his strike

Tsubaki: sakura and i will do everything to defeat you.

Sakura: this time your done for , causing to munch trouble

The puppet about to hit them but the twins jump up

Black star: your time is finished time ! Mid air combat is what we're good at !

Silver starting: like this !

They thrust their palm at him to unleashed an eletdic to remove him from the boy.

Silver star: now you two !

Sakura: let's go sis !

Tsubaki and sakura jump up to hold the sword

Sakura: we'll be back you two, go help W

The two girl drop down as their eyes closed till open black as they scream went inside

W who fighting the samurai see tsubaki and sakura went inside the enchanted sword.

W: seem they did it, (turn the samurai) this guy a bit tough to take down.

He toss his weapon as patty in human form hold her older sister in her weapon form.

W: but i got something else.

Then fang memory came in as W caught it then press it down then flick the tail for the Fang memory to show it self as W press the button.

**FANG!**

He straight up his belt then pull out the cyclone then inserts his fang into it then tilts it then shift the fang machine onto the driver making the T-rex head.

FANG! JOKER!

W: Kamen rider W fang!

Patty: OH WOW!

Liz: cool.

Birth shooting the galditor and kaxia slashing then shooting rapidly make the two knight and gladiator dopant stumble as diend insert the card. 

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D-D-DIEND!**

His two rider vanished as he raised his gun to a card circle wave to shoot a beam destroy the dopant as to show kishin souls.

W: alright patty, back us up!

Patty: okay!

She nodded as W charge in press the lever.

**ARM FANG!**

He slashing fast and wild then patty shooting , dodging the samurai energy slashes by doging side to side and acrobatic, till the samurai smash his bladed to make blade monsters clones but W press the lever again.

**SHOUDLER FANG!**

A blade came out to his right shoulder then remove it then throw it in speed zig zag slashing all the clonez.

Patty kept shooting as she jump to turn her gun form as w caught them and boosted up his fang to the twin pistol as now they become blade blaster.

Liz: you ready?

Patty: (Giggle) yep.

W dash in slashing and shooting repatidly at the damueai dophant a lot then knee him and roundhouse kick him.

W: let end them liz and patty!

Liz and patty: Got it W!

He press the lever three time

**FANG! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

He jump up high while shooting the damueai dopant down as he deliver a slide kick.

W: **FANG STRIDER!**

A blue energy dinosaur kick make an explsoion as the thompson sister turn back to normal.

They turn to see the samurai monster grunt in pain, he reach for the two dophant soul, he grab them to merge the two inside of there body to transformed into a huge monstrous dopant with a sword on the right arm, a shield with a blade on the end on the left arm, and its armor it's a mishmash of samurai, knight and gladiator.

W: oh great.

Patty: is huge!

Liz: h-how we beat that?!

W: gonna need my ride

He make a whistle

As a magic portal open, then they heard an engine, coming out of the portal. Caming out is a very big heavy armoed truck vechile car of 8 wheels on each side, the front hood have a red window eyes of W's and the attena like of a V like, the back side is a huge orange and silver circle filled with other vechile, the truck hit the giant dopant make him trip over to the ground.

W: say hello to the Rotation Interchange Base Revolgarry, but you can called it RevolGarry for short.

Patty: SO COOL!

Silver star and Black star: AWESOME RIDE!

W: silver star, how tsubaki and sakura? Still working on it?

Silver star: yeah.

Black star: can you but the two some time?

W: of course, and one more, **EXCALIBUR!**

Then Excalibur came in

Excalibur: you call?

W: let's do this!

He nodded as he flash golden bright to a holy sword like, W caught it and boosted up increased.

W: now, (point the sword at the giant dopant) count up your crime!

Excalibur: and you shall be punished!

W then hop on the RevolGarry to begin riding it to face the giant dopant.

Patty: THIS IS JUST SO COOL!

Liz: I know.

Patty: I WANNA RIDE ON IT TOO!

Liz: what!?

Patty then runs to it and climbs ontop of it.

Liz: patty wait up! (follow her)

as the Thomson twins climb up the RevolGarry it drove fast.

Patty: WEEEEEE! THIS IS FUN!

Liz: PATTY! JUST HANG ON TIGHT!

W: (right) oh dear (left) let them have fun, right now let take down the dopant! (right) right!

He jump in and landed a black half of a bike and half red, the red at the back that have wings, he got on the vechile as begin to hover in flight, fly around the giant dopant. It start to swing it's giant sword around at W but the kamen rider douging as he hold the holy sword give him an idea.

W: let speed this up, along a double firepower!

He pull out two gaia of heat and metal he insert to his belt.

**HEAT! METAL! **

Then the vehicle armed with gun but increase as the holy sword now begin a flame, the vechile shooting holy fire ammos at it make it roar in pain ,W use his holy fire sword of Excalibur. the giant dopant roaring then got shot again by the vechile as W cut passed the giant sword and the ammo shoot the shield and other weapon destroying it.

W: time to finished it! Excalibur!

Excalibur: right with you!

W put the metal to his staff.

**METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Then his staff he holding and the sword, burst ignite holy fire, he jump up.

W: **METAL BRANDING LIGHT!**

He jump in zig zag speed of a bright flame ignite slash curved of a W sign at the giant dopant make it scream in pain as the kame rider slash passed him and land behind him make the giant dopant explode big, raining 40 dopant kishin souls.

W: looks like we're going to be death scythes early, if we find a witch's soul.

He switch his Gaia back to cyclone and joker.

**CYCLONE! JOKER!**

Turn back to his base form.

W: good work Excalibur.

Excalibur: anything for you sir(vanished)

W: hmmm, I'll share these souls with my friends.

Then Patty charge in to hug tackle W, but mostly the joker side.

Patty: THAT WAS AWESOME!

Liz: I agree!(hug the cyclone side)

Then came back is Tsubaki and sakura.

W: Tsubaki! Sakura! How'd it go? Did you defeat him?

They smiled at the rider.

Black star: you two did huh? Welcome back.

Silver star: are you alright?

Sakura: we're alright.

Black star: are you two really are okay?

Tsubaki: yes we promise we're okay, light, thank you.

Sakura: you too shadow.

W: for what?

Tsubaki: for your words and along we felt your connection.

W: seem a side effect to the heart.

Diend: I got something for you girl to have fun with.

He insert the card to his gun.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! W-W-W!**

He grab W to split them as the two half are now whole, kamen rider cyclone and Joker.

Diend: there. 

**CYCLONE! CYCLONE!**

Cyclone: my word. 

**JOKER! JOKER!**

Joker: wow we split.

Patty: (hugs joker) mine!

Liz:(hugged cyclone) finally i can hug you!

Tsubaki and sakura pouted then snatch the two riders.

Patty: hey!

Liz: what the hell?!

tsubaki: we need this more then you do.

Sakura: yeah! You hog them already! Sorry silver star but i want this more then you do!

Then tsubaki and sakura run off with the two riders.

Liz: GET BACK HERE WITH MY LIGHT!

Patty: MY SHADOW! MINE!

Silver star: COME ON SAKURA! I HAVEN'T HAD A TURN!

Black star: hahaha i like these two.

Diend: yeah, now we have enough souls for everyone.

**Timeskip **

Eternal walk passed them got some blood sample on the syringe.

Eternal: hehehe, the enchantment swordsman, you will do nicely in the future for me…


End file.
